Saving Me
by germancutie88
Summary: What do you do when Captain America and your Brother The Falcon ask you for a favor? Follow Rue and her son Kale as they take in the Winter Soldier and he becomes apart of their family. Will Rue also get closer to a certain captain who has had eyes for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, You want to bring a psycho crazy PTSD amnesiac into my house? No your sisters house where your nephew lays his head?" Rue all but screamed at her brother. She did not care if he was a part of the Avengers. She did not care if Captain America was standing in her living room begging her. Her answer was no and that was final. "Rue please I…no _we_ need your help." Sam stuttered.

Rue opened her mouth to speak but before she could her son must've woken up from the yelling and was standing in the hallway watching them curiously. Rue directed her attention back to her brother glaring daggers at him and Steve. She nodded her head in the direction of the hallway and put her index finger up to her mouth signaling them to be quite. "Kale? Come here sweetie it's okay. Uncle Sam and Uncle Steve were just excited about your birthday party next month." She lied smoothly not wanting to upset her son. She was pretty sure Kale wouldn't buy it though he was only five but he had the comprehension of a 20 year old. Something that made her happy but worrisome at the same time.

"Mommy who wants to stay with us? The boy asked curiously. Walking towards his mother he grabbed onto her leg and looked at the trio.

Steve decided to use it to his advantage sure Rue would give him hell for it later. It was worth it to get her to take in Bucky. She was the only person they could trust and didn't need S.H.I.E.L.D on their radar at the moment. Besides it would give him an excuse to see her more. Lately he found his thoughts lingering to his friend's sister. He tried to push them to back of his mind but soon they would be at the forefront again. It was only a few days ago that he realized that he had a crush on her. Bringing his attention back to the kid in front of him. Steve began to speak.

"Hey buddy, I have a friend who needs to hang out with you guys for a little while but your mom here doesn't think that would be a good idea." Rue's mouth fell open. She was going to kick Steve's ass! No he wasn't trying to turn Kale against her! Jerk!

"Why mommy?" Kale looked up at her with confusion in his almond shaped dark brown eyes.

"Because sweetie we don't know him. He could be dangerous…"

Kale stepped back away from his mom and put his tiny little hands on his hips. "Mommy but Captain America is asking for a favor…Don't you think we should help him?"

Realizing it was late and not wanting to argue with her 5 year old Rue let out an exasperated sigh and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Sam hugged his sister and whispered in her ear. "Not to worry you wouldn't be defenseless."

Rue quickly put Kale back to bed and went downstairs to the basement turned guest sweet to find Steve and Sam talking to a man with long dark hair that fell pass his shoulders. Her Dark eyes took in his brawny form. He was at least 6'2 which looked like 10ft to her. She only stood at about 5'4. He was wearing a sweat shirt and jeans. His feet were bare and dirty. His jawline was strong and his face looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

Noticing her approaching Sam began with the introductions.

"Bucky this is my sister Rue, Rue this is Buck and old friend of Steve's." Bucky nodded. He didn't offer her any words. This wasn't where he wanted to be he didn't need help but unfortunately Steve insisted so here he was.

Rue rolled her eyes. "Okay well hello to you too." She bit out sarcastically.

"Rue." Sam chastised. "Come one please don't be mean."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Here take his." Sam strapped a black bracelet on her arm and secured it on her wrist.

"This is just in case he gets out of hand with a push of this button here, it will instantly knock him out and alert us. I doubt you have to use it though." The Captain decided to cut in.

"Bucky here knows what's at stake here." Bucky nodded in agreement. Steve continued. "Well we need to get back. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to give a ring." Steve gave her a wink and bounded up the stairs. Sam kissed his sister on the head and followed Steve. Rue heard the door close. She exhaled deeply and turned to face her new ward.

"Okay Bucky you have your own bathroom down here it has a shower and a toilet. Um help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. Towels are in the hallway closet upstairs. If you need anything my room is the last door on the left." Rue said in a rush.

"Thank you." Bucky said causing Rue's face to show her surprise.

"So you do have some home training?" She asked playfully. Bucky let out a grunt. Rue backed away from Bucky and headed back up the stairs. She paused for a second and watched him head towards the bathroom.

"Bucky?"

He stopped and turned around.

"I make breakfast in the morning for my son. If you want to join us you are more than welcome to do so. Also it looks like you could use some clothes so maybe if you want we can get you some." Not giving him a chance to reply Rue continued up the stairs.

Freshly showered Rue brushed her thick black hair and braided it down. She did not want to deal with shrinkage in the morning. She absorbed her frame in the floor length mirror. She had currently put on a few pounds bringing her to a solid 137. Of course it all went to her thighs and ass but she was at the point not that if you didn't like her curves then keep it moving. Her skin was a few shades lighter than her brothers. Giving her a warm brown hue. Her eyes were hazel and her lips full. She admired herself. It wasn't too long ago she was fighting depression and couldn't stand the site of herself. Now here she was in all her naked glory checking herself out.

Rue through on a sport bra and an old T-shirt. Pairing it with some black leggings. Slipping into her bed and closing her eyes she realized she couldn't fall asleep. The handsome stranger downstairs having her attention. She couldn't make out his entire body because he was wearing a sweat shirt but she knew he had to physically fit. _I bet he could pick you up and do some pretty nasty things to you._ Biting onto her pillow Rue let out a yelp. She needed to get the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't go around pining after him. _It's your fault you haven't gotten laid in over a year._ Ugh damn her thoughts. They were bound to get her into some kind of trouble. Her phone vibrated breaking her out of her silent musings. Picking up the phone she saw it was from Steve. Odd. He never texts her he usually calls. Opening up the text message it read.

 **:Rue I know I imposed big time but I just want to thank you and I promise I will make it up to you an Kale for this huge favor you are doing me!:**

Smiling to herself leave it to Captain Friggin America to make you feel like a teenage girl! Rue responded.

 **: As much as I wanted to be mad at you now I can't just make sure you make it to Kale's birthday party. It would mean a lot to him** **:**

His response was immediate.

 **: Nothing will stop me from being there. Sleep well beautiful."**

Rue's whole body heated up from reading that text. Captain America had called her beautiful. Setting her phone back on the night stand Rue plugged it in and laid back down. He was probably just being polite. She shut her eyes and sleep quickly found her this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Sam were currently sitting at the breakfast table at the Avengers compound. Steve was lost in his thoughts about Bucky. He never thought he would see his friend again and having him near swelled his heart with pride. Then only to find out HYDRA potentially wanted to take him away after all the progress he had made in the last year he couldn't help but feel a small tiny hole had been made in his heart. Given the circumstances weren't ideal but they were fixable. He would protect Bucky. He and Sam would make sure of it.

"Hey old man you alright over there?" Sam asked worrying for his friend.

"Yea man I'm fine. Just hoping Bucky will be okay."

"You know my sister. She will keep good watch and take good care of him."

Steve smiled. "Yea I know she is one tough cookie. I texted her last night and told her I owe her one."

Sam paused midway from stuffing cereal in his mouth. "You texted my sister? Look at you catching up with the times. Or maybe it's my sister you are trying to catch up with?" Sam said playfully.

Steve blushed. "No not like that I ju..."

"Look man..." Sam interrupted. "I can tell by the way you look at her and the way you say her name that you may be interested or value her friendship a lot. Whatever that case may be you have my blessing. She has been through a lot as you well know."

Steve took in his words with a nod.

They both finished their breakfast and headed out to train their new counterparts.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Rue was currently making breakfast while Kale was at the table finishing his homework when Bucky walked in. Rue turned around and smiled at him and motioned with her head to have a seat. She called over her shoulder "Breakfast is almost ready." She went back to the eggs.

Kale eyed the strange man from under his long eyelashes. Uncle Steve had face timed him this morning on his iPad and told him not to worry. He wasn't. He was excited. It was like a secret mission that had been entrusted to him and his mom and he was going to do his best to complete it.

"I am Kale." The little boy held out his hand towards Bucky. Bucky looked at the little hand. The boy had his mother's deep brown eyes. Her chin and the little cleft that went along with it. His curls weren't as tight as his moms, his hair was an inky black and was perfectly edged. He took the extended hand and gave it shake.

"I'm Bucky."

Kale smiled and went back to his homework.

"Okay guys I have chocolate chip pancake's eggs and bacons." Rue sat the plates down and turned around to go get the syrup. Bucky eyed the plates hesitantly. Was he supposed to serve himself or was she supposed to serve him?

Kale grabbed the pancakes hungrily and loaded his plate with bacon.

"You can eat as much as you want you know." He said to Bucky had he helped himself to the eggs.

Rue sat down with a cup of coffee and handed it to Bucky. "I didn't know how you took it so I left it black. Also setting down the syrup to an impatient Kale.

"Kale you should've put your homework in your backpack before eating." Rue chastised him.

"Okayyyy." Kale drawled out. Kale quickly ate and scooped up his backpack and headed out the door. Rue followed him. She watched him walk to the edge of the driveway and meet with the other kids that went to his school. Soon a bright yellow bus pulled up and Kale was on his way. The bus driver giving you a honk and a wave as she drove off down the street.

Rue walked back inside to find Bucky still sitting at the table. He wasn't eating he was just sitting there staring off into space. His mind a million miles away. Rue was afraid to disturb him so she in turn just watched him. His breathing wasn't labored. That was a good sign. Bucky snapped out of his trance and sensed someone behind him. He turned slightly in his chair to face Rue.

"Sorry I was thinking."

Rue walked towards the table scooping up the dirty dishes and carrying them over to the sink. "It's ok. I didn't want to umm… well I didn't want to disturb you." Rue put her attention to the task of rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher. She was totally startled when Bucky was next to her helping.

"I know you think I'm this crazy psycho assassin who is going to flip out at any time." Bucky said, the words with a little hurt in his voice. Rue paused.

"I'm sorry I just don't know you my brother didn't give me any details just that you needed a place to lay low and I was the only one he could trust. So I guess I'm doing a lot of assuming instead of asking you." Her lips curling into a smile. Bucky returned the gesture.

"I haven't had a really bad episode in over a year. The reason I need to lay low is because there is a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. A HYDRA mole. The guys and gal think it would be best if I hid out for a few months until they can track him down. They don't know if he has the ability to try and reactivate me or worse, capture me. So I'm not some completely crazy guy you have to be on edge about." Bucky told her taking the last plate and putting it into the dishwasher then closing it to start the cycle.

Rue let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well that's good to know I'm sure you will be fine here. Nobody even knows that Sam and I are brother and sister. We have different dads and his dad took him away from my mom when we were young. We reconnected when he was 17 and joined the military.

Bucky nodded his head with the information she was giving him. He wondered how old Rue was. She had a kid apparently no husband. She appeared to be very young. Sam was 32. As if Rue read his mind.

"I'm 27 just in case you are wondering." She gave him a wink and smile that caused Bucky to blush. She chuckled lightly.

"So why weren't you wearing any shoes and why were you dirty and looked like a hobo last night?" Rue spit the words out before she could even realize what she said. She quickly averted her eyes away from Bucky's eyes.

Bucky turned around and leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. Rue turned to face him. Bucky started laughing causing Rue to flush with embarrassment.

"It was a part of the Plan. We wanted to be sure the mole was off of our scent in regards to me. So we staged me having an episode and fleeing the compound with a little bit of fighting. I didn't wear shoes to make it seem more believable. I hid out in the woods for about a week then met up with the guys and they brought me here."

"Leave it to my brother to get me involved in his drama." Rue rolled her eyes. She started to head out of the kitchen. "Make yourself at home if you need me I will be out back in the shed." She called over her shoulder. Bucky watched her leave and couldn't help but appreciate the view. With a smirk plastered to his face he to walked out of the kitchen. Figured he would take advantage of the peace and watch a few movies.

 **LATER**

Rue had worked up an appetite. She had spent all morning and well into midafternoon working in her shed. A few of her orders were late so she was sure to include some free items. Rue made her money by selling homemade skincare and hair products. Along with homemade soy candles. She was doing quite well for herself. Not that she was hurting for money. Back in the day she was pursuing a career in music. She had wrote a few good songs and had made quite the buzz. It didn't last long though she decided music wasn't for her. Rather her boyfriend at the time required her attention. Jackson Nathaniel Teller. She missed him so much, He was still in California probably letting the club suck him in. Their romance had been deep, passionate. Rue understood why he turned her away. He didn't want her to feel the negative repercussions of his motorcycles club activities. He loved her dearly she was the only woman who he would ever truly love.

So when Rue got pregnant, Jax immediately broke up with her and Rue didn't hold it against him. She had seen him occasionally since then and even his son knew him as 'uncle Jax". It just wasn't meant to be but he would always have her heart. She silently said a prayer that he was doing well.

Pushing the thoughts of Jax to the recesses of her mind. Rue kept her headphones on as she walked into the Kitchen to make herself a quick sandwich. One of her favorite songs came on and Rue couldn't help but sing along.

 **MEANWHILE**

Bucky was resting on the couch when Rue came through the back door and walked into the kitchen. Bucky said hello but it went unnoticed by Rue she had her headphones in. He stood up to join her in the kitchen. He went to grab her attention and maybe eat some lunch with her. They were going to be living together for a while so it was best for them to become friendly with one another. He was not expecting the site in front of him when he hovered in the entryway to the kitchen.

Rue was currently swaying her hips very provocatively and singing. Bucky willed his feet to move but his body betrayed him and stayed put. Or was it the other way around?

"What you want, what you want" Rue sang out and put her hands in the air. Bucky was not only admiring her body but her voice was powerful. It was deep and soulful but uniquely raspy. Rue kept singing.

"What you wanna know about girl

"How I put it down, how I put it down, how I put it down." Rue blissfully unaware of Bucky watching her and caught up in Somo's naughty lyrics and well it had been over a year since she got some was really being raunchy. She couldn't help it. She rolled her body and shook her ass like a private dancer and kept singing.

"Don't you know that everything is bigger in the south?

Don't you want to lay back let me work it with my mouth?" That's was it Bucky felt his jeans tighten a little. It did not take a genius to know what she was singing about. He felt now was the best time to interrupt him. The last thing he needed was her catching him staring and telling her brother. He was not a pervert.

Bucky strode over to Rue and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Rue let out a scream and turned around and hit Bucky with a mean left hook and kneed him in the balls. He could do nothing but fall down to the ground clutching his boys.

Rue's eyes widened in horror realizing what she had just done. Ripping her earbuds out and kneeling down beside him Rue began to apologize profusely.

"Oh my God Bucky I am so sorry. I forgot you were here. You scared me. I had my headphones in. are you okay let me see. Not your balls but you face." The more and more Rue kept talking the more she kept stumbling over her words.

"Please don't be mad I swear I didn't mean to…" Rue began to cry. Her life was flashing before her eyes her hands began to shake. She was scared. Sure Bucky had told her he was pretty much treated, but that didn't strike fear into her heart. She had just attacked him and as sure as shit it would send him to the red zone. She scooted back from him and put her head into her hands. She didn't want to watch what he was about to do next.

Bucky sat up quickly. He had heard none of what Rue had been muttering. He groaned as he got to his feet. His stomach still feeling a little uncomfortable. His blue eyes quickly landed on the shaking and sobbing form in the corner. _Why is she crying?_ Bucky wondered. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and she flinched. Bucky cringed. No dame should flinch away from a man.

"Baby doll?"

Rue continued to sob and not look up.

"Baby doll are you okay what's wrong?" Bucky asked her. Scared that he was going to have to call Steve or Sam.

"Please don't kill me I didn't mean to…" She had snapped her head up and her dark brown eyes met his Blue ones. Her eyes were swollen and riddled with red.

"Why would I kill you?" Buck asked baffled. Rue just silently kept crying. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Listen I would never lay my hands on a woman. I may be temperamental but you were defending yourself from what you thought was an intruder. I should be apologizing to you baby doll." Bucky finished gently rubbing Rue's cheek.

Bucky stood up offering a hand to Rue, who gladly accepted. Bucky helped her into the stool that sat at the island in the kitchen. He turned around and quickly went over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. Filling it with water from the fridge and handed it to Rue. She quickly thanked him and took long sips from the glass. She finished drinking and set the glass down, unable to bring her eyes up to look at Bucky.

Bucky joined her at the island. But before he could open his mouth to speak, Rue burst out in laughter. Rue looked up at Bucky to see a look of confusion plastered onto his face. Which caused her to laugh harder.

"Are… are you okay?" Bucky asked hesitantly. Rue nodded her head in between her giggles. Wiping the tears out of her eyes rue gained her composure again.

"I'm sorry it kind of a nervous reflex but I kind of found it a little funny I was able to take you." She said playfully. Bucky scoffed.

"You did not take me out. You caught me off guard."

"Same difference."

"What does that even mean. 'Same difference.' How can something be the same difference it doesn't make any sense." Buck waived his hands in the air as if to hone it home.

Rue let out another little giggle. Bucky still had a lot of catching up to do.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Rue, Kale and Bucky had fell into a little routine. Eating breakfast together sending Kale off to school and Bucky had even started helping Rue with her business. She had taught him how to poor the candle wax into jars. How to set that wax. She even showed him how to make the lotions and face moisturizers. Bucky was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had even caught himself looking a little longer at Rue.

He realized two things. She had the most incredible laugh. When he could really get her going she would throw her head back and let her laugh rumble out of her throat. Sometimes she would try to stifle her laughing by putting her hand over her mouth. Shielding her perfectly white teeth from him. The second thing Bucky enjoyed was seeing Rue with her hair up. Her hair was a dark brown mess of tight curls that he so desperately wanted to run his hands through. He liked her with her hair up because he could see her face better. Her pouty shaped full lips. Her big dark brown doe eyes. Her wide but perfectly shaped nose. Her cheeks looked so soft! Her elegantly long neck that he could kiss and lick all day. The girl was a siren. He so desperately wanted to hear her sing again. Everything about Rue made him feel manly.

She was 5'3 tiny and had hips and ass for days. Her curves were in all the right places. Her breast looked perfectly round beneath her shirts. Her petite little frame was a masterpiece. It was like God had taken extra time molding her.

Bucky realized Rue had been calling his name while he had just been staring at her. He snapped out of his daze and nodded his head. "I'm sorry I was thinking." Bucky lied.

"I was asking are you going to be okay with tomorrow. It's Kales birthday party." Rue was still a little weary of Bucky. She just tried her best not to set him off even though Steve and her brother had thoroughly tried to convince her it was damn near impossible.

"Of course I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to seeing how birthday parties are thrown in the 21st century."

Rue walked over to him and handed him some more jars. "Oh come on, surely you have been to one of Tony's parties?"

"Yea but it's different. This a child's party. Trust me I'm looking forward to this one Baby Doll." Bucky gave Rue a wink. Causing her whole face to blush. Bucky committed that to memory. He realized something else in that moment too. He liked Rue.

 **AROUND THE SAME TIME AT THE AVENGERS COMPOUND**

Natasha and Steve had just finished working out. They were currently stretching and cooling down. "Did you ask her out yet?" Natasha asked with a slight smirk.

"No." Steve said solemnly. He had been meaning to call Rue and see if she was interested in maybe going to dinner but he was scared. Where would he take her? What would they talk about? He knew little things about her that Sam had told him in confidence but he didn't really know anything more about her. He knew her favorite color. Red. That was only because of Sam as well. The whole idea had left him brooding and not sleeping well. He needed to do one of two things. Ask her out or move the fuck on.

"Just call her and ask her out. Take her to do something fun. It doesn't have to be dinner Steve. I know that's what they did in the 40's but everything is so much more evolved now." Natasha leaned down towards her right leg and stretched some more. She stood up and walked over to Steve's gym bag and pulled his phone out of it.

"What are you doing 'Tasha?" Steve asked rising from his place on the floor.

"What you should've down days ago." She scrolled through her contacts and pushed the little green phone icon for Rue's name. It started to ring.

 **BACK AR RUE'S**

Rue's and Bucky's conversation was interrupted when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was Steve calling. She furrowed her brows and wondered what he wanted. She hoped everything was okay. It was so unlike Steve the past few days to be texting her and now he was calling without a heads up from her brother. Granted his best friend was living with her temporarily it was still out of the norm.

Rue slid the green circle to the right and answered with a shaky voice.

"Hello Steve? Is everything okay?" She nervously bit her lip. Bucky watched her. He wished he could be biting her lip.

Natasha put the phone on speaker and held it out of Steve's reach but not too far that he wouldn't be able to talk. She mouthed the words 'it's now or never'.

" _ **Hey no Rue everything is fine. I um just wanted to call and check up on you and Buck."**_

Rue let out sigh. "Oh well everything is fine here on our end. I've put this super soldier to work. He's been helping me fill in some orders that were behind." Rue said beaming.

" _ **That's great! You might have to put him on the payroll."**_ Rue let out a giggle. Natasha pinched Steve. 'Get on with it' she mouthed.

" _ **Hey listen Rue there is another reason I actually called."**_

Rue stopped pacing. "Okay is about Kales Party I understand if you cant make it. I didn't tell anyone that you guys were coming because I didn't want any press to show up. I also told the 3 other kids that are coming no electronics…" Rue began to panic. It would break Kale's heart if Captain America himself couldn't make it.

" _ **No Rue it's not that"**_ Steve said cutting her off.

" _ **I wanted to ask you out."**_ Steve blurted it out. There it was. She knew he was interested. Rue took the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Did Steve Rogers, her brother's best friend and the most eligible Bachelor in the world just ask her out?

" _ **Rue are you there?"**_ Rue heard Steve's voice croon through the speaker. She quickly put the phone back to her ear.

"I'm here Steve sorry. I um…well I umm you caught me off guard is all." Steve let out a light laugh. Natasha handed the phone to him and gave him a wink. Quickly leaving the gym. On her way out of the door she encountered Sam. "Why are you all so smiley?" He asked curiously.

"I think your sister is about to say yes or no to a date with geezer over there." Natasha kept on walking. Sam hurried over to Steve to see if he could eavesdrop on his conversation.

" _ **So what do you say?"**_ Steve bringing Rue back to the task at hand.

"I would love to go out with you Steve." Rue said with a bright smile.

Bucky almost dropped the candle he was pouring. Steve had asked Rue out? He wasn't even aware she was on his radar. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Rue couldn't stop smiling. She would've done a little dance but Bucky was in the room so she had to keep her composure.

" _ **Great I will plan something and let you know tomorrow what day!"**_ Steve was also smiling.

"Okay Steve, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

" _ **You sure will beautiful."**_ Steve ended the phone call. Sam clasped him on his shoulder.

"You finally asked her out. You sly devil." Steve laughed.

"Yea well 'Tasha backed me into a corner."

"Well I'm glad she did." The two of them walked out of the gym to go meet with the rest of the team to discuss their grand entrance for tomorrow.

Rue turned around to face Bucky.

"Hey I think we are finished for today. You have been such a big help." Rue stated. Walking towards the door of the shed/workshop.

"No problem." Bucky replied a little standoffish. Rue didn't pick up on his tone. They both headed inside to prepare for the events of tomorrow.

Rue was in the living room wrapping presents when Bucky called her into the kitchen. Rue got up from her spot on the floor and went to see what Bucky was fussing about. Bucky had suggested he make dinner tonight to show his appreciation for everything that Rue had been doing for him.

"Hey where is your mallet?" He asked taking a cutting board out from a cabinet.

"Oh it's over here." Rue walked over to the island and opened up a drawer. Her house phone started to ring. She would return the phone call later.

"So what are you making?" She asked pulling herself onto the island to sit.

"Chicken parmesan." he replied. Bucky had wanted to stay mad at Rue but he realized he couldn't'. Steve had asked her out first and he had made no mention to her that he fancied her. As jealous as he was he couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"That's one of my favorite dishes. Have you been doing some recon on me?" She teasingly threw some breadcrumbs at him.

"Hey I need those." He chastised her. Not before shooting her playful grin. Rue went to speak but the answering machine cut her off.

" _Hey Rue it me Rochelle I was just letting you know I was able to get off work so I will be there. I hope the reason you didn't answer the phone is because you have a man buried between your thighs blowing your back out. I hope his dick and tongue are tattooing their name on that pussy. I hope he is sweating out your perm girl…even though you don't have one. I hope…"_ Rue scrambled off of the counter and dashed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Rochelle hush!" Rue screamed into the phone as she dashed up the stairs. Unbeknownst to her the answering machine never hung up. So Bucky was privy to everything she was about to discuss.

"Oh, Well I guess you weren't getting your back blown out then." Rochelle teased from the other end of the line. Rue sat down on her bed.

"No I wasn't jeez Ro' you could make a porn star blush." Rue joked back.

"Any way hoochie what's been up with you I haven't heard from you in over a week.?" Rochelle sounded concerned.

"I have a friend staying here with me well an old friend of Sams from college." She lied. She didn't want to mention to much information over the phone.

"Is it a man? God please tell me it's a man!" Rochelle barked.

"It is!"

"Girl I need details. Is he fine? Like Channing Tatum fine? Or like Mark Wahlberg fine?"

Rue laid back onto her bed. Looked at her door as if Bucky was about to burst through it.

"Girl he is finer" she shrieked.

"Okay I need details" Rochelle pleaded.

 **MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS**

Buck had stopped pounding the chicken to listen more intently. His original plan was not to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. Rue's crass friend was asking her questions and Rue was about to describe him. Here he thought he had pretty much gone unnoticed by Rue. Bucky listened in as Rue described how good looking he was. He smiled. She thought he was classically handsome. Rue went on to describe how his arms looked like they had the ability to pick her up and fuck her up against a wall. _She had no idea._ He thought. One thing caught Bucky off guard though. She told her friend how he had been calling her 'Baby Doll' and every time he said it made her heart flutter. Bucky smiled. _Note to self. Call her that more often._ Soon the conversation was over after Rue assured her friend she would meet him tomorrow. He heard Rue start to make her way back downstairs.

When Rue entered the kitchen her face was flushed. She felt like she had been on the other line with a phone sex operator. Walking back over to the island Rue took her original spot.

"So is there anything I could help you with?" She asked Bucky. Totally unaware he had heard everything she had told her friend.

 _Is there anything I can help you with?_ Bucky thought silently. He wanted to clear the counter and show Rue just how capable he was at picking her up.

"No Baby Doll, I'm all good down here. Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner." He smiled at her.

Heat radiated from Rue's chest. She absolutely loved when Bucky called her that. She blushed.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh and Kale is spending the night at my aunt's house so maybe we could watch a movie after dinner?" She asked looking at him with eyes that hoped he didn't turn her down.

"Sure thing Baby Doll." Buck replied. Rue turned on her heels and headed back upstairs. She was thoroughly happy. Here she was going out on a date very soon with the Captain America. And there was also a very hot Super Soldier making her dinner downstairs. What was a girl going to do?

 **A/N: OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY. OUT OF ALL MY FANFICS I AM WRITING THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE. IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SEEM OOC THAT'S BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION AND WE CAN DO THAT HERE RIGHT? SO THERE WAS A LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE NO ONE MINDED I SURE DIDN'T. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KALE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY. THE AVENGERS WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE ALONG WITH SOME OF RUE AND SAMS FAMILY. OH AND JAX WILL BE THERE TO. SO DRAMA AND MORE DRAMA. MAYBE A LITTLE BIT MORE FLUFF. I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO FLUFF BUCKY AND RUE MORE OR RUE AND STEVE. ALSO I NEED IDEAS OF WHERE AND WHAT RUE AND STEVE WILL DO FOR THEIR FIRST DATE. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO CALLIOPE'S SCRIBE FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY! IF YOU GUYS SEE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX THEM. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND! UNTIL NEXT TIME…**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm free. I just do what I want, say what I want, say how I feel and I don't try to hurt nobody. I just try to make sure that I don't compromise my art in any kind of way, and I think people respect that._

 _-Erykah Badu-_

Warmth pooled over Bucky's eyelids causing him to rouse slightly from his sleep. Bucky stretched himself on the couch and felt a weight on his lap. He opened his eyes. There asleep between his legs and resting on his chest was Rue. Her face was pressed against his upper body her arms wrapped snuggly around him. Bucky's heart hammered in his chest. He thought back to last night how they were watching her favorite movie, 'Dodgeball' and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had tried to wake her so she could go upstairs but she had swatted his hand away. So instead he pulled her onto him so her neck wouldn't hurt. At least that's what he told himself.

A smile crossed his lips. The morning sun peeking through the blinds casted a golden glow onto her skin making her appear as if she were a Goddess. Her T-shirt had risen up exposing her hip. The skin there looked so soft. Bucky couldn't help but run his fingers across it to see if it was. He inhaled. It was torture because now he wanted to know if the rest of her skin on her body was just as supple.

Her hair was in a loose pony tail with a few stray hairs spilling onto her face. Bucky gently pushed them away from her brow. Rue smiled and squeezed him tightly. Murmuring something about 'stupid pillow stop moving'. Bucky felt as if he were in a dream or heaven. If it was a dream he didn't want to wake up. If it was heaven surely he had made amends with his past and had been accepted into those pearly gates.

It was in this moment Bucky knew he couldn't let Rue go. Ever. It was also in this moment that Bucky realized that he may in fact love her. They hadn't known each other that long but what was time when matters of the heart were concerned? This generation was weird. They were always in hurry but when love was involved it had to be years. Bucky didn't understand it. When he was growing up you either knew or you didn't. You didn't spend years with someone and then suddenly decide she wasn't the one. Most of the time you knew at first site.

Rue stirred a little in her sleep causing there to brush up against Bucky's morning situation. Bucky bit his lip. He needed to wake her now. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered her name. Rue still did not awaken. So Bucky shook her a little. Rue's eyes flew open. At first she was totally unaware of where she was until she sat up. She looked down at her position and back up at Bucky. Her cheeks were on fire and Bucky couldn't help but wonder why god blessed him with such a site. She quickly averted her gaze down.

"Please tell me I didn't drool on you?" Rue asked. Her arms and body still resting on Bucky. His hands were around her waist holding her. His fleshy hand still resting on the little patch o

"No, you didn't." Bucky replied gazing down at her.

Rue could feel Bucky's eyes burning a hole through her. She didn't want to make eye contact though. She was becoming more aware of her surroundings and could totally feel his morning situation on her leg. Rue was no prude. She was a grown woman with needs. However, she wasn't one to just jump on anything. So it was an inner battle within herself not to just straddle Bucky's lap and kiss him senseless. Until the Super Soldier caught on and ripped her clothes off and tore into her body. Rue shivered.

Bucky wanted her to look at him. She wouldn't. God he could stare at face all day and never get bored. She was just that beautiful to him. So the fact that she was hiding her face from him irritated him.

Rue quickly stood up deciding to just avoid eye contact with Bucky. She went straight into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. Without giving Bucky a second glance she ran up the stairs and into the privacy of her bedroom.

Bucky got up from the couch and headed downstairs to his room. He needed a shower. A long cold shower. He hoped that Rue was not angry with him. Even though if she was he had no idea what the reason would be. He would totally do everything over the same exact way, in his life if it meant he got to wake up with her again.

 **UPSTAIRS**

Rue was thoroughly flustered. She was so hot and bothered she could turn a cold faucet warm! She paced her room. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that she had left the comfort of Bucky's arms so quickly. In so many ways she wanted desperately to go down stairs and just have him run his hands on her body. Rue was convinced his touch alone would send her body into overdrive completing her. Rue went into her Bathroom. She needed a shower. A cold one.

Bucky just didn't know how bad she wanted him to press those lips of his onto her skin and start exploring. She longed to reach between his legs and stroke him. Yup cold shower indeed.

 **ABOUT 30 MIN LATER**

Rue stepped out of the shower and decided on an outfit for the day. She chose a pink summer dress with cherry blossoms on it. The straps crisscrossed in the back where it was mostly open. She chose a pair of yellow strappy wedges as her shoes. It was going to be a nice day out so Rue decided to put her hair up into a donut bun. She left little tendrils of curls around the nape of her neck. She opted for no makeup. She really didn't need any. She polished off her look with her pink pearl earrings. She twirled in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile.

Rue walked into an empty kitchen. Humming a toon Rue made herself a cup of coffee. She inhaled the rich aroma. She was probably going to need about 2 cups to get through todays excitement. Rue finished her cup of Coffee and went downstairs to see if Bucky would help her hang the decorations for Kale's party.

Bucky had just stepped into his jeans when Rue knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. He called up for her to come in. Rue walked down the stairs and inhaled sharply. Bucky had his back to her rifling through his duffle bag. He was shirtless. Rue didn't know where his muscles began or where they ended. He was built like a Greek God. Rue couldn't help but notice his prosthetic arm and shoulder. It was proportionate to his real limb. The fact that Bucky had a fake arm did not take away from his sexiness. If anything it added to it.

Bucky turned around to face Rue and pulled a shirt over his head. Rue frowned. She would rather if he didn't wear the shirt. He scowl did not go unnoticed by Bucky.

"Good morning." Bucky called out sitting on the bed to throw on his socks and shoes.

"Yea it is a good morning." Rue smiled.

"So what's up?" Bucky asked just as he was finished tying his boots.

"I was wondering if you would help me with the decorations. I want to hang a banner out front and just line the picnic tables on the side of the house with the tablecloths. If you don't mind." Rue nervously twisted her hands together.

"Sure thing Baby Doll." Bucky stood up and headed upstairs and Rue followed.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

They were all finished with the decorations and the caterers had started to arrive. Rue shook her head. Leave it to Tony to offer to pay for everything. She didn't understand why he ordered so much food not that many people were coming.

Rue was currently talking to the owner of 'Lorraine's Edible's'. She was motioning to her where she thought the food should go. Not too close to the D.J booth or dance floor. The party was due to start in an hour and everyone was just putting on the last finishing touches. Finishing her conversation and heading back inside Rue wanted to find Bucky and offer him a big thank you for helping.

Walking through the back door Rue noticed her attic ladder was down and music was playing. _Bucky must've found my grandma's old record collection._ She thought. Rue climbed the stairs and found Bucky hunched over her old picture albums.

"Oh no please tell me you didn't find my old high school yearbook."

Bucky looked back at her and smiled.

"Not yet." Rue laughed.

"Trust me you do not want to see the awkward teenager I was. I cut my hair so short and wore it in spikes. I was going through a Goth faze. Freaked my grandma out!" She said as she knelt down beside Bucky.

"I seriously doubt you could look anything but awkward." Rue blushed. Bucky was always complimenting her or doing things to make her smile. She could barely contain the butterflies in her stomach. Rue stood up and walked over to record player and changed the song to Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the moon."

Bucky stood up and walked over to her. His closeness caused Rue to turn around. Bucky took Rue's hands in his own and led her a few paces away from the record player.

"Dance with me." He commanded. He wrapped his metal arm around her and rested it on the small of her back. The other hand he reached out for hers and held it out. Rue placed her other hand on Bucky's shoulder. It was cool to the touch and smooth. Rue had to remind herself to breath. Bucky's touch was sending fire through her body and it all was collecting between her legs.

 _Fill my heart with song and_

 _Let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adore_

Bucky twirled her and brought her back. This time pressing her body closer to his. Rue couldn't take her eyes off of Bucky's. She was floating on a cloud and she hoped she would never come down. Never in all her 27 years, had a man danced with her the way he was dancing with her now. Never had a man looked at her the way he was looking at her now. It was pure adoration. He looked at her lovingly. Rue was mesmerized. He dipped her and swung her and brought her back up.

The song was nearing its end.

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you._

It was over. Rue was breathing heavily. Not because the dance had exhausted her. It was because Bucky had totally took her breath away. Bucky gently rubbed the side of her face. Rue pushed her head into his hand. Bucky liked watching her long eyelashes brush against her skin. Rue opened her eyes. Bucky leaned in and so did Rue. Ever so gently did Bucky press his lips to hers. Rue gently slid her hands up and tangled them into his hair. Bucky pushed a little harder causing Rue to open her mouth and he slid his tongue into hers. She tasted even better than he thought she would. Bucky caressed the back of Rue's head and began to entwine his tongue with hers. Rue let out a little moan that caused Bucky to lower his hands and grip her ass. Bucky didn't want to pull away but he needed to. The party was going to start soon and what he wanted to do, to her would take more time then what they had.

So with much diligence he ended this kiss. He steadied Rue until she found her balance. Neither one of them spoke.

"I'm going to go downstairs and umm… grab a beer. Thanks for the dance Bucky." Rue turned and went down the ladder. Before she was out of ear shot Bucky called down to her.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, you look beautiful Baby Doll." Rue bit her lip and smiled. Bucky sure knew how to make a girl feel special.

 **PARTY TIME**

Rue was standing next to the D.J telling him to make sure if he played any kind of rap son to make sure it was the edited version. She did not need the kids that weren't hers picking up a colorful vocabulary. Kale knew better. He was always correcting her when she let one fly. She couldn't help it. Her brother had officially nicknamed her the pirate. She smiled at the thought.

Bucky was on the phone with Steve watching Rue flutter about. He was in love there was no denying it. Only thing he felt bad about was how he was going to tell Steve. He didn't meant to fall in love with her it just happened surely Steve would understand.

"RUE! Hey gurlllllll." A tall leggy black girl shouted from the front of the driveway.

Rue looked to who called her. "Ro! Oh My God!" Rue ran over to her and hugged her. The two woman embraced. Rochelle was also wearing a summer dress. Hers was black and came just above her knee. It was tight in the bust and waist and flared out. She had worn a pair of wedges as well. They were a faded forest green. Her hair hung in loose waives down her back. Her skin shined like liquid gold.

"Girl you are wearing that dress. Come on spin for mama." Rue twirled in a circle stopping abruptly and put her hand on her hip to strike a pose. Bucky Smiled watching the interaction. Clearly the two of them had been friends for a while.

"Ro damn girl you been working out look at that ass." Rue gave her butt a gentle smack.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. My neighbor is a personal trainer and he has been working me out Hun Tea." Rue burst into a fit of laughter.

"I feel like that means two things." Rue replied in between giggles.

"Like I said we have A LOT of catching up to do. Now where is my nephew?"

Rue pointed behind her to a small black Prius that had just pulled up. Kale and a little girl hopped out of the back along with another black woman stepping out of the driver side.

"Aunty Ro! You came?!" Kale screamed running up to her and jumping into her arms.

"Cousin Rue." A light skin little girl with green eyes ran up and hugged her.

"Cadence! How are you? You're getting so tall." Her mom quickly ran over and embraced Rue as well.

"Jeez niece you're getting old." Tyler said pulling out of the hug.

"Really, do you have to call me niece you are 3 years older than me. We are more like sisters." The three women started laughing and joking. Soon the other 2 kids that were supposed to show up arrived.

Rue, Tyler and Rochelle were on the dance floor dancing. Tyler was doing a little two-step, Ro was hitting the nae nae and Rue was swinging her arms like the song was telling her to do. Suddenly Rue called over to Kale and his friends to come and join them.

"Mommy I can hit the Quan better than you." Rue laughed.

"You wish Kale." Rue and Kale started having a dance off. It ended with Rue picking him up and tickling him.

"Okay sweetie I need something to drink." Rue walked off the dancefloor.

"Girl me too." Ro linked arms with her and they walked over the bar. That was also courtesy of Tony.

"I'll take a patron and red bull." Rue told the bartender.

"Make that two." Ro requested in a sing song voice holding up two fingers.

Both women sat down with their drinks.

"So where is Mr. Pick me up and fuck you up against a wall at?" Rue nearly spit out her drink. The last time she saw Bucky was when they had all got there. She looked around and didn't see him. _Where did he run off to?_ Rue gazed down at her watch. In about 5 minutes the Avengers…Well mostly Tony would be making their grand entrance.

As if right on que Bucky came around the corner towards the bar and asked for a beer. Rochelle's mouth was hanging open. He got his beer and walked over to the women. Rue was smiling and her friend was still openly gawking. "Rochelle this is James, James this is my best friend Rochelle."

Bucky smiled and reached his hand out to shake Rochelle's. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

They said there greetings. Bucky kissed Rue on the top of her head and walked over to where the food was. Rue watched him walk away and Rochelle couldn't help but stare at her friend.

"He could ma'am me all da girl please tell me you hit that?" Rochelle asked accusingly. Rue shook her head and took a sip out of her drink.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Relax Ro, damn. I'm not some helpless damsel don't worry about my lady bits." Rue told her, taking another sip out of her drink.

Just then Iron Man's theme song began to blast from the speakers and Rue turned her head towards the sky. "Come on girl Tony is about to make his entrance." Rue said as she grabbed Ro's hand and pulled her over to the backyard. Just then they saw a glimmer of red streak though sky and come hurtling towards them. It leveled out and came down a little more slowly.

"Did someone order a life size Iron Man for his birthday?" Tony said stepping out of his suit. Kale ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Suddenly the sky turned dark and lightning and thunder boomed and cracked in the sky. Rochelle looked at Rue and mouthed _what's going on?_

"Just keep watching." Rue pointed towards a swirling vortex. Bucky came up behind Rue and pulled her closer to his body. She let him. She felt good nestled against him. Suddenly lightening stuck the ground and there stood Thor.

"Come friends let us make merry for little Kale's party." His voice boomed through the air. Gesturing with his hammer behind them. Everyone turned around to see Steve, Natasha, Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Clint and her brother standing perfectly posed behind them. Kale ran so fast and jumped into Steve's arms.

"Uncle Steve you came." Kale hugged the Captains legs.

"Oh come on my entrance was so much better than his." Tony complained while he walked over to the bar.

"Aww is Tony going to cry." Natasha said as her and Clint followed them. The D.J turned the music back on everyone started partying again.

Rue walked inside the house realizing she needed to relieve her bladder. Washing her hands and stepping out Rue walked into the Kitchen to prep the birthday cake with candles. Tony may have had the cake made but no one was going to take this little memory away from her.

"Could you use some help?" Steve asked upon entering the kitchen.

"Well I'm only using 6 candles, if I was managing your birthday cake I'm sure I could."

"Oh ha ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Steve said with a straight face. The corners of his mouth started to pull up and Rue burst out with laughter. Steve followed suit.

"So I was thinking for a date that we could go to this gaming arcade. It's strictly for adults and it would be so much better than dinner and a movie." Steve said nervously rubbing the back of his head unsure if Rue would like the idea.

"So you know I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're old right?" Rue looked at him with all seriousness in her face.

Steve smiled. She was feisty. It was something he thoroughly enjoyed about her. She never backed down from her brother. She always said what was on her mind. Even if sometimes she chose the most inappropriate moments.

"I wouldn't dream of it ma'am" Steve said a little more huskily than he meant. He stepped closer to Rue and grabbed her hand. Steve had never been a forward man. If you asked anyone of his team mates they swore he was a virgin which was false. He and Peggy had made love one night to no one's knowledge. So what he was about to do was definitely out of the norm.

Steve pulled Rue close causing her to drop a few of the candles.

"Steve, if you make me oomph…" Rue couldn't finish her sentence because Steve had crashed his lips to hers and startled Rue. She quickly softened though and began to return the kiss. Steve grabbed her backside and picked her up and set her down on the sink. Rue's blood was like fire running though her veins. Her ears could hear nothing due to all the pressure in her body. Steve bit her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth letting his tongue gain entry.

Steve held the back of her head steady and began to kiss her neck and roam around her collar bone. Rue leaned her head back and let out a quiet little moan, which caused Steve to cup her breast.

"Ahem…" Ro called from the doorframe. Steve jumped away from Rue so quickly.

"Am I interrupting?" Ro said with a sly smirk. Rue just was trying to get over the shock of what just happened.

"Not at all ma'am." Steve brushed past her and quickly got missing. His face as red as a tomato.

"Well well well. Look at you. Do you need a moment? I have a little pocket rocket in my clutch if you need one." Ro sauntered over to a dazed Rue.

Rue hopped down from the sink and picked up the dropped candles.

"Shut up Ro. Not now." Rue said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Ro asked placing her hand on her friends shoulder. Rue turned around and began to cry and told her about that morning with Bucky and the attic and just now with Steve. She was thoroughly confused.

 **BACK AT THE PARTY**

The Party was in full swing now. All of the Avengers dancing having a good time. Kale was currently trying to show Bucky how to do the nae nae. They had just finished singing happy birthday. Rue smiled from ear to ear. He had really taken a liking to him. After her conversation with Ro in the kitchen Rue felt a little bitter. It was okay to completely like them both. She wasn't married to either of them and maybe having two men pine after you wouldn't be such a bad thing. It was her turn to be chased. Not the other way around.

Steve could think of no better time to talk to Eve now that she was all alone standing at the food table. He really wanted to discuss what happened in the kitchen.

"So I haven't seen you eat anything all night, don't tell me you are watching you figure." Steve said standing close to Rue.

"Why Captain America, have you been watching my figure?" Rue jokingly nudged him.

"What if I was ma'am?" Steve said stepping closer to Rue. Their bodies touching. Rue cleared her throat. Steve smiled.

"I didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No its okay. Really." Rue said popping a spinach quiche in her mouth.

"So about what happened in the kitchen." Steve started. Rue held up a hand to stop him.

"Look we are both adults right?" She asked Steve.

"Right." He agreed.

"Well what happened in the kitchen was okay with me. I enjoyed it. I didn't expect something like that from you but none the less I enjoyed it." Rue said with a smile. She pulled Steve into a sideways hug.

"To being an adult." Steve said.

Steve held up his beer bottle and Rue clinked her hard cider glass to his. Rue pulled her eyes towards the driveway.

Rue heard a motorcycle pull up and turned her head to see who it was. She strained her body. She would recognize him anywhere. It was Jax parking his bike and removing his helmet. Tyler and Ro looked at each other.

"Girl we need to go refill our drinks because this is a lot of heat." Ro grabbed Tyler and pulled her to the bar. Steve noticed the guy on the bike and walked up to Sam and asked who it was. Sam just handed him his beer and walked after his sister.

Rue took off running towards him. It had been so long. Too long since she felt his hands on her body. Too long since she felt his lips against hers. Jax saw her coming and picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you too." He said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Rue couldn't help it. She started crying.

"Shh why would a pretty little thing like you cry over a bad boy like me?" Jax asked making her giggle. Rue wiped the tears out of her face and pulled Jax into another hug.

Bucky watched from a distance and was fuming. All night he had watched her be the center of attention. From Tony flirting to Clint doting on her. Just now he had to watch Steve and her flirt now here she was with some other guy hugging him like he was the last man on earth. Granted that they had yet to talk about the kiss they shared but still. He had every right to question the current situation.

Meanwhile Steve stood next to Tony watching the scene play out in front of him. He knew he Jax was. What he didn't understand was what was he doing here? He wasn't invited. At least not to his knowledge.

"Jackson Teller what are you doing here?" Sam walked up to the couple and placed himself between Jax and his sister.

"Sam, what's up brother? Hey listen Baby girl I need to speak with you brother real quick I promise you will have my undivided attention in a minute." Rue nodded her head and walked off towards her the bar where her aunt and best friend sat.

"Girl please tell me how you managed to have 3 men pining after you at the same damn party?" Her aunt asked seriously.

"There is no secret the shit just happened." Rue rolled her eyes.

"Girl you got your hands F.U.L.L." Ro pointed out.

"I know." Rue whined.

"Sam's college friend hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you all night. Don't get me started on how Captain Fucking America has been using every excuse to touch you every time you guys talk. And what happened in the kitchen. I need to go shake my ass." Rochelle said as she walked away towards the D.J Booth. Tyler shrugged her shoulders and followed Rochelle.

Rue sat alone sipping her drink. She had definitely had a few.

"Is this seat taken?" Bucky startled her. She shook her head.

"Kale looks like he had a blast trying to teach you to dance." Bucky let out a light laugh.

"So who is that?" Bucky motioned his head towards Jax. Leave it to Bucky to cut right to the chase.

Rue blushed. She wanted to be honest with Bucky. Especially after what happened in the attic. She didn't want to lie. Whatever their relationship turned out to be. Rue believed honesty was always the best policy.

"He's my ex. My first love just a lot of history there." She replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"He's Kales dad isn't he?" Bucky asked quietly. Rue nearly choked on her drink.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The kid looks just like him. Only he has your skin tone." Bucky said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Excuse me, excuse me everybody I need your attention up here for a moment." Rue turned her head towards the D.J booth. What in the hell was Tyler doing with the mic.

"We have a real treat for you. My girl, my niece Rue is going to sing a song." Rue put her head down. They did not just seriously put her out like this. Bucky smirked. She had beautiful voice and he was excited to hear it again. Rue walked over to the D.J Booth to try and finagle her way out of it.

Sam walked over back to his friends with Jax in tow. After the information Jax told him Sam decided not to beat his ass and let him stay. After today he would never have to hear the name Jackson Teller again.

Jax shook hands with everyone. Steve didn't like the guy but decided to remain professional.

"Your sisters about to sing." Steve motioned towards the D.J booth.

"Not surprised. Rochelle is always trying to her to sing again." Sam said nonchalantly.

Rue grabbed the Mic and asked everyone to come forward.

"So my best friend really wants me to sing so I told her I would only if she and Tyler do the backup." Rue held out her hand for the mic stand and lowered it. Tyler brought over a stool and a guitar.

Rue leaned down to speak into the mic.

"I'm also going to play a little something too. It's been awhile so please go easy on me." She said with a shaky voice.

Rue sat down and strummed the guitar and picked it a little just to get the feel of it. She turned away from the mic and whispered to Tyler and Ro what song she wanted them to harmonize for.

"Okay so I wrote this song years ago. It was on my album maybe you've heard it maybe you haven't. It's called 'Hypnotic.'"

Rue began to strum the guitar and hum. Bucky had moved closer to get a good look at her. Jax just smiled. He remembered this song. She had wrote it for him. It was about their first date.

 _I wanna be on the front line_

 _Knotted up suit ties_

 _Talkin' like a headstrong mama_

 _Gotta picture in your wallet_

 _Makin' me habit_

 _Wearin' your vintage t-shirt_

 _Tie ribbons on ya top hat_

 _Tellin me I'm all that_

 _Just like the girls from your home town_

 _Sweet blooded and I'm stranded_

 _See if I can stand it_

 _Drinkin' in the shallow water_

 _Magnetic everything about you_

 _You really got me now_

Sam rolled his eyes. Half expecting his sister to keep her gaze on Jax he was presently surprised when she was looking at Bucky then her gaze flickered to Steve.

Bucky could not take his eyes away from her. She was staring back at him. He made sure to wink at her. Which caused her to smile and turn her head away. When Rue landed her gaze on Steve his heart fluttered. Was she singing to him or did her eyes just happen to land on him? She smiled. He smiled back

 _You do it to me so well_

 _Hypnotic takin' over me_

 _Make me feel like someone else_

 _You got me talkin' in my sleep_

 _I don't wanna come back down_

 _I don't wanna touch the ground_

 _Pacific Ocean dug so deep_

 _Hypnotic takin over me_

Rue couldn't help but stare at Bucky. Every time he looked at her he set her skin on fire. Every time he spoke he sent chills down her spine. She hadn't felt that way since when she and Jax had been together. Bucky made her feel wanted. He made her feel like a woman. He never let her lift anything heavy. He always took out the trash. It was all very subtle but Rue understood as clear as day when she was on the mic that she loved Bucky. Or at least was starting to have some serious feelings for him. Then there was Steve. He had her attention to. There were so many unspoken things between them. When she was near him he made her feel special. When he spoke to her he made sure his words were for her alone. Then earlier when he had caught her in the kitchen and told her how beautiful she looked. They had shared a very steamy kiss and now she was unsure of her feelings for Bucky. She felt terrible but she liked both of them.

 _White threads on my laces_

 _Stuck on the hinges_

 _Swingin' the door to the to the back yard_

 _Got splinters walkin' tight ropes_

 _Spun like a bandage_

 _Touch on the outer surface_

 _Bright eyes of the solstice_

 _Wherever you mind is headed for a freight train city_

 _Locked up till you're moon lit_

 _Brushin' my hair back_

 _Feelin' ya lips on my cold neck_

 _Magnetic everything about you_

 _You really got me now._

Jax followed Rue's line of sight. She was staring at the guy with the fake arm. Jax smirked. She did have a type. He was happy for her. If she had found happiness with this man he wished her all the luck in the world. She deserved it. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met. It's why he had to let her and Kale go. She had stopped her career for him. He could not let her live the life the club had to offer. By his calculations though there was another she had eyes for. It wasn't his place to get involved though. He had lost that right a long time ago. Although he was sure Rue hadn't let any other man touch her the way that he used to. He was almost certain she hadn't been with anyone other than him. There last romp being a year ago. He grinned. He would be lying if he said knowing she didn't let anyone else taste her didn't satisfy him. It kind of made him feel a little bad. He knew how much power her love for him had over her. Hopefully after tonight she could move on with her life.

 _You do it to me so well_

 _Hypnotic takin' over me_

 _Make me feel like someone else_

 _You got me talkin' in my sleep_

 _I don't wanna come back down_

 _I don't wanna touch the ground_

 _Pacific Ocean dug so deep_

 _Hypnotic takin over me_

Rue finished the song. It was completely quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Whoooooo again again." Tony called out. Everyone else started clapping and shouting. Rue just looked at Bucky like he was the only one there. Bucky was about to get up when Rue took her eyes off of him and stood up. Jax had walked over to her. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and led him away towards the front of the house. When Jax walked past Bucky he winked at him.

Tyler realized it was getting late and she was tired. She called for Kale and Cadence to pack up there things and get ready to go. Kale was spending the night again. There were some things his mommy needed to get straight. Sam had pulled her aside a little bit ago and had also asked could she take Kale. Tyler said her good byes. Not before Tony had a moment to offer to buy her dinner. She politely declined. She didn't have time for a playboy. Everyone laughed because that was certainly a first for Tony.

Steve slipped away to speak with Bucky. He saw the way Buck and Rue had looked at each other. He wanted to know what was going on. He felt a tightness in his chest he couldn't shake when he was around her. Today kissing her senseless and tasting her skin proved these feeling were not going away any time soon.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE FRONT PORCH**

Rue sat down on the porch swing and pulled Jax down with her. She watched Tyler drive away with the kids. Thank God she took Kale because there were some things she and Bucky needed discuss and she couldn't trust that her clothes were going to be on by the end of this night.

"So what made you come all this way to see me Jax?" Rue asked leaning her head in his shoulder. Jax entwined their arms. He wanted to remember this. Everything that was about to happen he wanted to be able to hold on to this memory. Jax lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes better. It had been so long since he tastes those lips. Since his tongue licked every inch of her body. He knew if he picked Rue up right now and took her into the house, he could feel her one last time. He desperately wanted too. So instead he pulled her mouth to hers and claimed her lips. He slowly kissed her. His tongue danced on her lips and she opened her mouth and gave him access. He gently sucked on her tongue and nipped her bottom lip. Damn how he wanted to have her one last time. He pulled away before he lost himself in everything that was Rue.

"I wanted to see you one last time before I go." Rue pulled away and stared up at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked with fear in her voice.

 **BACK ON THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE WHERE THE PARTY IS.**

Sam had been so caught up drinking with Thor and Clint that he didn't notice his sister had slipped away with Jax. As he scanned the few faces from party and didn't see them. He walked over to Steve and Bucky.

"Where is my sister?"

Bucky pointed to the front of the house.

"Shit come on I need you guys." Sam said as he jogged to the front of the house.

 **BACK ON THE PORCH**

"Jax answer me where are you going that this is the last time you will be seeing me." Rue was trying to no let the tears fall but she was scared. Yea she had found potential love with someone else but it didn't change the fact she would always have feelings for Jax.

"Listen baby girl." And Jax told her everything about Gemma and Tara and how he was about to be labeled Mr. Mayhem he finished his tale just as Sam, Steve and Bucky rounded the corner.

Rue stood up. She couldn't believe what Jax had told her. He had come here to say goodbye? He was sacrificing so much for that damn club. He had sacrificed her and Kale and the potential to have a loving wife and family. It was always the club.

"Aw shit man I thought you were going to tell her with me." Sam said to Jax. Bucky and Steve just looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on.

"I have to go now, I couldn't wait." Jax stood up to leave. Rue grabbed his arm.

"So that's it. You tell me you're going to pretty much commit suicide then you stand up to leave. No I love you or I'm sorry no official good bye that's it?" Rue was breathing heavily and silent tears were rolling down her face. Sam took a step towards his sister.

Steve wanted to hit Jax in the face. Any man who made Rue cry deserved pain and he was ready to give it him.

"Don't you take another god damn step Samuel." Rue said holding up her hand. Sam listened. He knew his sister was about to go ape shit. Rochelle walked up behind Bucky and Steve. Curious as to what was going on.

"Baby girl of course I'm going to say bye." Jax said. His eyes pleading with Rue to calm down.

"Don't give me that baby girl bull shit. Do you know what you are doing? Do you know how stupid you sound? I can't believe you are giving up your life for that fucking club." Rue stepped closer to Jax.

"Do you have any idea how much hurt and pain you have caused me and I still loved you I still left myself open to you. I lied to my son for you and this is how you throw shit in my face? By sacrificing yourself for them? Ever since you touched me no other man has. I have been waiting for you. I have been so lonely. I have been taking anti-depressants trying to convince myself that you are the only one for me. I have been absolutely miserable. "

Rue balled up her fist and hit Jax in his nose. Bucky just stood there and smirked. He was not about to get involved. If from what he was gathering from the conversation Jax was a fucking idiot. How any man could let a dame like Rue go had to stupid. Steve and Bucky had a similar thought process. It was like a bomb had been dropped. He had no idea how deep Rue's sadness had went. Apparently Sam hadn't told him everything.

Steve made to move forward but Sam held up his hand blocking him and shook his head. Jax cried out in pain and gripped his nose. He deserved that.

"Baby girl come on please I'm sorry god dammit." Jax yelled grabbing her arms. "I know I fucked up. I know I have been a constant source of pain in your life. I'm sorry alright I get it. You're angry. But this is something I gotta do. If I don't it will be some other way and a lot more people will go down. It's time for me to be a man and pay for all the pain and heartache I've caused." Jax pulled her close and Rue buried her head into his chest.

Jax pulled out his bandana and wiped his nose. She had landed a good punch. Jax tilted Rue's head up and gently kissed her lips and pulled away. Rue tried to hold on to him but that's when Sam motioned for Steve and Bucky to grab her.

Rue started kicking and screaming and thrashing. Ro just stood back and watched the scene play out in front of her. He heart broke for her friend. Bucky and Steve had a hard time holding on to Rue without hurting her. She was blindly kicking and screaming and thrashing her body around. All the commotion brought the rest of the team to the front of the house. So Steve looked at Bucky and Bucky back at Steve they let her go. Rue ran so fast she didn't even notice when she bumped into Wanda causing her to fall down.

Sam walked Jax to his bike. He understood where Jax was coming from and in the next few days he would try to explain to Rue why he had to do what he had to do.

"Good Luck Jax." Sam told him as he watched him start up his bike. Jax strapped his helmet on and nodded his head.

"Tell your boys to take good care of her. I ain't playing Sam. My boys will be watching."

Before Sam could reply Jaz rode off into the sunset.

Rue had just caught up to them. Sam turned around and pulled his sister into a hug. He held her tight while the noise of the motorcycle's engine faded into the distance.

"Why did you let him leave Sam?" Rue sobbed into his chest.

"It's what's best Rue. I know you don't realize that now but trust me he has too." Sam said solemnly.

Rue gained her composure and walked towards the back of the house she needed to be alone with her thoughts. Today was supposed to be a good day but it turned out to be terrible. Rue walked towards the dock and sat at the end of it. When did her life become so complicated? No it's actually been complicated for a while, she realized. Repressed feelings for Jax, feeling lonely and now she had 2 men pining after her and they were friends. How low could she get. She needed another drink.

"Here, you look like you could use this." Natasha sat down next to Rue and handed her a glass. It was filled with a brown liquid. Rue sniffed it.

"Damn 'Tasha what hell is in there?" Rue said eyeing the glass in her hand.

"Whiskey, trust me you need it." Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rue took a big gulp from the glass.

"Damn that burns." Rue said in between coughs.

"Yea but it will take your troubles away." Rue looked at the deadly assassin. For a moment she almost questioned what did she know about troubles. Then she realized that Natasha had been through a lot. When the public had gotten ahold of her shield records the media had ripped her apart.

Then Bruce had left after the whole Ultron fiasco. She was sure the beautiful assassin had some demons of her own. Natasha gave her a knowing smile and raised her glass. Rue mimicked her and sipped the Whiskey. This time it didn't burn going down.

 **A/N: So here is Chapter 3. I worked so hard on it! I am pleased to say I think it came out great. I feel like I accomplished a lot. I haven't started ch.4 yet because I don't know what I'm going to write about the next chapter. I need it to be a filler because there is some heavy shit about to go down. So next chapter won't be as long…unless inspiration strikes. I wonder what Bucky and Steve talked about… I left that out on purpose. Anyway if you read please review. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I was born to make mistakes, I ain't afraid to take the weight._

 _-Erykah Badu_

The day's events had caught up with Rue. Everyone was gone. Except Bucky and Steve and she was currently holed up in her room avoiding them both. When she noticed Steve had stayed behind she quickly made herself scarce and all but barricaded herself in her room. Granted, she would have to come out eventually and talk with them. But at that particular point in time Rue needed a soak in her tub.

Rue began to run her bath water. She leaned down and poured some Epson salt into the warm water. Taking her hand she swished the water around. Dropping her robe to the floor Rue stepped into the half-filled garden tub and let the water lap her aching muscles. It felt like she had ran a marathon.

The love of her life just told her he was going to be dead in the next few days. Initially she was upset. Everything she had put on hold she blamed him. When she needed to be blaming herself. She was a grown ass woman. Jax had not held a gun to her head and told her to wait. That was a choice she had made all her own. She let out a long sigh. Rue leaned up and turned the water off and resumed her original position.

It sucked being an adult. Sometimes you look for a scapegoat when the problem is you. Sure you could make excuses but really Rue had only herself to blame. She had made choices that had let to her now fragile state of mind.

Now the question that posed in her mind was _what now?_ Jax was gone yea she was hurt but surprisingly enough now she let him go. She had to. If she wanted to move forward with her own happiness she needed to let him go and in that moment she did. She would not cry over him anymore.

She was positive Steve and Bucky had talked and now knew both of them had kissed her. Were they going to confront her and make her choose? She couldn't possibly. She didn't know them well enough to choose just yet. They both had equal footing in her heart. Were they going to ask her did she love them? It was a question she was asking herself. Did she?

The longer Rue sat and thought about it she came up with two conclusions. Yes she loved them. In the short time Bucky had been in her home he had wormed his way into her heart. From the longing looks. To his terrible jokes. The way he said her name and called her Baby Doll. It had been all of three and a half weeks but she couldn't see herself without him.

Then there was Steve. She had known him for 4 years now. Looking back on all there interactions Rue realized he had been flirting with her 85% of the time. She recalled how He had taken care of her when she was sick for a whole week. He had also taken care of Kale. It was no easy task she was right in the middle of potty training him. Which Steve had completed in 3 days. For her birthdays he always got her something. He had even listened to her music. He had surprised her one day when he pulled out a copy and asked her to sign it. She always looked forward to seeing Steve when Sam came to visit and was always disappointed when he didn't.

The second conclusion she came up with was she did not love them. It was just all in her mind and she was attached. It was all superficial. She didn't have a normal comparison. Her last relationship was toxic and made for really good music inspiration. Not an outline on how love should be. It was everything it wasn't. So how would she know what love truly is. They were just two really hot guys who liked and she liked them back. _Liked_ not love.

So if they were going to try and back her into a corner and make her choose she would just have to tell them she wasn't going to. Maybe it was just best to not get involved with either of them. Steve was her brother's best friend. Bucky was Steve's best friend. The more Rue thought the more she was confused.

Letting a loud huff Rue placed her hand on her forehead. Just as Rue was about to head downstairs and talk to both men her house phone started ringing. Walking over to the caller I.D it read ROCHELLE BROWN. She really didn't feel like talking. However she knew her friend was most likely worried about her so she picked up.

"Hello Ro what's up?" Rue answered the phone with irritation.

"Don't give me attitude. Look I'm just calling to tell you a few things and then I will be out of your hair but you are going to listen and you better not hang up the phone."

Rue walked over to her vanity and sat down. "Okay."

"Look I know a lot happened tonight and I don't want you to think I don't love you but, you need to man up. You have been a pathetic mess these past few years. Jax is gone. He has been gone. You've known that since before he came over to your house tonight. Let him go Rue. You are my sister you know I would never try and give you advice that I thought you couldn't handle. You have an opportunity to start over start fresh." Rochelle inhaled and blew out the smoke of her cigarette.

"You are so pretty and so talented. I feel like your life is one big sad breakup song. I want the happy Rue back. The one who is spontaneous. The one who liked to sing all the time. The one who was outgoing. The one who had a dirty mouth and dressed sexy. Not this shell of her. Not this walking talking depressing My Chemical Romance song." Rue let out a laugh.

"Anyway girl it's late I just needed to bless you with some knowledge before you fell asleep. Goodnight Rue. I love you. Oh and don't forget you need a date for Nakia's wedding Wednesday."

Rue perked up. "Wednesday? Oh shit." She smacked her hand against her head. She totally told Steve she would go out with him Wednesday. Would he mind going to the wedding instead? Fuck.

Rue told her friend good night and proceeded to put the phone back on the receiver.

Rue headed downstairs. Time so face the music she mused.

Walking into the kitchen still slightly intoxicated, only Bucky was present. Sensing her confusion Bucky spoke up.

"Steve had to leave. They had a lead on the mole." Rue nodded her head and padded over to the fridge. Grabbed a carton of ice cream and turned around to face Bucky.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you then." Rue beamed at Bucky and he couldn't help but feel like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. It was confusing. Here he was totally jealous over the fact she had kissed Steve he had been sulking at the table. She came in with one smile and he felt like a lost little puppy willing to follow her anywhere.

"So I was thinking we could eat this whole ½ gallon of ice cream and watch Game of Thrones."

Bucky stood up and walked over to the silverware drawer and produced two spoons.

"Sure thing, lead the way Baby Doll." He turned and headed into the living room and Rue followed.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Rue was headed to see her brother. He wanted to take the bracelet off of her wrist and go over a few details about Bucky's living situation. It had been a little over a month since he had been there and rue was secretly hoping that Sam wasn't going to tell her it was time for him to leave. Arriving at the new and improved Avengers compound Rue was greeted by her brother.

"So you called me all the way out here to remove a bracelet and talk living arrangements? Rue eyed him curiously. Sam let out a laugh.

"Actually I did call you out here for that and one other reason, so… so don't be mad okay?"

Rue just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

The two of the walked inside and headed towards the living quarters. Sam pulled out a small black tool and removed the bracelet from Rue's wrist.

"What about Bucky's?" Rue questioned him about The Bracelet that had also placed on Bucky.

"He's going to keep his. Just in case he relapses or is taken or reactivated. We want to be able to find him."

Sam slid the tool back into a drawer.

"So last night we had a lead and we are so close to figuring out who the mole is. Do you mind if Bucky stays a little longer?"

Rue plopped down on the sofa and nodded her head she didn't mind Bucky being there one little bit.

Just then Wanda walked in and greeted Rue.

"Hey Rue I love your shorts! Your ass looks fabulous." Wanda said pulling Rue into a hug. Rue happened to be wearing a pair of checkered Gingham relaxed pleated shorts. The waist came above her belly button. She had paired it with a black crop top and some low top black Chuck Taylor's.

"I don't need to hear about my sister's ass Wanda."

"Whatever Sam." Wanda waived him away and sat down in the recliner turning on the T.V.

"So what is the other reason you brought me here?"

Sam gestured for her to follow him. In place of him answering her. They came to a stairwell and Sam just pointed up.

"You want me go up there?" Rue motioned towards the stairs.

"Ya." Sam responded grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Is this a prank or something Sam?"

Sam let out an annoyed huff.

"Look it's not a prank I swear. Just go up the stairs until you get to the last door. Jeez woman." Sam didn't even give her a chance to respond. He quickly turned on his heels and got lost down the hall.

Rue's head was swimming with questions. Why did she need to go up the staircase? Realizing her inner debate wasn't going to answer her questions Rue steadied herself and walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

The door opened with a resonating squeak. Rue looked around. The entire roof had been decorated with strings of yellow lights. There were red and white balloons everywhere. The ground was littered with flower petals. About 20 ft. away stood Steve. Dressed in dark acid washed jeans and red Ralph Lauren polo with a pair of red and black Jordan's.

Rue just looked around dumbfounded. What exactly was going on?

Steve approached Rue and led her over to a table she had not noticed before. Due to Steve standing in front of it.

"Steve what is all this?" He gently sat her down on the cushioned stool and took the seat next to her.

"It's a date." He replied.

"I thought we were going to go out Wednesday?"

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "I had originally planned on that but, we have a mission we have to leave for and I didn't want to cancel on you and then you feel like I'm not interested. So I had your brother lure you here."

Steve had a bashful smile plastered to his face. Rue was utterly speechless.

"This is…um…wow I don't even know what to say. This is really nice Steve. Although being lured some place under false pretenses could be considered a little stalker- _ish_. Don't you think?"

"Oh that is funny. I don't think anyone would believe that Captain America is a stalker. Somehow I think you would be blamed. 'Beautiful girl leads girl on the Captain…'" Steve chuckled.

Rue looked down. Steve gently placed his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Why are you always hiding?"

Steve asked one questions but it was more like thousands wrapped into that one. Rue was always reserved. He always sensed she was holding something back.

"I um I am just shy. I guess."

Steve chuckled and began to poor Rue a glass of wine.

"You and I both know you are not shy. I have seen your old music videos ya know?"

"Oh god, you are not supposed to be that acclimated to the 21st century Captain Rogers."

"Says who?"

Rue laughed and picked up her wine glass and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Says me." Rue replied playfully soaking up some more of her wine.

Steve walked over to Rue invading her personal space. He pulled a sip from his beer.

"Last time I checked I was in charge around here and in charge of me." He winked at her.

"That may be true. But I'm sure you are just dying for someone else to take the reins." It came out a little more suggestively than Rue had anticipated. She inwardly shrugged her shoulders. Too late to take it back now. It was a game of cat and mouse and Rue was determined to prove Steve wrong. She was most certainly not shy.

Steve almost choked on his beer. He had to calm himself down. Anne Frank could've picked up on the little innuendo she just threw his way. Two could definitely play this game. He may have been ' _old_ ' and a little bit of a prude. But Bucky was his best friend and he was a silver tongue devil. Steve knew his way around a sex laced conversation.

"I wasn't aware that you were particularly familiar with reigns. Are you a horse master?" he responded. Yet again taking another sip from his beer. Rue smiled.

"Not particularly no. I can however control the horse I ride." She patted Steve on the head and walked back over to the table to refill her glass. Leaving Steve with his mouth wide open it was sure to attract flies.

The two of them talked all night and laughed and joked around. They were served dinner and found themselves stuffed fairly quickly. Rue was having a good time. She definitely like spending time with Steve. It was very therapeutic. She had learned so much about Steve. He as an avid sketcher. He enjoyed horror movies and loved to dance.

The two of them laid on a blanket and pillows Steve had Natasha procure for him.

Rue was laying on Steve's arm and they were gazing at the stars. A comfortable silence passed between them. Steve let his mind wonder to the kiss they had shared yesterday evening. He gazed down at her lips and licked his. She smelled so good. Her laughter was like velvet to his ears.

Rue glanced over at Steve and looked into his stormy blue eyes. She felt butterflies. Steve had to take advantage of the moment. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. Rue melted into the kiss. She brought her hands up and pulled him closer in to the kiss. Steve was propped up on his elbow now and had one hand on rue's side.

He broke away from the kiss and sat up.

"Is everything okay?" Rue asked Steve.

"Yea I just wanted to get into a more comfortable position." He grabbed Rue's leg and hastily pulled her on top of him and crashed his lips on to hers. This kiss was more hungry and needy. His hands roamed up her back and back down to the exposed skin of her hips. His firm hands squeezing and kneading. Steve trailed his kissed down Rue's neck and around her collar bone. He swiftly pulled down the fabric covering one of her shoulders and started kissing her there to. Rue shivered. She felt Steve smile against her. _That smug bastard._

Rue was totally aware that Steve was in control even though she was on top of him. So she grinded her hips back and forth on his growing erection. Steve wasn't expecting it and he let out a grunt and bit down on her shoulder. She would surely have a bruise there tomorrow.

Rue shrieked and before she knew it Steve had flipped her onto her back and was hovering over her. His hips pressed into her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands pinned above her head by one of Steve's hands.

Rue's body was on fire. Steve's hands roaming her body was doing serious damage to her no sex on the first date rule. Steve let her hands go and pulled up her shirt exposing her strapless black bra. He slid it down a quickly latched his mouth on to Rue's chocolate nipple. She moaned his name and tangled her hands in his hair.

Steve flicked and nibbled on her right nipple while his left hand pinched and squeezed the other one. Rue was writhing and squirming underneath him. She did not know how much more she could take. Steve was enjoying watching her squirm. He would never admit it to anyone but he totally loved being dominant and he was just hoping Rue would end up being submissive to him. She had no idea what he was capable of. He had just gotten started with her.

Steve made quick work of the button and zipper on her shorts. He slid his hand inside her shorts and stroked her over her panties. Rue pulled his hair and let out a moan. Steve brought his lips back up hers and began to lightly peck at them while he continued his ministrations in her shorts.

"Tell me you like it." Steve pulled her panties to the side and ran a finger down her folds.

"I like it." Rue's words ghosted out of her mouth. Her words tingling against his lips.

Rue's legs were shaking she was caught between trying to gain the upper hand and the sinful things Steve was doing to her with his hand.

"You are so beautiful." Steve whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled her ear lobe. Rue drug her hands down his back and bringing them in to rub his length. Steve sucked harder on her neck. He wanted her to be marked up completely. So marked up, that Bucky wouldn't want to put his lips anywhere near her skin.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Rue was currently upstairs most likely avoiding them. Bucky and Steve sat at the island both men nursing cups of coffee. An awkward silence permeated the air._

" _You like Rue don't you?" Steve asked chancing a glance at Bucky._

" _I do, why?" Of course Bucky already knew why Steve was asking him. Bucky stroked the stubble on his jaw._

 _Steve let his arms fall down on to the counter. "How much do you like her?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer._

" _I kissed her." Bucky replied. Steve paused mid sip._

" _You kissed her? When?"_

 _Bucky had a smug grin stuck to his face. "Before the party. We danced and I kissed her."_

 _Steve rolled his eyes. "I kissed her too." The grin faded from Bucky's face._

 _It was Steve's turn to grin now. Steve continued. "I kissed her in the kitchen before she brought out the cake."_

 _Bucky was a little hurt. He thought for sure he and Rue had a moment. "Listen Steve I know you are used to taking a back seat to me and the women I've dated. Well in the past anyway. But I really like her. I think I may be falling for her. She makes me feel loved. She takes her time with me. She doesn't pester me. When we are together we don't even need to talk." Bucky looked away. It was hard baring his heart to Steve. Yes they had been close in the past. Now they were trying to get back to that point. Bucky was still suffering from some memory loss. He and Steve had come a long way since they had been reunited however it was a big strain on the relationship that once shared. Steve was impatient, he wanted everything to go back to the way things were. That was never going to happen._

 _Steve considered his friends words carefully. He understood where Bucky was coming from. But he was selfish. He had given so much up in his life. Steve always put his happiness to the side for everyone including the team, hell even the world. It took a lot to keep the world safe. He never had a lot of time to spare for himself. Why not want Rue for himself?_

 _Buck I don't want to let her go. I have been here for 4 years now. Watching her and never having enough courage to ask her out and wanting to get to know her more. I can't let her go."_

 _Bucky was irritated. He had 4 years to make a move on Rue and now he wanted her._

" _So what now?"_

" _I think we should let her choose. Whatever happens, happens. Let her decide. We won't make her feel bad for dating us both. She will eventually make a decision. I'm sure of it. I think we should just see how it plays out. In the end I don't want it to affect our friendship."_

 _Bucky considered Steve's words. "Do we tell her that we know she likes us both?"_

" _I think if she asks us then yes. But I don't think we should bring it up it may make her feel bad. We just need to let her take the lead."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Just as Rue was fumbling with the buttons of Steve's Jeans there was a loud blaring noise that went off throughout the compound.

Rue sat up quickly. "What the fuck is that?"

Steve groaned. And quickly stood up holding is hand out to Rue. Out of all the times they got an emergency mission, now right when he was about to make love to Rue.

"It's an emergency alarm. We are supposed to stop what we are doing and suit up. I have to go. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Steve pulled Rue into a hug and kissed her fiercely. He guided her down the stairs and into the living quarters.

"It's late, you could either stay here or drive home it's up to you but I have to go now." Steve hurried away down the hall out of site.

Everything happened so fast Rue barely had time to register she was a little disheveled. She found a bathroom and made herself a little more put together. Rue had marks all over her neck a bite mark on her should. Steve had even gone so far to put love marks on her breast and stomach. She smiled. It was a little distasteful but it made her feel like a teenager all over. He obvisouly was trying to mark his territory.

Territory? Rue began to panic. They weren't together. She was not his girlfriend. Then there was Bucky. She absolutely loved spending time with the Winter Soldier. What the fuck was she going to do? There was no way she could show up at home and Bucky not see all the love marks. _Fuck._ She was so screwed. She needed a shirt.

A quick rap on the bathroom door brought Rue out of her thoughts. She opened it and there stood Wanda.

"Is everything okay?" Rue asked.

"Oh everything is fine for me. However it looks like you will need a t shirt and maybe some makeup hmm?" Wanda led Rue into her living quarters.

"I thought there was an emergency why aren't you with the rest of the team?"

Wanda rummaged through her drawers and produced a black t-shirt similar to the one Rue was already wearing but covered a little more of her body.

"This mission I was not needed. Vision, Steve, Sam and Pietro only."

Rue hurriedly though the shirt on and turned to leave thanking Wanda on her way out.

"Rue, I tried not reading your thoughts but I couldn't help it. Your energy was practically calling to me I'm sorry. But you should know that they both are in love with you. Maybe you should take a little time for yourself to see who it is you actually need." Rue nodded her head with acknowledgment, quickly making her way to the garage to head home.

Rue sat in her car, the long drive had sobered her up. Not that she was drunk. However the wine had lowered her inhibitions a little bit. She was sulking. That is the only word that would describe it. Sure she had fun sucking face with Steve and she was thoroughly looking forward to him ravishing her body in more ways than one. However Bucky was at the forefront of her mind.

The rough neck assassin was always on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. So here she sat in her car afraid he was going to smell Steve all over her, like he was some kind of hound dog. Rue's conscious was a muther fucker right about now. Steeling her resolve she walked up to porch and dug into her purse for her keys. The faint blue glow of the T.V tinged the curtains lining the window.

Stepping into the foyer Rue hung up her purse and grabbed her cell phone out of it. She headed into the living room. She was expecting Bucky to greet her but there he was sprawled across her sectional. He appeared to be dead to the world but Rue knew better. He was sleeping. _Hard_.

Walking over to the coffee table Rue picked up the remote and turned off the television. She grabbed the throw blanket from the other end of the couch and splayed it across Bucky's body. She leaned down next to the couch to admire his face. God he was so beautiful. He face bore a five o'clock shadow and his brown tresses had been pulled into a man bun. Something Rue had encouraged him to do. She smiled at the memory of helping him catch up with the times. She even let out a little giggle at the thought of trying to convince him to pierce his ears.

"You know Baby Doll, it's impolite to stare." Bucky whispered not even moving an inch.

Rue pouted her lips. How long had he been awake watching her watch him.

"I could say the same thing to you. Watching me watch you. But I won't. _Creep."_ Bucky let out a laugh and opened his eyes. It's true he had woken as soon as the front door opened but he wanted to play possum.

"So how was your Game of Thrones Marathon?" Rue asked making herself more comfortable on the floor besides the couch.

"You know Joffry is a little shit." Rue started laughing.

"You have no idea." she reached up and tugged on his hair. Bucky's flesh hand quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Nope, not today sister. My hair is absolutely perfect and I don't need you messing it up."

"You sure about that." Rue quickly clamped her mouth shut. Her mouth was bound to get her into a world of trouble and into something she might not even be ready for (Sex with Bucky). If Bucky picked up on her comment he did not let it be known to her instead he changed the subject and sat up pulling Rue onto the couch to sit next to him.

"So am I getting evicted?" He asked shooting her a charming smile.

"Nope, looks like you're stuck here with me a little longer." She shot him a smoldering smile right back.

Rue adjusted her position so her legs were across Bucky's lap and she was now leaning her back on the armrest. Bucky began to remove her shoes and rub her feet. The two of them had grown really close and it didn't dawn on either of them how intimate the moment looked or rather _was._

"So I have a question and it's totally okay if you say no, no pressure but I promise I will pay for your tux and whatever else you need but I really need a date for my friend's wedding on Wednesday."

Bucky looked over at Rue. A date? It totally wasn't his style to have a girl ask him out but todays worlds was different from the one he was raised in.

"I thought you had a date with Steve?" His rough voice vibrating down to his stomach causing her legs to tingle.

Rue swung her legs off of Bucky and stood up to stretch. The shirt Wanda gave her riding up a little bit. It did not go unnoticed by Bucky that Rue was not wearing the shirt she had left in.

"No he had a mission and he would've had to cancel on me so my brother ended up luring me over to the compound to take the bracelet off and it was an impromptu date." Rue did not make eye contact with Bucky afraid that he would be able to see what had transpired between her and Steve. This also did not go unnoticed by Bucky.

He was the ever silent investigator. Whatever Rue was hiding was sure to come to the light.

"Sure I'll go with you to this wedding."

Rue turned around and flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Good. In the morning we are going shopping you have to look your best next me." She leaned down and planned on planting a kiss on Bucky's cheek but he turned his head so there lips met. His hand grabbing her wrist so she couldn't pull away. Rue closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Bucky ended the kiss by standing up his chest pressed flush against her.

"I only have one condition."

Rue was sure if her skin was the color of Bucky's she would look like a tomato right about now. She was thankful her bronze hue hid it well.

"What pray tell could that be?" She asked coyly.

"That you will save a dance for me?" he brushed her hair out of her face so he could see her eyes.

"You're my date I don't plan on dancing with anyone else but you." She nudged him gently and made for the stairs.

"Get enough sleep because we are going to shop until we drop. Goodnight Bucky." Rue quickly got missing.

Bucky headed in the direction of his room. He couldn't wait until Wednesday.

 **A/N: First and foremost thank you to the guest that reviewed! I couldn't stop smiling you really made my day and this chapter is dedicated to you. Although there isn't much Bucky feels here I promise next chapter will not disappoint you. It will be a little sad also but do not despair. I promise good things are to come. So next chapter be warned it will be LONG and I will post trigger warnings beforehand. (Not sure when I will have it posted. Hopefully this week I am off from work Thursday and Friday! Happy New Years to all.) I don't want to give away the trigger warnings however I will post a summary at the end of the chapter for those of you who choose not to read it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Also I just wanted to ask. I am totally into the Holidays and all but I am so excited for May. 2 reasons. My birthday is the 18** **th** **and Captain America: Civil War will be released! So is it May yet? If you read please review! I'm with you guys to the end of the line (I am so corny.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I create my own calm and I keep my balance, because I know that it's not really me, by myself… The Creator always gives me energy._

 _-Erykah Badu_

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: There is a death, described in somewhat explicit detail. If you do not want to read about it you can read from the beginning of the chapter until Bucky pulls Rue out of the car. I would then skip to the end for my author's note where there will be a non-explicit summary.**

Bucky found himself perched on the couch with Kale fixed between him and Rue. They were currently watching a movie. It involved these yellow little _things_ with suspenders and glasses and some crazy broad named Scarlett Overkill. Trying to focus on the movie he was, but he could not. Bucky and Rue had spent the better part of the day shopping. She had taken him in to Neiman Marcus and promised to return to pay for his items. She apparently didn't want him to see her in the dress before their date.

Bucky was nervous. It had been years since he actually went out on a date. Not to mention the world had evolved in the years he spent as the Winter Soldier. Particularly the world of dance. Bucky could cut a rug or two, in his day. But that was just it. He wasn't in his day anymore. He was nervous if he would be able to dance and keep up with her. Judging from Kales birthday party he had no idea what to do. Poor Kale had gotten frustrated with trying to teach him a new dance craze called the 'Nae Nae'.

The movie was over and Rue went out back to finish up some orders whilst leaving Kale and Bucky in the living room.

"Well this isn't awkward." Kale mused as he looked over at Bucky. Bucky gave him the side eye. The boy was incredibly cute and his demeanor rivaled his mothers. He was sure Kale would grow up to be a well versed sarcastic asshole. Not that that was a bad thing. The kid was going places.

"What's on your mind?" Kale asked walking over to the DVD player and turning it off.

"I need to learn how to dance." Bucky replied.

A cacophony of laughs left out of Kale's throat. He had actually fell out on the floor and held his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny kid?" Bucky ask with mild irritation. Kale sat up criss crossing his legs. Wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you said you wanted to learn how to dance." Kale deadpanned. Bucky groaned. This kid has definitely been hanging out with Tony _way_ for too long.

"I did say that actually."

"Well at my birthday party you weren't that bad I mean you wouldn't go viral on vine or YouTube, but I can help you if you want?" Kales eyes held sincerity. Not giving Bucky a chance to respond Kale got up and ran to his room. Returning a short moment later with his iPod.

"Don't tell my mom but uncle Tony bought me and iPod. He also set up an iTunes account for me so I can download music." He said with a big smile. Bucky couldn't help but laugh at his cheery disposition.

"Okay so what we will do first is watch some videos. I know a lot of people like to do the electric slide and the cupid shuffle. You really need to know these. Especially at a wedding." Kale ran over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Quickly accessing the YouTube app on the smart television.

So for the next couple of hours Kale schooled Bucky on everything modern when it came to dancing. He cha' cha'd, he fist pumped, he dabbed, he yuled and superman'd.

When Rue walked in to get Dinner started she found them both wearing sunglasses all her furniture pushed to the side of the room and they were rapping…The song she couldn't recall. Walking over to the doc station for the mp3 player she hit pause. Causing the boys to turn around sending death glares there way.

"Sorry to break up your Beastie Boy's moment but I'm about to fix dinner and Kale you need to go wash up."

Kale rolled his eyes about to walk away.

"Pump your brakes Mr., where did you get this?" Rue asked him suspiciously holding up the iPod?

"From a friend." Kale replied nonchalantly. Rue scoffed.

"Don't play coy with me Kale. Tell me where you got it and what the heck were you guys listening to?" Rue was a big fan up rap. In fact she was certainly guilty of blasting a gangster rap song or two with Kale in the car. However she did not recognize the atrocity she walked in on.

Kale rolled his little eyes and walked over to his mom and plucked the device out of her hands.

"I got it from Uncle Tony and we were listening to Fetty Wap 679." He called over his shoulder as he ran back to his room to go get washed up.

Rue turned to Bucky a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"I see your encouraging the bad behavior just as much as Tony."

Bucky removed the sunglasses and eyed her.

"No way, he was already corrupted. If anything he was corrupting me."

"That's even worse, letting a 6 year old corrupt a grown man."

"I wouldn't say corrupting, the kid has mad dance skills."

"Look at you using 21st century vernaculars. _'Mad'_ dance skills. Next thing you'll be doing is having a rap battle with him."

Bucky let out a little laughter. "Already tried it. I am terrible."

It was Rue's turn to laugh.

Bucky began to put the coffee table back into its place. He liked these moments with Rue. It was like they were really old friends just having a normal conversation. Everything flowed better when she was around. She made him feel like he was normal. Like he was actually a decent human being worthy of being treated as an equal. Not the brainwashed killing machine HYDRA had created.

Bucky plopped down on the sofa and looked over at Rue. She had one of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was definitely his favorite thing about Rue. Her hips and butt weren't far away though. He watched her fidget with her hands and smooth them down the back of her shorts. What he wouldn't give to be her hands right now.

"So I was thinking we could just have some leftovers. I don't feel like cooking and I need to make sure I don't get to bloated I want to fit into my dress." Rue turned and went into the kitchen and Kale came scrambling around the corner IPad in hand with Tony on the screen.

"Oh God, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous face?" Rue questioned him facetiously.

"Rue you been working out, the view is certainly nice from back here."

Rue gave tony the finger from her position by the fridge.

"Thanks for the iPod Tony, I don't remember you giving that to Kale."

"Well sweet cheeks it was a super-secret iron man gift." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are such a pig."

Rue walked over to the microwave and slid a container of stir fry inside. She started the cook cycle and turned back to the screen.

"I would threaten to ban you from my house and from my son but I know how much he adores you, so just make sure you don't spoil him to much we wouldn't want him to turn out rotten would we?" She gave him a self-righteous smirk.

Tony gave her a mock salute and winked at her. Rue could do nothing but roll her eyes and smile. Knowing damn well Tony would not heed her warning. Kale was spoiled rotten by him. Ever since the two of them were introduced. It was no secret that iron man was his favorite Avenger. Right next to Captain America of course.

It was also no secret that Tony was grooming Kale to come work for him. If the kid wasn't home he was spending weekends with pepper and Tony at the stark tower in the lab. Tinkering and writing code. Yes he was 6 and could write code. Courtesy of Tony Stark. If Tony had his way Kale wouldn't even be going to school, he would get his education at his tower. Rue was having none of that. It was suffice to say Kale was definitely spoiled. No doubt about it.

 **WEDDING DAY**

Bucky was waiting for Rue to finish getting dressed. It had only taken him about 30 minutes to shower and throw on his Versace suit and style his hair. Initially when Rue had dropped him off in the men's department he was hesitant of the suits the attendant had him trying on. However the attendant assured him not to worry that he was an old friend of Rue's and it would be nothing for her or him to outfit him nicely.

So here was dressed to the nines in a Black Versace suit. It was tailored to fit him perfectly. He had even donned a bow tie. He had never felt so dapper before. He of course wore a black glove to cover his metal hand. He didn't need any of the party go-ers taking a picture when he wasn't looking and tweeting about it. That was a sure way for HYDRA to find him. He was anxious so see what Rue's gown would look like. He was secretly hoping it was skin tight. Like so tight it looked painted on. Bucky had always had a thing for curvy women and Rue definitely had curves you couldn't miss. Bucky picked up movement coming down the stairs.

He stood and the site in front of him made him choke on air. Rue came down the stairs her hair pinned up in an elegant up do. Some of her wild curls astray and grazing her neck. Her neck being another thing Bucky liked about Rue. Her dress was a Marchesa Notte belted Organza gown. It was a sheer navy blue and underneath Nude. The front of the dressed dipped down into a V, moderately exposing some cleavage. The dress was cinched at the waist and loosely hung down past her feet, dragging the floor a little. The color went so well with her beautiful brown skin. He couldn't tell what kind or color her shoes were. He didn't really give a shit. Her makeup was subtle, her brows held a little bit of shimmer and her lips were a soft pink. Almost the color of his own lips. She held a small clutch and was shyly looking at Bucky.

"You look amazing." He reached out his hand to help her down the last step.

"I should be the one saying that to you." Rue let her eyes rake of Bucky's body. The man cleaned up nice. He had his hair pulled back into a man bun. His stubble prominent on his face.

Bucky led Rue to the door and they headed out for a night of debauchery and mayhem.

 **AT THE WEDDING**

Rue was currently on the dance floor with Rochelle. The wedding reception was in full swing. They were laughing and having a really good time.

"You know you aren't supposed to show up to a wedding looking better than the bride." Rochelle shouted above the music shimmying her shoulders and rolling her hips. Rue spun and danced a circle around her friend. Dipping low and popping back up with a shake of her own hips

"Girl please."

"What you think I'm lying, you have almost every man eye fucking you." Ro countered.

"I'm also pretty sure you and James are like the hottest couple in this bitch." She finished. Rue let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. Speaking of James, where was he? He had went off to grab her another cocktail and hadn't come back yet. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on him. He was talking to Raheem, the bride's brother and a longtime friend of hers. Bucky was smiling and Raheem was laughing. At least Bucky was having a good time.

He had undone his bow tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. It was definitely working for him. Rue bit her lip subconsciously. How he managed to pull off a rough and rugged look paired with GQ she would never know. But the Gods be damned if he didn't look down right edible.

Feeling eyes on him Bucky looked across the dance floor and spotted Rue eyeing him. He winked at her and bid his newly made friend goodbye.

Rochelle spotted James coming over and got missing.

"What took you so long?" Rue asked him draping her arms around his neck.

"And where is my drink?"

Bucky wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Sorry I forgot about your drink I got caught up talking to Raheem."

"Oh no I'm sure the two of you together could spell trouble."

"What about the two of us?" Bucky replied looking into her eyes.

Rue offered him a sunny smile and planted peck on his lips. She smiled against him.

"Why are you always so sweet on me?" Bucky lucky at her like she was crazy.

"Why not be sweet on my best girl?" Bucky captured her lips with his own. It was gentle kiss. It didn't stop the shivers that ran down Rue's back though. Bucky pulled away and smiled at her. Rue was a goner. She was hopelessly in Love with Bucky.

Just then Rue let out a shriek.

"Oh my God I love this song." She shouted. Rue put her hands up and turned around and started rocking her hips from side to side. Bucky had one arm wrapped around her and the other hung loosely at his side. He nuzzled his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, while she continued to dance. He was following her lead. Shit Bucky would let Rue lead him into an active Volcano he was so smitten.

 _What?! That real, that deep, that burning, that amazing unconditional, inseparable love_

 _That feel like forever, that always emotional but still exceptional love_

"Hold on cut the music cut the music." Raheem called out with the mic in his hand.

Rochelle walked up to Rue and they both called out boo! Giving him a thumbs down.

"I'm sorry ya'll, really I am but I figured that I could sing this song for all of you live. Of course I will need a partner since this is a duet." His eyes flickered over to Rue. She shook her head no even though she was smiling.

Bucky nudged her forward. "Oh come on go sing."

"Yea girl go sing I'll keep James Company." Ro encouraged her. Rue rolled her eyes but nodded her head and walked over to the stage, holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip. Cheering and clapping ensued.

"You know Raheem I don't appreciate you calling me out like this. I might have to charge you for this little appearance. Just on merritt." Rue spoke into the mic. The crowd laughed.

"I had to put you on the spot. Or else you would've said no."

Rue pressed her lips into a line feigning like she was mad.

"You are so lucky I love your sister or else this would not be happening." She turned and faced the crowd. All eyes on her.

"How ya'll doing tonight? I mean ya'll better be doing alright its open bar all night! I mean I'm having and AMAZING time!" She asked the crowd walking across the stage. Everyone shouting their own responses. Rue looked over at Raheem.

"If we are going to do this, you better do it right no messing up ya feel me." The crowd laughed.

"Now you know I can sing, all those late nights singing karaoke in college. Come on now Rue. Don't you mess me up." Raheem retorted.

Bucky watched her with a smile on his face. She was absolutely enchanting on stage it looked like she belonged. She looked so innocent. Untouched by the horrors of the world. He would never understand why she was interested in him. But he prayed to God that he would not squander the opportunity to hold Rue's heart in his hands. Figuratively of course.

"You look like a man in love." Ro said nudging Bucky gently. He averted his eyes and looked down. Was he that transparent?

"Oh no don't even try to deny it mister it's written all on you face. Just don't hurt my friend." Ro left it at that and directed her attention back to the stage.

"Thanks for the shovel talk." Bucky murmured and Ro smiled.

Raheem gestured for the band to start playing the music. The band struck up the intro to the song and Raheem walked over to Rue and got down on one knee and began to sing.

 _What?! That real, that deep, that burning, that amazing unconditional, inseparable love_

 _That feel like forever, that always emotional but still exceptional love_

 _Can't nobody tell me nothing it is what it is_

 _And any mistake you make I, I just may forgive_

Raheem stood back up and took her hand in his. More cheering and whooping from the crown. Bucky and Ro were just nodding their heads and dancing in place.

 _Ooh, right now, right now at this very moment still love her like I loved her then_

 _Oh, I love her in and out and up and down and 'round and 'round and over and over again_

 _So rare they swear that you just don't exist_

 _And it's only one person I can think of makes me feel like this_

 _And I'm a fool, such a fool for you!_

Raheem belted out the last line pulling Rue closer. She was smiling and Bucky couldn't help like maybe the words held a little more meaning for the man singing a duet with his _best girl._ Rue brought the mic up to her mouth.

 _Oh, So sweet, so deep, so real, oooh we God damn_

 _That's some powerful stuff_

 _Oh, How do you do it? D-d-do it_

 _Keep it coming baby_

 _I can't seem to get enough_

 _What you do, what you say_

 _Makes me wanna I-I-love you_

 _Baby, I don't even have a choice_

 _Ooh, And if I did it still be you,_

 _Cause you're the man, among these other boys._

Rue got closer to Raheem and put her hand on his chest and kept on singing.

 _Sweet sugar, I surrender_

 _White flag,_

 _Oh I won't even put up a fight_

 _Ooh, Cause there aint a damn thing wrong_

 _About this kind of loving_

 _Ooh and, it feels so right_

Rue walked backwards and turned towards the crowd. One thing was for certain, the girl had a set of lungs on her that you could most certainly hear from the rafters if there had been any. They were outside of course. Rue continued to sing.

 _Gonna, write a letter tell it to my mama_

 _And she gon' tell the world that I love you!_

 _Oooh, some people probably say I'm crazy_

 _But I don't mind, being a fool for you_

Raheem and Rue finished the last bit of the song together. When they were finished everyone erupted in whistles and applause. Raheem pulled her into a side hug and they both bowed. Giving each other a hug.

"Give it up for my girl Rue ya'll, that girl can sang you hear me? Not sing but sang!" Raheem addressed the crowd and the ever humble Rue nodded with appreciation.

Rue made her way back to Bucky and he pulled her in to a hug spinning her.

"I swear I could listen to you sing all day every day." It came out in his Brooklyn accent. Rue just laughed and smiled. She braced herself on his chest.

"Let's go get a drink, someone owes me one." She said as she pulled Bucky through the crowd. Rue found a seat at the end of the bar it was a little isolated to they could chat a bit. She ordered something fruity for herself and ordered Bucky a beer. Something imported the domestic stuff was terrible.

Taking a sip from her drink and handing Bucky his, Rue sat down and Bucky followed suit.

"So what was that about an 'us'?" She asked playfully.

Bucky wasted no time getting to the point.

"I know that you probably are just enjoying the moment and not trying to settle down and I know that you probably are interested in Steve. I mean who wouldn't be? He is the greatest guy I've ever known. He past isn't shady like mine. He isn't damaged like me. But I want you. No, I need you. I have never wanted something so bad in my life before. I use to think that there was no good reason for Hydra using me all these years. I thought there was no way I could ever find redemption or forgiveness…" Bucky moved closer to Rue taking her hand in his. "…If there was anything Hydra did right, it was keeping me alive so I could meet you. When I am with you Rue you make me feel real. You make me feel grounded. You make me not even think about Hydra. I am so wrapped up into you. You make me have no worries. I don't stress about the past anymore. When I am with you I only see a future. I love you."

Rue's head was swimming. Bucky had just confessed an avalanche of emotions to her. How did she feel in return? She knew how she felt. Just as Rue was about to respond to Bucky, Rochelle interrupted them.

"Hey Tyler is on the phone she sounds panicked. Here." Ro shoved the phone into Rues hand. Rue stood up from her seat pressing a finger in one ear and listening intently. Her back was to Bucky. Rue was on the phone for maybe about 30 seconds and hung up.

She turned around to face Bucky.

"We need to leave right now." Rue said brushing past him.

"What's going on?" He asked worried.

"Let just get to the car."

"Rue do you need me to come?" Ro asked.

"No, its fine Tyler thinks Kale has a fever." She hugged her friend and hurriedly walked towards the exit Bucky hot on her heels.

Once they were in the car Rue pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Tyler again. It was going straight to voicemail.

"Ugh stupid phone." She yelled and started the ignition.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked as calmly as possible.

"Tyler said Kale is sick and he was crying for me in the background. She is at my house. Sorry to have to drag us away so soon."

Bucky let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Kale was just sick and wanted his mom. No big deal.

"It's fine Baby Doll. Let's head home." Bucky went to pull his seat belt on but then he realized Rue had a shit ton of drinks in her system.

"I think I should drive."

Rue didn't even argue instead she climbed over the center console pushed Bucky out of the car and sat down. Bucky laughed at her antics. She was a playful drunk and it was absolutely adorable.

* * *

Bucky pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. Rue fumbled to get out of her seatbelt to which Bucky had to walk around to the other side of the car and actually pick her up bridal style. Rue probably had a few to many.

"Don't judge me Mr." She slurred out pushing her face into neck.

Bucky smiled down at her.  
"I am not judging you."

"You smell so good. You smell like…like manly and strong."

"It's the cologne you bought for me Versace… I can't remember."

"Eros…" Rue said quickly.

"Yea that's it." He replied setting her down. He fumbled with her key ring looking for the right key.

"Eros mean erotic you know?" Rue slapped Bucky on his butt and he yelped in surprise. So Rue was an adorable flirty drunk.

"I hope you remember this conversation, so I don't have to re tell it to you." Bucky scolded her as he grabbed her arms and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, this time carrying her fireman style.

"I want to remember a lot more than this conversation James Buchanan Barnes. I want to remember what your hands feel like against my skin…"

Bucky gave her a quick slap to her ass to hush her up. It earned him an "Ouch that hurts but do it again." From Rue.

 **(Skip to the end for Authors note...TRIGGER)**

Bucky entered the house and every hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right. He had been so self-absorbed with Rue he didn't even check his surroundings. There were no lights on in the house even though Tyler's car was outside and she was supposed to be here waiting for them.

Before Bucky could make a move to turn on the light He slipped and fell down. He and Rue landed with a loud Oomph. Rue quickly stood up confused as to what just happened.

"You sure you aren't the drunk one here Super soldier?" Rue placed her hands on the floor and braced herself to stand up. A thick substance coating her fingers.

"Please tell me you didn't piss yourself Bucky." Rue stood up and hit the light switch.

She looked down at her hands and they were red. Why were her hands red? That's when she looked up and there in the living room were her aunt Tyler and her daughter Cadence lying face down in a pool of blood.

"Tyler, Cadence?" Rue ran over to her family shaking them. Nothing they didn't move. Bucky went in to panic mode. He immediately grabbed the phone out of Rue's purse and dialed Steve. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey gorgeous, I was just about to call you."

"Steve this is not Rue its Bucky, There has been an incident."

Rue's shouting was getting louder. Just as Bucky was about to approach her she stood up.

"Kale?!" Rue screamed at the top of her lungs. Her once beautiful dressed looked like the set of a West craven film.

Rue took off down the hallway to Kale's room.

"Bucky, is that Rue? Why is she screaming?" Steve asked him. Panic laced in his voice.

"Send someone to help, they are dead." Bucky dropped the phone and ran after Rue.

He found her cradling Kale in her arms sobbing. She was rocking him back and forth begging him to wake up. When Bucky got closer to her, he could see that the boy's throat had been slit. It took everything in him not to vomit. Not in all his years pre, mid and post Winter Soldier had he seen anything like this. The boy was covered in cuts. His frail body had lost all of its golden shine. Whoever had done this had made him suffer.

"Kale baby open your eyes, mommy is here now. Please Kale open your eyes." No matter how much Rue continued to beg he was not going to open his eyes.

Bucky slowly backed out of the room and ran downstairs and grabbed his gun. He returned back upstairs picked up Rues phone dialed Steve and started doing a sweep of the perimeter.

He dialed Steve back in the process.

"Bucky what's going on, we are 15 minutes away. Our mission was over I was going to surprise Rue what the fuck is going on?"

"Steve he's dead Kale is dead. Please hurry I don't know what to do." Bucky cried into the phone. He hadn't even made it around the house. He collapsed on the back porch and his tears began to flow.

Rue didn't know how long she had been holding Kale. Time had seem to stop. She just knew he was going to wake up. He had to. He was her everything.

As soon as the QuinJet hovered above Rues backyard Pietro was the first on off followed by Steve, Vision and Sam. Clint needed to land the jet properly. When Steve and Sam entered the house the found Pietro walking back towards them. He immediately purged the contents of his stomach.

Sam looked around and saw the dead bodies. He followed the sound of his sisters crying. There she was holding the lifeless body of his nephew. He immediately went to her side and tried to pull her away.

Rue started thrashing and a slew of curses came out of her mouth.

"Do not fucking touch me Sam! Stay they fuck away from me." Rue brought Kales body closer to her person. Steve stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. He didn't know what to do. He was the leader of the Avengers for Christ sake. However he had never felt so helpless.

* * *

Tony arrived a little later in his suit. He called Sam and Steve outside realizing he was going to have to take control of the situation.

"Look we need to call a clean-up crew and we need get Rue separated from Kales body." Steve had called him and filled him on the situation.

Sam was holding up a lot better than he thought he could. Not because he didn't care but because he needed to be there for his sister. His rage was boiling beneath the surface. He was going to track down every last person involved and make them pay. Slowly.

"Natasha and Maria and Wanda are on their way. Where is Vision?" Tony asked.

"He is trying to console Bucky. He won't speak. We think he is shock." Steve replied hesitantly.

"Okay Steve you take this…" Tony handed Steve a small device. "…It's a sedative it's a mild dose. Just press it against Rue's arm. You have about 10 seconds until she passes out."

Tony turned to Sam. "You bring Kales body in the Quinjet, The girls will take care of the other two. I'll go help Vision." Tony walked to the back yard silently dismissing them.

Rue heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even care to turn around. There was no way she was letting go of Kale. Over her dead body. In fact in that moment Rue wished she was dead. There was nothing worse than a parent having to bury their child. Rue started sobbing all over again.

Steve knelt down beside Rue and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Rue sweetie, we can't stay here. We need to leave." He tried reasoning with her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Get the fuck away from me. Now." Rue said with as much malice as she could muster.

Steve took a deep breath. He didn't want to drug Rue but what choice was she giving him?

"Please Rue. I promise we will take good care of Kale."

"What part of get the fuck away from me do you not understand? I will gouge your fucking eyes out if you say another word to me." Rue scooted away from Steve still clutching Kale's body in her arms.

Steve moved quickly and pressed the device to her arm. Rue let out a hiss of pain and looked at Steve with eyes of betrayal. Her eyelids slowly began to close and her body went slack. Steve was sure to catch her, so her head wouldn't hit the ground. He gently untangled her limbs from Kales body and picked her up Bridal style.

"I promise Rue we will find who did this."

 **Summary: Tyler, Cadence and Kale have died. They were murdered by who… Well we will find out later.**

 **A/N: Okay well here is the next chapter I had to split it up into 2. So that chapter will be out… I don't know when because I have a lot of crap to do this weekend. My kids Christmas present still need to be put together… I know I'm slacking. Oh and to my Favorite and only reviewer my anonymous Guest Hey girl I see you! Lol. I hope ya'll don't hate me for this chapter. I read a lot of fanfiction and when something always happens to our heroes loved ones it's always mild. I tried to put my mind inside of the bad guy. If you are trying to accomplish something then you will try to do that through any means necessary right? So that's why I went in the direction I went in. Please don't give up on this story ya'll. I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel. But remember the old saying things always seem to get a little worse before they get better… Anyway I do believe I'm done rambling now. Hopefully the new chapter will be up Saturday! Keep in mind I'm an artist and I'm sensitive about my shit! Lol. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I think a lot of people have lost respect for the individual, you know, the individual, the person who doesn't conform._

 _-Erykah Badu_

 **A/N: Hey ya'll so sorry I didn't have this up Saturday I was super busy. I also realized that whenever I incorporate a song in the chapter I didn't give a song credit. I am still fairly new to writing fanfiction so I am still learning. So the song where Rue was dancing in the kitchen a few chapters back was Somo's 'Don't Remix'. The song she sang at Kale's birthday party was Zella Day's 'Hypnotic'. The song she sang at the wedding was Cee' Lo Green's 'Fool for you'. So there's that. Another thing there is some smut in this chapter. I tried. Let me know how you like it. If it's terrible I will just stop lol. I am sorry if the ending is a little weird I didn't know where to end it. So sorry. Next chapter you can expect it tomorrow I promise. Let me know what you think. Oh and for those of you who are like what happened with Steve… don't worry ;-)**

The room was eerily quiet. No one spoke a word. Sam sat on the couch his thoughts far from his surroundings. Vision and Steve were seated next to him the same stillness clouding their own minds. Tony and Bruce were in the medical ward cleaning the bodies. Surely when Rue woke up she would want to see them. So they were trying their best to make them decent. Thor, Clint and Loki were at the bar talking amongst themselves. Bucky was on the roof. Wallowing in misery. It was because of him Rue's family was dead. At least that's what he told himself. He had brought this into her life. He would never be able to forgive himself.

Natasha, Wanda and Pietro were keeping watch over Rue. She was still under the effects of the tranquilizer Steve had given her. The red headed assassin was perched on the couch in her room mindlessly flipping through a magazine. Wanda was lying on the bed next to Rue. She had her hand placed on her forehead. She was providing Rue with pleasant dreams of Kale. She did not want her to wake screaming from a nightmare. She would already have to relive her son's death in making funeral preparations. Pietro sat in the chair next to the bed. Cracking his knuckles over and over again. He couldn't get the image of the mangled child's body out of his head.

* * *

The elevator dinged and out stepped Director Fury and agent Hill. The presence a welcomed distraction from the dark thoughts of earlier.

"Conference room now." Fury said as he breezed past the team. Agent hill hot on his heels. Once everyone was seated, Maria passed out folders to each of the team members.

"What have we got?" Steve spoke up.

"Well, we know that not even 3 days ago you guys were sent on a mission. The mission was to lure you away from here and to try and recapture the asset." Director Fury gazed the room with uncovered eye.

"This lead on the mole. You know at first I was saying to myself, and myself said what Fury? Then myself said you know ever since the supposed collapse of SHIELD we thought that everyone who was HYDRA was scrambling in the wind. It would take at least 5 years or so for them to regroup and get their numbers up. Myself agreed. But then myself said what if some of the HYDRA members posing as SHIELD, didn't go scrambling in the wind what if they stuck around. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Clint interrupted "Yes we know this which leads us to the mole."

Fury ignored his comment and kept speaking. "This mole is someone we know. Someone outside of this team. You all need to buckle down, pull your heads out of your ass and get to work. I have provided what information I can on who it could possibly be. Well things to look for. I suggest you guys have a pow-wow and get to it." Director Fury turned to leave the room but paused before he did.

"Two children were murdered in cold blood. One of which we have all grown close to. I expect results and I expect them soon." Director Fury was gone just as soon as he came. It fell silent again. Tony stood up to leave.

"If you guys need me I'll be in the lab."

* * *

Rue woke up feeling like she had been out drinking the previous night. Then she remembered she was at the wedding. Sitting up Rue took in her surroundings. Natasha, Wanda and Pietro eyes her curiously. Where was she? Then everything hit her like a Mack truck. . .

She stood up abruptly and that's when Wanda and Nat' approached her.

"Hey sweetie, not so fast that tranquilizer still may have some effects on your body." Natasha said as she handed her a glass of water and 2 small pills. Rue eyed her suspiciously. Was she going to be drugged again?

"It's Advil, you may experience a slight headache, so we umm are just trying to help out with that." Wanda said obviously reading her mind. Rue scoffed and turned to glare at her. Popping the pills into her mouth chasing them with the water.

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Rue hissed. Wanda nodded.

Rue looked down at her appearance and realized someone had taken the liberty of changing her out of her dress from last night. Although her finger nails still held remnants of blood. Clearly she hadn't been bathed.

"Do any of you have some clothes I could change in to I would like to take a shower." Rue spoke out into the room directing the question at no one in particular, just probing hoping someone would choose to answer.

Natasha turned around and returned with a duffle bag that looked oddly familiar.

"I took the liberty of packing some of your things last night. I figured you would want to be as comfortable as possible." Rue murmured her thanks. Natasha pointed in the direction of the bathroom and Rue quickly got missing.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Rue asked before she made her way to the bathroom.

"You've been asleep almost 24 hours." Pietro replied.

Setting her bag down on counter Rue slowly peeled off the cotton shorts that were way to short (probably because whoever they belonged to had a smaller ass than her) and t-shirt she had been wearing. She reached into the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was right. Rue finished disrobing and stepped into the shower.

She was trying to be strong. She was trying not to think about seeing her family dead. She couldn't. Rue closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded down her scalp and across her back. She braced herself against the wall and she let her tears flow.

Natasha had alerted the rest of the team that Rue was in fact awake. They were in route to the room. Sam was the first to enter.

"She is in the shower." Natasha offered him to quell his eyes from darting around the room looking for his sister. He nodded his head in thanks and took a seat at the kitchenette bar.

"How was she Wanda?"

"Angry. She is very angry. Her heart is filled with sorrow. She asked me to stay out of her head." Wanda casted her glance towards the floor. She felt bad.

Everyone remained silent waiting for Rue to come out of the bathroom.

Rue finished her shower and rummaged through her bag and threw on some yoga pants, a sports bra and an under armor sweatshirt. She looked at the sweatshirt and almost started crying all over again. It had been given to her by Kale for her birthday a few months back.

Realizing she needed to try and pull herself together Rue finished getting dressed. She ran her finger through her damp and pulled it up into a high sitting loose bun. Rue left her bag in the bathroom she didn't give a fuck about trying to clean up after herself. In fact she didn't plan on staying at the compound long.

Rue walked out of the bathroom and to what she assumed was the living room to find most of the avengers looking at her. Sam was the first one out of his seat. He ran over to his sister and pulled her into a tight hug. She returned his affections.

Rue wrapped her arms around Sam and held on for dear life. Her brother had always been her protector. He always kept her on the right track and made sure she was okay. She couldn't imagine not having him. Rue slowly pulled away and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rue. We are going to find who did this and I swear when we do they won't live to see another day." Sam was looking deep into his sister's eyes.

"I know Sam, I know." Rues voice was trembling.

"Where is he?" She asked looking up at Sam.

"He is down in the medical ward. Tony and Bruce had him and the others cleaned up in case you um… wanted to see them." Sam shifted on his feet nervously. Rue was being relatively calm. However he knew when she let loose there was a shit storm. He was just hoping this wasn't the calm before the storm.

"Not Kale. Where is Bucky?" All sets of eyes widened at her question. Steve walked over to her to explain.

"Last time we checked, he was on the roof. He hasn't said much since we brought you guys here."

Rue's heart broke. She did not want Bucky to feel guilty for what had happened. Even if who had done this was looking for him, they had no right to kill children. Whoever had been responsible was just a fucked up human being.

"Where is the roof?" She asked looking at Steve.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you see him right now." Steve replied.

"Are you my father? Am I a member of your band of misfits? You do not control me. Where is the roof? Or do I have to just wonder around and find it myself?" Rue was up in Steve's face. She didn't want to be mean to him but Steve was always uncomfortable with confrontation. So she needed for the ball to be in her court.

"Fine, but if he get violent or aggressive with you, you will not be staying. Do you understand?" Rue nodded her head and followed Steve out of the room. The walk to the roof was silent. Steve not knowing what to say and Rue secretly hoping he wouldn't say a damn thing.

* * *

Steve opened the door to the roof and Rue brushed passed him in search of Bucky. Rue knitted her fingers together and stepped further out onto the roof. She spotted Bucky hunched over in a chair. His head in his hands. He was still dressed in the suit from the wedding. He didn't even look up an acknowledge them.

Rue turned on her head and spoke to Steve.

"Steve you can go now."

"I don't think that's a good ide…" Rue shot him a glare hot enough to melt ice. Steve quickly turned on his heels and got missing. She waited for the metal door to close before she approached Bucky.

Rue walked over to Bucky and knelt down beside him. She gently placed her hands on his leg.

"Bucky?" she asked hoping he would lift his head up. Her words brought him out of his daze.

"Rue?" She offered him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, but it was enough to let him know she was in fact here.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why am I here?"

"I… I think you need to go back downstairs with your brother. Get away from me-" Rue put her hand against his mouth to shut him up. This was not about him. This was about her needing comfort from him.

"I don't know why you're talking like that. I'm right where I want-no need to be. I… I just I don't know Bucky. I honestly am unsure exactly but I just really want to be in your company. Don't turn me away. If I remember correctly you owe me. I mean you did stay at my house rent free for a whole month." She chuckled to try and lighten the mood. It didn't even sound good to her own ears.

Rue let her shoulders fall in defeat. Here she was hoping he would respond to her. He remained silent.

Bucky was at a loss for words. Here she was seeking him out after her son just died. She could have easily been with her brother. Or Steve, hell even Tony. But no. Rue was here checking on him wanting to be in with him. To what degree he couldn't bring himself to try and calculate given the recent events. But in the right here right now .there. Kneeling by his side. An overwhelming sense of happiness filled Bucky. Again he was questioning whatever deity what he did to deserve her attention.

A few moments later Bucky was tugging Rue into his arms. He stood up and held her close. The hug was quick. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his room. He needed a shower but he didn't want to lose track of Rue.

Walking into his room Bucky nodded towards the couch. Rue gladly took a seat. Bucky walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle opened it and handed it to Rue. She whispered her appreciation.

"I'm going to go shower. I will be out shortly." Bucky told her heading towards his bathroom.

Rue yawned. She thought back to what Natasha had said about the tranquilizer still being in her system. _Thanks a lot Steve._ Rue understood why it had to be done because she was not in the business of making idle threats. Steve most definitely would've caught those hands if he would've made to try and take Kale away from her. _Kale._ Her baby was gone. What was she going to do without him? What was her purpose in life? How was she going to tell Jax? There hadn't even been word from him after they discovered his mom's body. How the fuck was she going to explain this whole situation to her entire network of family and friends. A random break in. In upstate New York.

Rue's head started to hurt. She needed to lie down.

Rue stretched out onto the couch and tucked a pillow underneath her head. She would rest her eyes until Bucky came out of the shower. Which is how he found her curled up into a ball fast asleep on his couch with a frown marring her beautiful features.

The shower had helped relieve some of the tension he had been feeling. It did nothing to alieve the guilt he felt. Not even Rue coming to him and telling him different. People were dead because of him. He already struggled with the fact he was responsible for countless assassinations. Now he was responsible for children being dead.

Bucky hovered over Rue unsure what to do. Should he wake her? Or should he let her sleep? The couch couldn't be that comfortable in fact her neck didn't look that comfortable on the pillow. So Bucky decided he would at least make her comfortable. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He turned to walk away when Rue grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Stay." Her brown eyes pleading with his.

"Я сам не сейчас" (I'm not myself right now)

Rue smiled. "You know I don't speak Russian Bucky. Maybe a little French, to get myself out of trouble if need be. But I definitely don't know my way around the Cyrillic alphabet." Rue patted the spot on the bed next to her and Bucky walked around the other side and sat down. His back was against the head board and his legs parallel to Rue's.

Rue scooted closer to Bucky and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently lifted his arm up to bring her closer.

"Promise me you won't leave?" Rue looked over at Bucky with glazed over eyes. Bucky let out a long sigh.

"Fine I will stay with you while you sleep." He kissed her forehead. Rue pulled back.

"That's not what I meant." Bucky looked at her furrowing his brow.

"Promise me you won't leave _me._ Ever. That you will stay?" The last part said with an upward inflection letting Bucky know it was a question. His brow furrowed even further. Why did she want him to stay? Why did she need him? Hours ago he wouldn't be questioning her words. But now things were different. He was a problem. Constantly a problem. Causing Steve and the rest of the team to have to deal with a mole when he was sure there were other problems to deal with. Everyone constantly walked on egg shells around him scared he would lash out and have an episode. Then there was Rue. She only looked at him with disgust one time and that was when he had been a rude little shit when they were introduced.

Yet here she was. She was in his arms. She had come to him and was begging him not to leave her. He would never deserve her. Not in this lifetime or the next. But he would stay. He would stay until she told him to leave. He would stay come hell or high-water…or HYDRA.

Bucky planted a quick kiss on Rue's lips. "I promise I won't ever leave you." He reached down and pulled the blanket up to her chest and nuzzled her against his own. He held her tight and soon Rue drifted off to sleep. Bucky joining her soon after.

* * *

A few hours later Rue sat up quickly unsure of her surroundings and breathing heavily. She had a nightmare. A nightmare about Kale. It was as if she had been in the room watching him suffer. She let out a sob.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Rue and pulled her on top him. He gently stroked her back and told her it would be okay. Even if he didn't know if it would. He whispered her name over and over. He repeated this cycle until Rue calmed down and her breathing evened out.

Rue laid on Bucky's chest listening to his heart beat. The steady rise and fall of his chest. She picked up her head and gazed into his eyes. She needed to forget, if even for a little. She wanted to _feel good._ She quickly eased her way up his chest and pressed her lips to his.

Bucky wanted to stop her. He wanted to pull away from her but he couldn't. He needed this as much as Rue did. Bucky passionately kissed Rue. He slowly and skillfully let his tongue glide across hers. It was a beautiful dance of dominance and Bucky was leading.

Bucky gently rolled her over, never breaking their kiss. He was now hovering over Rue. Her fingers tangled in his hair. His mouth leaving hers only to make its way down her neck. It was like riding a bike for Bucky. He knew he was many _bad_ things but _bad lover_ most certainly was not one of them. He was thoroughly prepared to worship Rue's body.

Rue's whole body was searing with pleasure. Bucky made quick work of her sweatshirt and sports bra. His hands slowly made their way down her body. Hooking them into her panties and pulling them down. Deliberately taking his time. The warmth from his flesh hand and the coolness from his metal hand caused Rue to shiver.

Bucky took a moment to ogle her body. She was absolutely perfect. From her waist to the way her hips flared out. He couldn't wait to grip them and pound into her mercilessly. But for now he needed to be patient and take his time.

Bucky began to trail kisses up Rue's foot. Kissing her calf then the inside of her thigh. His tongue swirled closer to her heat causing her to gasps. She felt Bucky smile against her.

"I can tease to you know." Rue looked down at him and gave him a wicked smile that sent a shudder through his body. She tried to sit up but Bucky pushed her back down. Her back colliding back onto the bed. Bucky quickly slipped his tongue in between her slick folds. Rue hissed and let out a moan of pleasure. Her hands burying themselves in his hair.

Bucky lapped up her juices like it was his last meal on earth. He made another mental note for his ever growing list, of things he liked about Rue. The way she tasted. His tongue attacking the little bundle of nerves at the top. Rue's legs were locked firmly locked around him. Bucky was driving her over the edge she was going to meet her release soon. Bucky slipped a finger into her and began to tickle her insides like he was master pianist. Rue found her release within seconds.

Bucky took of his sweatpants and shirt and crawled back up to Rue and his lips met hers in a bruising kiss. Rue didn't know how much more she could take she wanted him in her immediately. Her hands found his member and began to stroke him gently. He bucked in her hands.

He began marking her body so everybody would know she was his. Bucky spread Rue's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes meeting her lust filled ones. A silent question. Rue pulled him down and captured his lips again. A silent answer. Bucky slowly slid inside Rue. He closed his eyes to revel in her warmth she was so tight. He wasn't going to last long and was slightly embarrassed.

Rue rolled her hips and Bucky began to move. He started out slow. He didn't want to lose control just yet. It was hard because she felt so good and it felt so right. Bucky picked up the pace. His hands digging into her sides. She was sure to have bruises there later. Rue was moaning his name like a prayer and Bucky swore he saw heaven. Rue's muscles clinched behind him her screams falling from her mouth like water from a broken damn. Bucky joined her a few thrusts later. His seed spilling inside of her.

Rue was trembling. The aftershock of her orgasm still apparent. Bucky pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Rue melted into his embrace.

"Baby Doll, are you okay?" Rue turned around so her front was against his.

"I love you." She whispered. Bucky looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He wasn't expecting that.

"I meant to tell you at the wedding but everything that's happened got in the way… I just… I know I love you. I don't know what that means for the future and what we could build right now. But I love you."

Bucky kissed her lips. He would take that. He could die right there right now and he would die happy because someone actually loved him. Someone who knew what he was capable of and what he had been through saw fit to love him. Not out of obligation of being friends. Genuine love. He had earned her love. Her love meant more to him than his own life. He would spend the rest of his days showing Rue just how grateful he was for her love.

"I love you to Rue. I swear if the last thing I do you will get your revenge. I promise."

Bucky held Rue until she fell asleep in his arms. He laid there the rest of the night contemplating just exactly how he was going to accomplish it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anything that had to do with art, I been doing all my life. It was a gift. It's nothing, I work real hard at doing._

 _-Erykah Badu_

 **A/N: Trigger warning rape. I will summarize at the end and that's where my real authors note will be.**

Rue was currently being led into the makeshift morgue by Tony. She needed to be able to say her goodbyes to Kale alone. Not at a funeral with dozens of people. She needed this time to mourn him properly. Not seeing Kale bloodied and broken.

Tony paused and turned to face Rue.

"I've taken care of everything as far as… costs and preparations for your entire family. I even took the liberty of arranging flights and accommodations for your family. I hope you didn't mind I just wanted to-"

"Tony of course I don't mind. You and Pepper were like a second set of parents for Kale. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." Rue couldn't find any more words to say. She felt an overwhelming sense of grief hit her. Tony didn't need her to continue. He gently grabbed her hand and led her over to Kales gurney.

"I'll give you some time alone. Don't ever worry about repaying me." Tony morosely walked out of the make shift morgue. He needed to find Pepper so she could make it all happen.

Rue walked up to the gurney that was now Kale's bed. She slowly pulled back the sheets and took in Kales form. His lips blue from the lack of warmth in his veins. His skin a dull brown-grayish color. The only thing that had looked unchanged by his condition was his hair. Still ever the short black curls a heaping mess on his head. Rue rested her hand on his forehead and gently brushed some of the curls back. His body was cold. His skin was clammy.

Rue leaned her head down and peppered kisses all across his face. Stray tears falling onto his skin. She brought her hands down to his and took his fingers in her own. Thankfully rigamortis had not set in.

"I remember when you were first born. You were so tiny. I was worried because everyone said that once you were here I would never get any sleep." She let out a chuckle. "They were so wrong. You were the perfect baby. You slept through the night. You slept through stinky and wet diapers. I would wake you up just to play with you. You were so beautiful. Everyone thought you were a little girl because you had so much hair and your eyelashes were so long. Even though I dressed you in blue." Rue was actively sobbing. She had brought Kale's hands up to her cheek.

"Boo Boo, I am so sorry mommy wasn't there to protect you. I am so sorry. I promise you with everything in me. I will make them suffer. I will make them pay. I will see you again. If it's the last thing I do I will watch the life leave from their eyes. I love you, to infinity and beyond." Rue leaned down and planted one last kiss to his lips.

She headed towards the door and stopped in her tracks. Steve was standing there leaning up against the entryway.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to interrupt I umm… just came to ask if you needed any help with anything."

Rue wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"Not really no. I haven't been able to really search my feelings." She was unable to look Steve in the eye. Rue was a little self-conscious at the fact Bucky had blown her back out last night and earlier this morning. She wasn't quite ready to set a boundary with Steve but she needed to. Even though it didn't feel right. She would get around to it. Just not at the moment.

"I know it's probably not best if I leave but I need to go to my house and just grab some more clothes. I know it's weird but the only thing I can really think about doing right now is writing songs… I know its fucked up-."

"Stop Rue you don't need to explain. Everyone has their own coping mechanisms. I wouldn't even be surprised if you said you wanted to drink or alone or possibly commit suicide… not that I'm suggesting that you do that, killing yourself I mean not the drinking. I'm just saying I get it. As far as going to your house we will have to make arrangements for that. It's probably not best to do that today or tomorrow." Steve started to approach Rue. He was unsure why she wouldn't look at him. Was it because of her and Bucky? Yes he knew. Who didn't? They had all heard the screams of pleasure coming from his room. It still didn't deter his interest in her.

Bucky deserved Rue but he needed to figure out his own life. At least that was Steve's reasoning. It was the right moment but the wrong time. How could he offer Rue stability or protection when he was still battling his own inner demons?

He loved Bucky. He did not want a girl to become in-between their relationship but Rue was so much more than that. She needed someone strong, grounded and stable. Bucky was only the first of those things.

"I also wanted to apologize to you, I'm so-"

It was Rue's turn to interrupt now.

"If it's an apology I don't want it. I understand why you did what you did. I actually should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry I threatened you with blindness…" Rue's eyes met up to meet Steve's blue ones. They were understanding and sympathetic.

Steve crossed the distance remaining between them and pulled her into a hug. Effectively ending her spiel.

"If you won't let me apologize to you, then you don't need to apologize to me."

Steve took her hand into his own and led her towards the recreation room. Rue was grateful for Steve in that moment. She was grateful for all of the Avengers. She realized now that she wouldn't have to get through this alone.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Rue was just lounging in the private living space for the Avengers. Her eyes were closed and she was flat on her back in the world's best recliner. It was massaging her entire back. Rue sipped some of the heavily made cocktail. Courtesy of Tony Stark. Sam had also done her another solid. He leant her is iPod. They had almost similar taste in music so, Rue was at peace. For the moment anyway.

A loud clap of thunder brought Rue out of her daze. Sitting up she looked towards the Balcony linked to the living space. A storm was rolling in. It had bathed the sky in a pale blue that faded to grey. It reminded her of the time Sam had taken her and Kale sailing. They were heading in for the dock when a thunderstorm began to form.

Kale had thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The sky had been lit up in a pink/purple- _ish_ color. The lightening danced across the water and sky like a choreographed ballet. He had made up a story of a flower being in love with a hummingbird. Kale had later showed her the video of the ballet he described on the boat.

Rue was a little startled when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around it was Sharon.

"Didn't meant to startle you I'm sorry."

Rue stood up and downed the rest of her drink.

"It's fine. What can I do for you?" Rue was not a big fan of Sharon. She had dated Steve for a little bit and then tried to get with her brother. Yea she knew she was almost culpable of the same thing (hopping between friends) but still. She didn't like her. She was sneaky. Rue didn't like sneaky.

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

Rue sucked her teeth. She crossed her arms.

"Thanks." Rue kept it short. She didn't want to give Sharon the impression that they were cool.

"I also wanted to ask you a few questions about that night. You know official business. If you don't feel like it we can do it some other time."

"That's fine." Rue went over to the sofa and sat down. Sharon took the other side.

"So… can you go through the events that led up to you getting home?"

"Well Bucky and I were at a wedding an-"

"Who authorized him to go?" Sharon said giving Rue a glare.

"I did ya know since I pay the bills in my house and I was doing my brother and Steve a favor." Rue said with attitude.

"Okay, you can continue." Sharon said with a wave of her hand. Rue had to bite her tongue not to curse that bitch out. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Okay anyway, I had just finished performing a song and Bucky and I were by the bar. I had gotten a call from Tyler she needed me to come home right away. So I went home and found my family lying in a pool of their own blood." Rue gave her the cliff notes version. Sharon was getting on her nerves and she didn't feel like talking with her anymore. She would make a note to tell Natasha the details later. Rue stood up to leave.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You get a call from Tyler and she tells you Kale has a fever and you rush home-"

"I didn't tell you that." All the alarms in Rue's head were going off. Bucky had entered the room and eyed Rue cautiously. She looked absolutely murderous. Her brows furrowed. Her jaw clinched. If he wasn't worried he would have thought about making a lude comment. However. He could feel the tension in the room.

"You just told me your aunt called you and told you Kale had a fever." Sharon stood up looking nervous.

Rue was not going to sit here and argue with her. The next thing Rue knew she had launched herself at Sharon and had her hands around her neck. Sharon's back hit the ground with a thud. Sharon was stunned at first but she quickly got her head in the game. She punched Rue in the eye sending her backwards. Rue was not a highly trained SHIELD operative but she had trained with Natasha a few times and she and Rochelle had taken a mixed martial arts class for the past 4 years.

Sharon stood to get up and Rue was quick to grab the glass she was drinking out of and managed to throw it at Sharon. The glass landed against Sharon's forehead causing her to fall and hiss in pain.

Bucky was frozen in shock he had no idea why they had started fighting. So he quickly hit the panic button on his bracelet to send everyone running to his location.

Rue wasted no time kicking Sharon in the gut and trying to roll her over. Sharon was having none of that. She quickly pulled out her gun and put it to Rue's head. Just as she did the rest of the team had ran in watching the scene play out in front of them.

"Sharon what's going on?" Sam asked as he tried to approach the women.

She let out a dark laugh. Bringing her hand up she touched the back of her head and winced.

"I'm sorry Sam but your sister is just a little too smart for her own good."

Everyone looked at each other. They still didn't understand exactly what was going on.

Rue screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a loud and guttural scream. Like a Native American war cry.

"She knows who killed Kale." Sharon pulled Rue up by her hair and pressed the gun to her temple.

"I was hoping to do this at Kale funeral but I guess now is as good a time as any. If any of you take one step closer I will blow her pretty little brains all over this God damn floor."

Everyone remained still and quiet.

"Now that I've got your attention. This is what I will need.

"Sam I want you to slide your cell phone over." Sam did as he was asked. Sharon jerked Rue by her hair and made her lean down to pick it up. Sharon made Rue dial someone and tell them she was ready.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice." Sharon took a couple steps back heading for the Balcony.

"You either give me him…" She gestured with a nod towards Bucky "…and you can have your little princess back. Or you keep him and we keep her. The choice is yours."

Sharon stepped out onto the Balcony with Rue in hand. "I'll be in touch" A helicopter arrived moments later and rappelled them on board.

* * *

Rue woke up to being bound and gagged in somewhat decently comfortable bed. She had a killer fucking headache thanks to Sharon pistol whipping her. She needed to try and escape. How she didn't know. Just then the doors to the room she was in opened.

A man wearing all black with what appeared to be burn scars on his face walked over to her and untied her bindings. Rue quickly sat up and took the gag out of her mouth.

She scooted towards the other side of bed. She wanted to put as much distance between her and this mystery man as possible.

"Hello Rue, sorry about the accommodations. It's the best we can do right now. My name is Brock, Brock Rumlow." The man took a seat on the bed. Rue remained quiet.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Don't worry all will be answered soon enough. There is something I need you to do for me though. I need to send a message to your friends. Do you think you can help me do that?"

More silence from Rue.

"Not very loquacious are you? Don't worry I'm sure you will be soon." His grin was diabolical.

Just then 3 more armed guards walked into the room and grabbed Rue. She began to scream. They flipped her over so her stomach was pressed against the mattress. They held her down and spread her legs apart.

Brock circled the bed until he was behind Rue.

"I was going to wait to do this. However I can see you are defiant as ever and you need to be quickly brought up to speed on what's going to happen if you don't comply."

"Fuck you." Rue spat.

Brock ripped off her pants and tore open her shirt flipping her around so he could tear it completely off of her. He breast now exposed and her being completely naked save for her panties.

Rue willed herself not to give him the satisfaction of screaming. She had read somewhere that men liked it when their victims screamed. She would do her best not to.

"Don't worry darling I promise it will be me who _fucks you._ " Brock signaled for the guards to hold Rue down. She couldn't help it. She began to thrash and kick and scream. A slew of curses falling from her mouth. A now naked Brock hovered over Rue and backhanded her. Rue saw stars. She felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She could barely prepare for the assault on her body. Brock took her. He took her hard. There was nothing gentle about it. Rue screamed until her voice was hoarse. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. By the time Brock was done the sun had gone down and his thugs dressed in black weren't in the room. Rue didn't realize when it was over she was in a daze. Her thoughts a million miles away.

* * *

Sam was currently in the gym taking his frustrations out on a punching bag. He had gotten his family wrapped up in HYDRA's bullshit. He would never be able to forgive himself. His nephew, cousin and Aunt were dead. Now his sister kidnapped off to only God knows where. It had been three days. Three whole days. They had no leads. There was no sign of Sharon. No sign of Rue.

Right hook. Jab. Jab. Jab.

A voice over the intercom broke him out of his murderous thoughts.

It was Tony.

"Avengers I need you in the conference room immediately."

Sam took off at break neck speed to find the rest of the team there. Including Thor and his brother. Along with Director Fury. He took the open space next to Steve and Bucky.

Maria hill dimmed the lights down and began to speak.

"This video arrived at 1700 hours today. I want to warn you all. It's graphic." Maria said no more. She pressed play and the video began to roll.

The camera was out of focus at first and then there was some chatter that was heard. Soon the camera was focused and there sat a very much alive badly burned Brock Rumlow. He was wearing all black a smug grin plastered to his face.

"Hello Avengers. Hello Asset. I have gathered you all here today to parlay. I have something I know for sure at least one of you want. Well most definitely 2 of you and you have something that my employers want. I think it would be an even trade don't you think?" Brock stands up and walks off camera. The camera quickly pans to the right. There sat Rue in a chair. Her arms bound behind her back. Her legs tied to the chairs legs. Her face held numerous bruises. Her bottom lip swollen and dotted with dried blood. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt that barely hid her modesty. Her eyes were a bloodshot. Most likely from crying. Her hair was the only thing that looked somewhat clean. It was hanging down past her shoulders. Her natural curls as bouncy and springy as ever.

It was clear to the entire room. She was not being treated well.

Brock stood behind her. His grin more apparent than before.

"Let us cut to the chase. Because I don't know how much longer she can hold out."

Rue shifted against her bonds. "Fuck you" Rue spat towards Brock.

"Now now lover, is that anyway to talk to the man of your dreams." Brock knelt down next to her and let his gnarled index finger trace down the side of Rue's face.

Rue pulled away from his touch. Brock harshly grabbed her face.

"What did I tell you about playing nice kitten?" Rue spit in his face. Brock quickly backhanded her. Rue yelped in pain. Brock was right. She didn't know how much more she could take of his abuse. It was getting harder and harder for her to fight back.

Brock turned around to face the camera again.

"Where were we? Oh that's right." He paced around so he was now standing behind Rue. She was actively sobbing and hyperventilating. It was all too much. Brock began speaking again.

"Before I get back to the task at hand I want you to know something Bucky. Well it's more of a question and a statement really." Brock let out a sadistic laugh and grabbed Rue by her hair roughly.

"Have you taken Rue in her ass yet? She is not particularly fond of that position, but I find it an effective way of getting her to listen. She'll squeal like a newborn pig, but it's the tightest sweetest little hole I've ever ravaged... well second to that hot little pussy of hers of course."

Bucky was seeing red. He almost got up wan walked out. But Thor had placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sam was crying tears of rage. Steve was in a stunned silence a long with the rest of the team. Everyone unable to pull their eyes away from the video.

Brock wasn't done taunting them yet.

"Now I want the asset back in my possession. Or else Rue here is going to become the love of my life and stay with me forever. I'm already debating if I should just keep her here. I am going to miss her so much when she leaves. Alas I will have memories and tons and tons of video. Captain, you and your merry band of misfits have 3 days. 3 days to make a decision. I need a little more time with Rue. I will send an email to Sam letting him know what number to call. 3 days captain. I hope you miss her as much as I'm going to. Bye bye for now."

The video ended. Maria flipped the lights back on. Wanda was out of her seat and vomiting in the trash can near the door.

Directory Fury rose out of his seat and looked towards the team.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I know Rue is like one of our own-"

Tony stood up out of his seat.

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere director?" Tony asked. The animosity thick in his voice.

"We can't trade Bucky for her life." A chorus of curses flew out of everyone's mouth.

Thor's voiced boomed through the room effectively silencing everyone.

"I understand your words director. However lady Rue will not be left to endure such a fate as the one she is currently suffering. No maiden should have to suffer as she has. So if the next words that are going to come out of your mouth aren't 'we are going to shove every last resource we have at finding her' I will leave this realm never to return and offer aid."

Natasha stood up next.

"If we don't actively try and save Rue I will leave and never resurface."

Clint propped his feet up on the table. Coolly linking his hands behind his head.

"You already know I will head home to the farm it Nat leaves."

Fury didn't need to hear anymore. "Okay I get it. Solidarity. You guys better start planning and soon. We have 3 days, that doesn't mean take 3 days. I want you all working around the clock. Whatever you need let Maria know."

 **SUMMARY:- SHARON IS THE MOLE. SHE KIDNAPS RUE. BROCK SEXUALLY ASSUALTS HER. HE DEHUMANIZERS HER ON VIDEO AND SENDS IT TO THE AVENGERS. THEY HAVE 3 DAYS TO FORM A PLAN**

 **A/N: Okay so dun dun dun…. Here is another chapter… So yea shit just got even worse for Rue. Man it's terrible. I felt so bad writing that scene between her and Brock. Bucky better beat his a$$ soon. Anyway I don't have much to report. Enjoy the chapter. I am going to try and update twice a week. So hopefully next chapter will be out Tuesday evening Wednesday morning… Enjoy. Please review! It honestly gives me motivation when it happens! Hope ya'lls New Year is going good! Oh and I literally bought 12 tickets for the 800 million dollar power ball. Don't judge me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Be you. Make sure you're saying something when you're saying something. It's important to sound like you, to feel like you, to be like you. Be you._

 _-ERYKAH BADU_

 **A/N: Rape scene again I'm sorry it's the last one. See end of chapter for other notes.**

It was a few hours after the video had been made that Rue was able to take a shower and have some fresh clothes. If you consider an oversized t-shirt (with no bra) and a pair of sweatpants (No panties) fresh clothing. They smelled like cheap cologne. You would figure HYDRA paid a decent wage for the cronies to be able to afford something decent.

Rue was grateful for the silence and the anonymity the darkness of the room provided. Brock had left her alone with a promise to be back before sunrise. The thought sent a shiver down Rue's spine. He had pretty much beat, raped and threatened her into being submissive. He warned her if she struggled anymore he would have 4 of his best guys come in and have fun with her too. Rue was a lot of things but dumb definitely was not one of them. She had to pick her battles.

Walking over to the window and gazing out Rue realized they were surrounded by forest. It's not like she could just climb out the window and dip. The property was surrounded by armed guards. It was strange though that they were in a house. A very large house. Rue figured she would have been taken to some deep underground bunker never to see the light of day again.

For the days that Rue had been held she had strictly stuck to the bathroom and the bed. Brock had never left her side. Curiosity got the best of Rue and she began to search the room for anything that could be used to help her attempt to escape or figure out where exactly she was. Digging through the drawers she came across pictures of a family. So it appeared that HYDRA had most likely killed them and taken the house.

Upon further inspection Rue found nothing. Well she found a lot of things like clothes that were too small to fit her. Jewelry, random stationary and more clothes that didn't fit. Rue wanted to scream out in frustration. However she knew better. She did not want to attract anyone in to the room.

Walking over to the closet Rue opened it up. Boxes were stacked in the back. Looked like they had been there awhile. They were covered in dust and even had some water stains on them. Rue walked over to the boxes and began the tedious task of going through them. More family pictures and old children's toys. This room must have been used for storage. Finally rue reached the last box and began rummaging around.

Rue almost couldn't contain the shock of what she had found in the box. She had never been so glad to see and old piece of technology in her life. There buried underneath sweaters was a rotary telephone. Wrapped around it was a phone cord. Rue didn't know what to do first. So she calmed her beating heart and quickly began to put the boxes back exactly how she found them.

Rue quickly took the phone and hid it under the bed. She did not need Brock finding it and beating her to death with it. His temper was something to be feared and make no mistakes about it Rue was scared out of her mind. Making sure the phone was concealed Rue went about the arduous task of looking for a phone jack. At least if she located a phone jack she could wait until after Brocks next encounter to actually try and call someone. _Shit._ She thought aloud. Who knows how long the people had been gone from this house. What if the phone services were no longer on? Or what if this house belonged to a HYDRA member. So many scenarios were playing through Rue's mind she almost didn't here Brock come in. Almost. She quickly snapped her head in his direction.

"Hello kitten. I'm sorry I know I'm a little early but I wanted to see you before I left. If you are good to me I will be good to you I promise." Brock approached Rue and pressed his lips to hers. Rue wanted to throw up in his mouth. She had to play ball. So reluctantly and timidly she returned his kiss. Keeping her face stiff and barely opening her mouth.

"See this isn't so bad is it? I'm really going to miss you when you leave you know. I've never had the pleasure of being with a woman of color. I must say I have been missing out." Brock cupped Rue's face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't stay long there are some things I need to do. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. In that bag." Brock motioned to the one he sat on the dresser.

"You will find some water and fruit. When I get back if you're a good girl I will make you something good to eat."

Rue rolled her eyes. _If she was a good girl. Fuck him."_ Brock turned to leave the room. Stopping in his tracks before he walked out of the door.

"Oh and kitten?" Rue looked over at him afraid she had been caught he knew about the phone he was going to walk back over and beat her senseless. She held her breath.

"I promise to stop being so rough with you when I get back. So I promise to put my mouth to very good use later." He gave her a sadistic smile and left the room.

Rue was sure to listen to the sounds of the locks being put back into place before she began the task of quietly searching for a phone jack. Rue probably searched for an hour and she found nothing. She would have to try again in the morning. Rue laid down on the floor and felt a little satisfaction that she had made a little progress. A rotary dial phone. She smiled. A real smile.

Rue then noticed that underneath the bed, there was the phone jack! She quickly maneuvered herself under the bed and plugged the cord into the wall. The moment she was waiting for. Rue slowly picked up the receiver and listened. She silently began to cry tears of joy. A dial tone. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She had to at least try to see if she could dial a number. If not she would have to dial 911 and try to convince them she knew the avengers and they were looking for her. She really hoped the latter wouldn't be her bridge to cross. Slowly she began to pull the numbers back and watch the dial turn and stop so she could input another number.

The 2 seconds that passed felt like hours to Rue. The line began to ring. Sam answered on the 3rd ring. He sounded so angry.

"Hello?" He barked into the phone.

"Well jeez you don't sound happy to hear from me."

"Rue? Rue is that you?"

Rue smiled and nodded her head. Realizing she actually needed to answer.

"Yes, Sam it me listen I don't know how much time I have. I'm in the middle of the woods and I found this old rotary dial phone, remember how mimi taught us how to dial 911 on a rotary dial-"

"Rue..." Sam shouted to stop her from rambling.

"Right. Anyway its underneath the bed in the room they are keeping me in. Brock said he was leaving and wouldn't be back until the afternoon. I don't know what time is."

By the time Rue had finished her words Sam had ran to the control room at the Avengers compound and Maria was putting a trace on the call. Thank God for land lines. Even in the event it did get disconnected they could have found her by the phone number.

The whole team had been paged and were filing into the room in their pajamas. It was 3am. They had decided and hour ago to get some sleep. In the event that they did need to rescue Rue sooner they didn't need to be tired.

"Please tell me you summoned us here because you have a lead and not because you wanted to see me shirtless." Tony wiggled his eyes at Maria suggestively. She stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"Is that Tony?" Rue asked hearing the billionaire make a lude comment.

Everyone froze. Maria had taken the liberty of rerouting the phone call and putting her on speaker. Her voice now vibrating off the walls of the control room.

"Nice of you to phone home Rue, what took you so long?"

Rue rolled her eyes typical fucking Tony.

"What took me so long? What's taking all of you so long to come and get me? Get of your lazy asses and hurry the fuck up. If Brock touches me one more time I'm going to spontaneously combust."

Her words were meant to be joking. She was trying to make light of a terrible situation. Sam shook his head and yelled at his sister.

"Rue, now is not the time to joke do y-"

"Samuel Adewale Wilson." Rue's tone was low but dangerously seething with anger.

"You do not tell me what to joke about. Now come fucking find me. I am going to hang this phone up and put it back and eagerly await you damn arrival."

Just then Maria piped up.

"I have her location. Guys go get ready we leave here in 20 minutes."

Bucky was the first one out of the room. He sprinted to his room to throw on his combats. He was not sitting this one out.

* * *

Rue had managed to put the phone back and was now lying in bed. She had no idea how far away she was from the avengers compound so she had no idea how long it was going to take to be rescued. Rue never considered herself religious. She was a self-proclaimed Atheist. However she said a silent prayer that they would come and soon.

A few hours had passed and dawn was beginning to break through the curtains in the room. Rue pulled the blankets over her head. Her eyes sensitive to the light. The fact her right eye was swollen didn't help either. The locks on the door began to rattle and Rue sat up. A man Rue did not recognize walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He was enormous. Looked like he drank steroids for breakfast.

"Who the fuck are you?" She questioned. The man remained silent and bent down to take off his boots. This was not good. Rue knew what he had planned and could do nothing to stop him even if she wanted to.

"You're not supposed to be in here. When Brock comes back I'm going to tell him."

The man laughed at her threat.

"Darling Brock won't be back for a while. By then I will have had my fun." His heavy footfalls approached the bed. Without warning he backhanded Rue with the power of the force. She was unable to let out a scream as darkness overcame her.

* * *

Rue awoke sometime later unable to move. Slowly opening her eyes Rue took in her surroundings. She was naked and her arms and legs were tied to each post of the bed. She was spread out like the Vitruvian Man. A pain between her legs let her know she had been violated. She lifted her head up and met the eyes of her assaulter. He was smoking a cigarette at the edge of the bed.

"Good you're awake. I was starting to get a little lonely." He flicked the cigarette. It's landing spot unknown.

He crawled on top of Rue and began to trail kisses down her neck. Rue started screaming. She wanted anyone to hear her. Someone to come and save her. She didn't give a fuck if it was Brock, the Avengers or another Hydra member. Hell it could've been Sharon and Rue would've welcomed that traitorous bitch with open arms.

The burly man slapped Rue. Not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough to make her see stars and shut the hell up.

He roughly inserted himself into her and began to thrust as hard as he could. Rue struggled against the bonds that held her to no avail. The man laughed at her. He gripped her hips and his nails dug into her flesh. He stopped moving and began to palm her breast roughly. Rue hacked up a loogie and spit it in his face. If she was going to go she wasn't going out like a bitch she was going to fight until the end.

The man wrapped his hand around Rue's throat and began to thrust again.

"You'll pay for that bitch." He began to squeeze harder and Rue began to thrash around. Just when the darkness was clouding the peripherals of her vision. The man fell down on top of Rue and his grip lessened a little.

Still in a daze Rue didn't realize the man had been rolled off of her and her bindings were cut. She didn't even realize it when her modesty was being covered. She mustered as much strength as she could and began to kick at the newcomer.

"Rue stop, it's me you're safe now." Rue was not listening she was scared. And the last bit of her strength was going to be used to defend herself. The man crawled on top of Rue and held her arms down. Her big brown eyes met his blues ones.

"Bucky?" She questioned searching his face praying it wasn't some kind of trick. He nodded his head and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner." Bucky was sobbing into Rue's hair. He could never apologize enough for what had brought into her life. Rue wrapped her arms around Bucky and held him tight. She was crying now to. Her tears were because they had found and her and she wouldn't have to endure another assault.

After a few moments Bucky pulled away and slid off of the bed. He removed the sheet he had placed on Rue to look at her injuries. He touched the skin below her breast and Rue yelped in pain.

"That's new." She said out of breath.

"I think your ribs are broken." Bucky stated and pulled the sheet back up to cover her. He gently pulled her to the edge of the bed and tied the sheet around her so it wouldn't fall.

"Okay Rue I'm going to have to carry you okay?" She nodded her head and braced herself while he scooped her up bridal style. Just then Steve came through the door.

He touched his ear and began to speak.

"Bucky found Rue. We are on our way out now."

Bucky pulled himself closer to Rue. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

He leant down and spoke closely to her ear.

"Hold on tight. Keep your head down and your eyes closed okay Baby Doll?" Steve rolled his eyes. Now was not the time to flirt. Rue nodded her head and placed it against his chest and squeezed her eyes closed.

Steve took his shield of his back and held it out in front of him.

"Stay close." He muttered to Bucky and took off running down the hall. Rue didn't dare look up or open her eyes. She didn't want to see the carnage going on around her and she didn't want to distract Bucky or Steve with her screaming. Bucky adjusted his hold on her several times. Whether it was from him holding her with one arm to shoot his fire arm or to kneel down behind Steve. There was even an occasion where Rue felt a heavy metal object in her lap but she kept her eyes closed.

Steve and Bucky had finally cleared the house and were waiting for Nat' to bring the Jet around.

"Baby Doll you can open your eyes now." Bucky gently stroked the side of her face with his metal hand. Rue cautiously opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The Quinjet hovered and the ramp was let down. Bucky and Steve jogged over and got inside. Sam and Tony joining the moments later.

Sam's wings retracted and he ran over to Bucky and wrapped his arms around his sister.

Rue let out a tiny squeak and Sam pulled away from his sister not letting go of her arms.

"Not that I'm not happy we found princess but can we get the fuck out of here?" Tony yelled to the front of the Jet. Natasha flicked him off over her shoulder and began to guide them back to Stark's tower. The security and medical team there being suited better to their needs.

Bucky sat down never loosening his grip on Rue. He positioned her so she was sitting on his lap and cradling in her arms. Rue let out a yawn. She had barely gotten any sleep since this whole ordeal had begun. It had caught up to her.

"Va te coucher" Bucky whispered into her ear. Rue glanced up at him an offered him a smile. Who knew Bucky spoke French?

"I didn't know you could speak french"

"You never asked." Bucky replied. He began stroking her hair and Rue curled into him more.

She took his words in and closed her eyes. She fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in days. She knew she was safe now and hopefully she would remain that way.

 **A/N: So here is another chapter! Sorry it's late i was having some writers block. I was trying to work on my Lord of the rings story and i kid you not i have 5 chapters and i hate them all. Ugh So it kind of made me frustrated when it came time to write this one. Anyway i have already started the next chapter! So Saturday it will be up. So i know i took a few creative liberties with this story with Rue calling her brother and all that but i dont think it was that far fetched. We have not seen the last of Brock or Sharon don't worry. For the next few chapters i want to focus on Bucky and Rue and Steve. Shit is about to get real and I just hope Bucky is ready for it. I got a new follower! I'm excited about that! That means another person enjoys this story just as much as I do. Thanks for all the support it means a lot. Leave a review if you can. Blessings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The light always shows on the outside, if you're trying to be good on the inside.**

 **-ERYKAH BADU**

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Josey! Thank you for your reviews I was having some writers block and was avoiding this story but your kind words gave me inspiration to write. I have been writing nonstop. I have 2 more chapters I need to edit. Thanks to everyone still subscribing to this story it means a lot.**

It was cold. No it was freezing. Rue tucked her feet into the blanket that draped her and turned to roll over. That's when she heard the beeping of a machine. Was she in the hospital? That's when she strained to open her eyes and her mind flooded with the memories of the past four days. Or so she thought. Luckily the lights in the room she was in had been dimmed. As Rue opened her eyes and slowly sat up she noticed an I.V in her arm and a figure on the couch next to her bed sleeping. It was Steve. He was wearing sweatpants and a plain white V-neck t-shirt. One hand was on his chest the other was underneath his head. He was scowling. Rue laughed a little. Even while scowling he still had the ability to look like a Greek God.

Hearing her chuckle Steve sat up and looked at Rue with wide sleep deprived eyes.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Well of course I'm awake. People usually do that when they've had enough rest. Although it looks like you could use some. "Rue replied quickly.

"You don't know how long you've been asleep huh?"

Rue shook her head.

"Did you drug me again?" Rue asked playfully.

"No, but you've been asleep for two days."

Rue's mouth dropped.

"I've been asleep for two days! Why? Am I dying? Did that asshole do something to me? I mean worse than what he's obviously done." Rue said the last part quietly. Her hands started shaking at the memory of Brock raping her. Steve noticed her shaking hands and hurried over to be at her side. As soon as Steve reached her the floodgates from her eyes opened. Sitting on the bed next to her Steve wrapped his arms around her and brought her face to his chest.

"It's okay now. He won't hurt you again. I promise." Steve whispered against her. The two of them sat like that what felt like hours until Rue was done crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just break down like that."

Steve leaned back a little and looked Rue into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything. This is all my fault. Kale, you getting taken would have never happened if I wouldn't have asked Sam to ask you. Please forgive me. I haven't been able to sleep since… since that night. If you want to hate me I understand or even blame me. There is nothing I could do or say to bring your family back. I swear I won't rest until those responsible pay."

Rue sniffled and wiped her eyes. She was angry her family was gone. She was angry that she would never see Kale grow up and her little cousin Cadence. She was angry that Tyler wouldn't be able to marry her fiancé'. She was not angry at her brother or any of the other team members. It saddened her more to know that they felt responsible.

"I don't blame you. I don't blame Bucky. Don't apologize for trying to help your friend and the people around you. I can't take it if I knew that you all were blaming yourselves, for something that was out of your control. I'm afraid. I just don't know what to do from here. I've always been strong. I'm used to being alone and then when Kale came along I didn't have to be. Now I feel empty like I used to.""

Steve rubbed her face with the pads of his thumbs and nodded his head. He leaned back in the bed and pulled Rue down with him. Rue settled in and got comfortable. She was grateful that the people in her life saved her. She was grateful that she wouldn't be alone. Alone was something she was used to. Alone was something before Kale came along, was her life. Jax was there but he wasn't. He always left her wanting and needing. After a moment Steve spoke.

"You have me Rue. I will always be here for you. You have your brother who loves you. You will never be alone unless you want to."

Rue was startled from her thoughts when the doors to the room opened and in walked Tony and an Asian doctor.

"Oh good the princess is up! Rue I'd like for you to meet Dr. Helen Cho, Dr. Cho I'd like for you to officially meet Rue."

The two of them exchanged greetings and the room fell silent again.

"If you gentlemen don't mind I would like to speak to Rue alone."

Steve helped Rue sit up and hopped out of the bed. Rue watched them go wishing that they wouldn't be gone long. Seemingly reading her mind Dr. Cho spoke up.

"The two of you can wait in the hall if you like. It shouldn't take more than 15 or 20 minutes."

"If it's okay with you Rue I'll wait around."

Steve asked before he was out of the door. Rue murmured okay and turned her face to meet Dr. Cho's.

Dr. Cho walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. Reaching for a pen she began to scribble on her clipboard.

"How are you feeling physically?" she glanced over at Rue with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sore in some places. Mainly ya know down below. I'm feeling a little hungry now that I think about it and thirsty very thirsty."

"Let me text Tony to grab you some food and water." Dr. Cho pulled out her phone and typed away on the keypad. Slipping the phone back into her pocket she resumed her questioning.

"What about mentally. I don't want to pry but are you having any thoughts of suicide or self-harm?"

Rue shook her head.

"I mean I'm sad and angry or maybe it's a combination of both but no, I DO NOT want to kill myself. "

"I just want to let you know it's okay if you do. What we discuss is private and I won't talk about anything with anyone unless you want me to. If you ever feel like you need to talk call me or text me. Okay?

Rue nodded her head and offered Dr. Cho a smile and watched her write on her clipboard.

"Okay so Tony informed me you were raped. I didn't perform an exam on you because I wanted your consent first. Also I didn't give you any contraceptive because I don't know your beliefs. I wanted your permission. Now according to your blood work you're not ovulating so your chance of pregnancy is low but if you're worried we can still give you something to prevent pregnancy. Also I gave you a righteous dose of antibiotics so in case that sick asshole gave you anything it won't have any time to incubate. Now as far as something we can't cure you tested negative however those thing tend to take a while to manifest. I want you checked once a month just to be sure. Do you have any questions for me so far?"

Rue shook her head.

"Okay so if it's okay I just want to take a few swabs and then we will be done. I want you on bed rest for the next 2 weeks. You do have one broken rib."

Dr. Cho walked over to a drawer and pulled out all of the materials she would need to give Rue an exam. By the time Rue had her legs up and was comfortable it was over. Dr. Cho slipped her gloves off and put the tools into a bin to be cleaned. Turning back to face Rue she gathered her clipboard and a syringe filled with what Rue assumed to be a contraceptive and walked over to the bed.

Dr. Cho had Rue turn on her side and swabbed her thigh with an alcohol pad. She plunged the needle into her and quickly removed. Discarding the needle properly Dr. Cho returned back over to the bed.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I won't even pretend to try. However call or text me anytime okay? I've also ordered you some pain meds and some more antibiotics. Tony promised to take good care of you while I'm gone."

Rue thanked the doctor and watched her leave. A few moments later Steve and Tony entered wheeling in a car with various amount of dishes.

"Princess I didn't know what you felt like eating so I brought everything I could think of."

"Holy shit Tony you've got enough to feed a small army here."

"Well I'm sure what you don't eat Capsicle over there can finish."

Tony placed a kiss on her head and walked out of the door.

Steve sat in the chair Helen had occupied and began to open the containers of food.

"What do you want to eat first?"

Rue's eyes roamed over the smorgasbord of food and decided on something sweet.

"That pound cake looks delicious. I'll start with that."

Steve handed her the cake and a fork and dug in himself. The pair ate in silence until they were stuffed. Steve eyes occasionally roaming over Rue. His thoughts from ranging how beautiful she was to if she was holding up okay. Rue also looking over at him. She was in awe that he was still by her side. She was certain he had better things to do.

"So where is everybody?"

Steve sat down His empty plate and reclined back in the chair and put his feet up.

"Sam and Rhodey are out looking for Bucky and-"

Rue stopped chewing.

"Bucky's gone?" her words laced with confusion.

"Yea when we got back from rescuing you he say with you that first night. You were calling for Kale in your sleep. You also called for him. I guess he was feeling pretty guilty about it and decided to take off with no intention of coming back. He did write myself and you a letter though."

Steve stood up and handed Rue a sealed envelope. It had her name written across it in beautiful cursive.

"I'll go take the tray back down stairs and go grab you a wheelchair. Take your time reading it. Don't worry though Rue. We will find him."

Steve stood up and left the room with the serving cart. Rue hastily opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Rue,_

 _I tried. I tried not punish myself for what happened to your family and Kale. I tried to heed your words and not blame myself. I couldn't. Watching you call out for your son last night made what's left of my soul shatter. I rather be back in the clutches of HYDRA then have to listen to you cry for your son that is gone because of me. When you were taken I thought I would never see you again. I beat myself up every night you were gone. I remember when I realized that I loved you and couldn't let you go. It was when you fell asleep on my chest. Watching you sleep was like watching God speak. You took my breath away. I knew that I needed you and could never let you go. Well that was selfish me. I can't be selfish anymore. You deserve better. I do not deserve for those beautiful eyes to look at me with longing or love. I don't deserve for those lips to touch mine. I don't deserve to hear you sing with the voice of an angel. I don't deserve to feel your soft skin against mine. I. don't. deserve. you. You are too good for me. Maybe in another lifetime I could be the man that you need but I can't be, ever. I wish I could marry you and start a family with you but I can't. I can't even face you and tell you goodbye. I'm writing this letter like a coward. I am worthless. The past few months that I have spent with you have brought me a peace I never knew I could feel again. You made me feel loved. You made me feel wanted. I will never forget you. My only wish is that you forget me. I love you Rue and I'm sorry for everything._

 _-Bucky_

 _P.S_

 _I took the picture of you, Kale and me from his birthday party. I will make a copy and send you the original. Take care._

By the time Rue was done reading the letter her tears had formed again. Powerful sobs exploding from her lungs. All she could do was fall back into her pillow and cry. She was cursed. She had to be. All the men in her life left her. Her father had left her. Jax had left her. Kale had left her and now Bucky. Rue thought things couldn't get worse but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was hopelessly in love with Bucky and now he was gone. She wouldn't get to show him how much he meant to her. She wouldn't be able to cuddle with him late nights. They would never watch Game of Thrones and he would never make love to her again. With wet eyes and a heavy heart Rue cried it all out. She cried for so long she didn't even notice Steve come in and hold her. She didn't hear him whisper that they would find Bucky. Her ears were plugged with the memories of Bucky's voice. Rue eventually cried herself to sleep in Steve's arms. Not wanting her to be alone Steve fell asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**If you invite the negativity in, you have to feed it and hang out with it. Best not invite it in.**

 **-ERYKAH BADU**

 **A/N: This chapter is again dedicated to Josey. So I'm sorry I didn't respond to all your comments in last chapter author's note. Girl I Anthony Mackie is so damn fine girl his gap makes me weak in the knees. I don't know if you've seen the Captain America but OMG the dude who play Black Panther can get it too. He stole the show! Hollywood is slowly getting there. It needs to happen sooner. I would like to see our super heroes in interracial relationships. Love is Love ya know? I wish I could privately message you! Anyway I hope all of my fav's and follows enjoy this update. Hopefully I can edit the next chapter and have it up tomorrow. If not then Sunday.**

Weeks had gone by. Rue had buried her family. There was still no sign of Bucky and Jax had yet to make an appearance. The Avengers had done some digging but it was like he had disappeared of the face of the earth. Sam had insisted that Rue remain with the avengers. He did not want to let her out of his sight. Rue had made a big deal about it but had settled in nicely. Tony had even installed a small recording studio for her in the hopes it would cheer her up.

Rue was currently sitting in the studio with Pietro, Vision and Wanda. Vision being the all-knowing person he was had learned how to operate the sound board. Wanda was there to read Visions mind and then pass that information onto Pietro who so desperately wanted to help Rue record.

Rue glanced at Pietro then Wanda.

"Is it going to hurt him?"

Wanda smiled.

"No it's not going to hurt. I have done this plenty of times to him."

Rue started biting her fingernails. And walked over to Pietro.

"I don't know. It looks like it's going to hurt. I mean red is my favorite color but your mystical powers scare the shit out of me."

Vision started laughing. Rue sent him a glare. He cleared his throat and stopped.

"Seriously guys, I can hire someone to come in and do this for me. Or I could go to a studio outside of here. You don't need to worry about me. I know my brother is overbearing."

"Your brother, more like the capt-" Pietro began but Wanda elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Rue didn't hear him.

Vision stood up.

"Let us begin. I would like to hear Rue sing again."

Rue blushed and stepped away from Pietro. The studio doors opened and in walked her brother and Steve.

"Hey baby sis, did we miss the magic show yet?" Sam asked Rue as he placed a kiss on top of her head and handed her a cup of coffee. Steve winked at Rue which caused her to blush and avert her eyes to her coffee cup.

The past few weeks had been tough for her but Steve had been there every step of the way. Always checking up on her and keeping her company. He had even helped her pack up her house and put everything in storage. Rue knew the captain liked her. Hell his hands were real familiar with her body. From that one time they almost explored each other's bodies.

Taking a sip Rue closed her eyes and exhaled. Looking back up she watched as Wanda read Visions mind and then did something to Pietro. It took a matter of minutes and then it was over.

Walking over to Pietro Rue circled him.

"So how do you feel?" She asked curiously.

"I feel great now get into the booth so we can watch you work." Pietro shooed her away.

"Okay fine but I don't want anyone clapping or cheering no comments or I'm kicking you all out. Not that I'll be able to hear you but when my creative juices are flowing no interruptions."

Sam scoffed.

"Okay drama queen get."

Rue grabbed her notebook and walked into the soundproof booth and closed the door behind her. Setting her notebook down and flipping through the pages to which song she wanted to do. She had wrote over 50 songs. Mostly about Bucky. But there was one she had written after her and Steve had stayed up all night talking. Yea she was going to sing this one. Especially with Steve watching. All the things she couldn't say directly to his face maybe he would subtly pick up in the song.

Back outside the booth Sam sat down on the couch and propped his feet up.

"Pietro I hope you know what you signed up for. My sister is going to be in there forever."

"I know she told me. I don't mind. Besides I'm like her producer so it's important for me to be here."

Sam laughed.

"Seriously though. You guys are in for a treat. I know you've heard her sing before but it's always nice to hear her new stuff. Given the past few weeks I'm sure she has some really sappy stuff."

Pietro turned back around and pushed a button so he could talk to Rue.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Rue nodded her head and made sure her headphones were secure.

"Yes can you play the track from last night when you were playing around?"

Pietro looked taken aback.

"I thought you said you hated it."

Rue smiled.

"Just play the damn track Pietro."

"Got it boss."

Rue rolled her eyes and slipped her flats off. Yea today was going to be a good day recording.

 _Cover my thoughts in gold_

 _I'm you flower watch me unfold_

 _My Vulnerability, letting you consume me_

 _The parts of me that eyes can't see_

 _They're glowing underneath_

 _Picking off the petals_

 _I'll let you if you're gentle_

 _Hey_

 _Watch me unfold_

 _Watch me unfold_

 _Watch me unfold_

 _Hey_

 _Watch me unfold_

 _Watch me unfold_

 _Watch me_

 _Hey_

 _He says that I'm glowing_

 _Hey_

 _He says that I'm glowing_

 _This kind of love we can't control_

 _The art of touch, I'm covered in gold_

 _I know that you feel me now_

 _No I'm never going down_

 _The parts of me buried underneath_

 _They're glowing, do you see?_

 _I know that you feel me now_

 _No I'm never going down_

Rue motioned for Pietro to cut the music and he did.

"So how was it?"

Pietro opened his mouth to speak and turned to look at Sam.

"I told you. It's like magic when she's in there."

Sam looked at Steve.

"I think that was for you buddy." Sam smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to go eat and then watch some television."

He walked out. Vision and Wanda followed. Steve sat in a stunned silence.

"Okay Rue you want to sing some more or you want to come out here and tell me what you want to do with this? I do have a few suggestions you may need to go back in and harmonize some things but I thought it was wonderful."

"Nah I'll come out. I think I have an idea for the editing too."

Rue slipped her headphones off and stepped out of the booth. She sat next to Pietro and put on another pair of headphones. Turning in her stool she motioned for Steve to take the seat next to her. He did. She handed him so headphones so he could listen. After about an hour of editing the song was finished. Rue decided that was enough for the day and gathered up her things to leave.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve asked grabbing her arm gently.

"Yea, sure. I'll meet up with you later Pietro."

Rue took a seat on the couch and so did Steve.

"So what's up Capitan?"

Steve smiled.

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to know how you're getting along."

"Well I guess I'm fine right now. I mean I have my moments where I'm an emotional wreck and I feel alone. Then I think of you and it relaxes me. Or you will come around just when I'm spiraling and take my mind off my troubles. I honestly don't know how to thank you enough Steve."

Rue wrapped her arms around Steve and hugged him. Steve returned the embrace. He loved being close to Rue like this. The two of them had grown close. He was happy that they did. He got to know so much more about her and Sam.

"I do know one way you could thank me." Steve said as he pulled away.

"How's that?"

Steve stood up and offered Rue his hand. To which she gladly took.

"Let me take you to dinner, please?"

Rue smiled. She had been feeling reserved about letting Steve in. She had fallen in love with his best friend and had been moping around the compound thinking about him. It didn't deter Steve from showing interest in her. It was always subtle and never demanding. Rue appreciated it. She realized she couldn't live her life pining after Bucky. He left her. She didn't leave him and she didn't tell him to leave. He gave her up.

"Yea sure when do you want go?" Rue asked walking through the door her hand still in Steve's.

"How about right now? It's not too late and you already look fantastic."

Rue burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious. I look hideous."

"I'm very serious and you look beautiful."

Rue stopped smiling and looked down out her appearance.

"Seriously, Steve I look terrible and I'm going out with you-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve stopped walking and turned to face Rue.

Rue let go of his hand and gestured to her appearance.

"It means I need a shower and at least need to comb my hair. Some lip gloss would be nice, and I'm going out with Captain America. One the world is going to be shocked that you're on a date with a black girl and I'm sure they are expecting some blond bombshell model type so I have to step my game up."

The smile from Steve's face fell a little.

"Rue, listen. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks about who I date or what color you are. It's no one's business but mine. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and the beholder is me. I think you look fantastic. Now let's go to dinner before I feel insulted." Steve even turned his nose up for affect. Which made Rue giggle.

"Okay fine but-"

"No. Absolutely no buts. You're the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on. I have been wanting to take you out for a while now. It's my date so my terms. Next time I'll let you wine and dine me."

"Fine okay can I at least go grab my purse?"

"Already in the car waiting for you."

"Natasha?"

"Vision."

"Huh. Never really saw him as the wingman type."

"He likes you. Not like that but I suspect he likes being around you because you're the easiest to talk to."

"Now that is surprising."

The two of them continued their conversation until they got to the garage, where a blacked out Tahoe was waiting for them.

"You planned this didn't you?" Rue asked as Steve helped her up into the truck.

"Maybe." He said before he closed the door and walked around to the driver side.

"What if I would've stayed in the Studio longer?"

"Oh I would've convinced you to go to dinner with me. Or maybe the studio would've had a power malfunction."

Rue smacked his arm playfully.

"You are downright diabolical Steve."

"Oh I can bad if I need to be."

Rue just stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"You better close that before you catch flies." Steve teased.

Rue closed her mouth and sat back in the seat. Steve was always surprising her especially with his wit. Maybe just maybe he would heal her broken heart.

 **Somewhere unknown A few days later**

Bucky was roaming the streets of London when he came across a small store. Walking inside to purchase something to drink a magazine cover caught his eye. It was Rue and Steve. They were in Central Park and were dancing. Rue's hair was up in a messy bun. He could only see her profile. She was looking at Steve and he was looking at her. Her arms were draped around his neck and his hands were wrapped around her waist. She was smiling and it was one of those smiles right before she started laughing. Bucky picked up the magazine and his drinks, paid for them and left.

When he got back to where he was held up he opened up the magazine and flipped to the pages where there were more pictures of Rue and Steve. From what he gathered they had been out on date when they were spotted. Looking at the pictures and seeing Rue smile at Steve the way she had smiled at him broke his heart. He was happy she was happy. But he was devastated that he couldn't be the man to make her so cursing out loud he shredded the magazine in half and threw it across the room. Bucky messed up and he knew it. He couldn't go back now and ruin what she had with Steve. He couldn't go back just because he saw her trying to move on with her life. Tomorrow he would leave London. Maybe head to Romania

SONG IS UNFOLD BY ALINA BARAZ


	11. Chapter 11

**HE DEFINITELY DOES WHAT A PARTNER IS SUPPOSED TO DO. EVOLVE YOU.**

 **-ERYKAH BADU**

 **A/N: Smut. You've been warned. So I read this chapter 6 times! Hopefully all of the mechanics (sentence structure and grammar) are good to go. I worked really hard on this chapter. Especially the smut! So let me know how I did. I got another follower! That made me really happy. To the people who don't have an account but follow this story thank you. I really enjoy writing. So when I check the stats and see how the views increase it really brings a smile to my face.**

Rue rolled over in bed and a wave of nausea overcame her. Rolling out of bed she ran over to the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach. This could not be happening. She said a silent prayer that it's not what she was thinking. She could not be pregnant. Not right now. Whose baby would it even be. Bucky's? Brock's? Or the guy who raped her and Bucky killed. She would not keep a baby from her rapist she couldn't. She couldn't look at that baby and give it the love it needed. She couldn't raise a baby knowing it wasn't created out of love. Could she even have an abortion? She was pro-choice every woman should be allowed to dictate what happens to their bodies. Could she carry a baby full term and give it up for adoption? Could she go through life knowing there was a piece of her out there somewhere? Not knowing if that baby truly found a good home? The world was crazy. So many children ending up in foster care or worse. Getting adopted into seemingly good families and being abused.

Before Rue could work herself into a frenzy over nothing she needed to know. She needed to know if she was in fact pregnant and then she could weigh all her options from there. Washing her face and brushing her teeth Rue laid back down and texted Dr. Cho that she needed to see her immediately. Rue also texted her brother. A few moments later her brother was knocking on her door.

"It's open." Rue screamed from the bedroom hoping he heard her. He did.

"Yo baby sis you look like shit!" Sam said with his signature smirk plastered to his face.

"Sit down I need to talk to you." Rue patted the spot next to her. Sam sat down and Rue rested her head on his shoulder.

"When is the last time we hung out just the two of us?"

Rue motioned between them.

Sam scratched at the stubble on his face.

"Shit I have no idea. With everything that's been going on we haven't really spent any time together."

"I know. Which needs to happen. You know you're all I have. I know the hazards of your job and I would hate for anything to happen to you and we grow apart."

Sam pulled her closer.

"Don't worry 'bout me baby sis. I can handle myself. I'm not going anywhere."

Rue smiled.

"Well listen I need to talk to you about something important."

Rue sat up and crossed her legs.

"I think I might be pregnant."

Sam sat up with wide eyes and a gaping me mouth.

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh any fucking louder and everyone else will hear you!" Rue scolded him. Her hazel eyes blazing with frustration.

"Okay, okay. What do you mean you might be pregnant and from who?"

"Oh thanks for making me sound like a cheap whore Sam." Rue hopped off the bed and walked into her closet to change her clothes.

"I didn't mean it like that Rue. Come on." Sam called out to her.

Rue slipped on some jeans and a tank top. She carefully slid her feet into some sandals and walked out of the closet.

"Whatever, look it's either Bucky or the two assholes who raped me."

Sam remained quiet. If what she was saying was true. She had a tough decision to make.

"Well you said might right? You might be pregnant. So you don't even know for sure yet."

Rue walked back over to the bed and picked up her cell phone.

"Right I don't know for sure. That's why I'm going to go see Helen right now but I want you to come with me. I'm scared Sam. I don't know what to do."

Rue started sobbing. Sam stood up and pulled his sister into a hug. He was her big brother. It was his job to watch over and protect her. Lately he felt he had been doing a pretty shitty job at it.

Pulling away from her slightly, Sam tilted her face up.

"Listen, and listen good. There is nothing in this world that you need to be afraid of. I know I haven't been doing my part to make you feel safe lately but whatever you want to do we will do. I will support you. This is your call to make. Do you understand?"

Rue nodded her head.

"Nope. Nope the pope of nope says nope. I need to hear you say you understand."

Rue started laughing.

"Boy you are crazy. I understand."

"Good. Now let's go see Helen and then we make a game plan cool?"

"Yea sounds good."

 **IN HELEN'S LAB**

Okay Rue so your blood test came back positive for HCG. Now I know you're concerned since we gave you contraceptive to try and prevent pregnancy seeing as it's important to get them within 72 hours of not using protection, that didn't happen with you. So that's most likely how you ended up pregnant."

Rue's face looked like she had seen a ghost. Pregnant right now. What the fuck was she going to do?

"Is there any way we can do a paternity test now?"

Rue asked interrupting Helen's long ass explanation of how the medicine she was given was supposed to work but didn't.

"Well depending on how far along you are sure we can give you a paternity test. It's risky though, especially so early in the pregnancy. I just want to be clear."

Rue sat back on the bed.

"I don't care. I just need to know if it's James' baby or not."

Dr. Cho's eyes widened.

"Okay I can do that I was his doctor while he was here so I have plenty of DNA samples to compare them to. First let's do a scan and see how far along you are okay?"

"Okay."

Rue pulled up her tank top and laid back on the bed while the scan took place. Sam was right there holding her hand the whole time. A few moments later the scan was finished and Rue sat up. She watched has Helen went over to the computer to read the results.

"Don't worry sis everything is going to be fine." Sam reassured his sister by rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"Thank you for being here Sam. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Okay Rue so it looks like you are 13 weeks pregnant. Which is right around the time you were taken and all that chaos happened. Now this next part is a tad invasive. I need to go through your stomach and collect some DNA from the baby. I would prefer if Bruce was here to help me-"

"No!" Rue shouted.

"I mean I just don't want anyone else to know right now. Please I trust you."

Dr. Cho nodded her head and started gathering all of the supplies she would need. Walking over to the other side of the bed she began to clean off Rue's stomach with a brown looking substance.

"Okay so right now I'm just sterilizing the area. We don't want to take any bacteria or germs to the baby."

"Will it hurt?" Rue asked.

"You may feel some pressure but I'm also going to use a local anesthetic so you won't feel the needle going through. If at any moment you feel severe discomfort let me know and the procedure is over okay?"

"Yea, okay."

"Okay Rue, lie back I'm going to numb you now. Deep breath."

Rue held her breath and felt a slight sting.

"Can you feel this?"

Rue shook her head.

"Okay So now I'm going to go in please remain as still as possible."

 **3 HOUR LATER**

Rue and Sam sat down at Helen's desk waiting to hear what could be okay new or damning news.

"So I'm going to cut right to the chase Rue. It's Bucky's baby. Now I'm not qualified to perform a termination-"

"I'm keeping it."

Dr. Cho smiled.

"Well new life is always a good thing. Listen I know you feel comfortable coming to me for all your medical needs but I would prefer for you to see an actual obgyn. I would hate to miss something that they're used to seeing and then something goes wrong."

"Yea I understand. I think that would be a good idea anyway seeing as you're the in house doctor for the team."

Helen started laughing. And stood up. Rue and Sam also stood up.

"Just if you ever need me I'm here but you need to get in to see one soon."

"I'll call around tomorrow and make some appointments." Rue bid the doctor goodbye and her and Sam walked back to her room in silence. Opening the door Rue gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks for everything this morning Sam. It made me feel really nice with you being there and all."

"No problem little sis. Look not to get involved in your personal life because I know you're a big girl or so you think. But I think you should tell Steve first and alone. He really cares about you Rue. Not saying anything bad about Bucky but he left you. Steve is still here. I know you still love him shit you still love Jax. That's just the kind of person you are. But loving Steve would be good for you. He absolutely adores you. So just give it thought okay?"

"Well jeez, tell me how he really feels."

"Some things have to stay between bro's but ask him yourself, I'm sure he'll tell you."

Sam kissed his sister in the cheek and walked away.

"Get some rest. You've had a long morning. I'll come check on you later" Sam called out before he disappeared around the corner.

Rue walked into her room and pulled out her cell phone. She had 2 missed text messages. One from Steve and one from Rochelle. She decided to respond to Steve first.

 **Steve:** **Hey beautiful feeling any better?**

 _Yea feeling a little better... Want to come watch a movie with me?_

Rue responded to Rochelle next.

 **Ro:** **Rue I love and miss you. Are we still on for tomorrow? I'm coming regardless I want to see Pietro's fine ass! :-)**

 _Yea yea we're still on 4 tomorrow. Your gross the kid is like 20._

Rue sat her phone down and went to go change into something more comfortable for lounging. Shorts and a t-shirt.

Grabbing a blanket and pillow Rue plopped down on her couch and began to riffle through the movies available to watch. Her phone vibrated.

 **Steve:** **Sure I would love to watch a movie with you but I'm picking. You picked last time. Are you hungry? Would you like some Thai takeout? I know it's your fav!**

 _Omg YES! I'm starving… I want the basil duck extra spicy, calamari some egg rolls and a Thai tea with no ice!_

 **Rochelle:** **Girl you acting like we're old. 27 is young and I might teach him a thing or two.**

 _Yuck yuck and more yuck. Imma tell Tony. You know he has a thing for you… besides him and Pepper are over officially. You should at least let him take you out. Tony is a good guy. He needs a strong woman to keep him in line. I'll tty tomorrow. Steve's coming to watch a movie. Love uuuu wear something cute! Xoxo._

By the time Rue went and got an extra pillow and grabbed some water bottles Steve was knocking on the door.

"What did you do jog down here?" Rue asked as she closed the door behind Steve.

"Oh hahaha. Food should be here in 20 min. Sam said he'll bring it down when it gets here."

Steve gave Rue a quick peck on her lips.

Rue followed him into the living room.

"So any thought to what movie you're going to pick?"

"Oh yea we're going to watch a scary movie."

Rue rolled her eyes and handed Steve the remote.

"Which one?"

Steve picked up the remote and started Flipping through the titles.

"The Saw movies."

"You know that's more like a thriller than-"

Steve place a finger her mouth silencing her.

"Oh no, not tonight. You will not poke holes on the movies and you will not explain the plot. We are going to cuddle. And watch the movie okay?"

"Fineeeee." Rue replied as she placed her pillow on Steve's lap and laid down.

Steve placed his arm over her side and started the movie.

30 minutes later Sam was knocking on the door with the food.

The two of them devoured everything.

"I've never seen you eat so much."

Steve commented as he cleaned up their mess. Rue blushed.

"I guess I was just really hungry."

"Guess so."

Steve sat back down and pulled Rue back into her original position and resumed the movie. Rue couldn't concentrate. She had to tell Steve. Especially if they were going to get serious. Shit she had to tell him because they were friends and Bucky is his best friend. Sitting up Rue grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

 _Where to begin?_ Rue thought to herself. There wasn't a lot to say. Just three little words. Shit it's not like it was Steve's baby. It was literally impossible. They hadn't even had sex. It didn't make any sense to Rue why she was so nervous to tell him rejection maybe.

"Hello, Earth to Rue." Steve said as he waived his hand in front of her face.

Rue smiled bashfully.

"Sorry Steve got lost there in my thoughts."

"It's okay. You want to talk about it?"

"I don't have any other choice."

Steve furrowed his brows.

"What's going on sweetheart?"

Rue took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant and its Bucky's and I don't want to get rid of it because I just can't bring myself to do that. I don't know what's going on with us but I like it and I hope that we can continue but I understand if you don't want to because I'm pregnant and I still have feelings for Bucky. I'll always have feelings for him Jax too. I know we'll never be together. I'm ready to move on… I mean I think-"

Steve covered Rue's mouth with his hand so she could stop babbling.

"Slow down Rue. Take a deep breath."

Rue did as Steve asked. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"So is that why you weren't feeling well and spent most of the day in Dr. Cho's office?"

Rue nodded her head.

"How do you know it's Bucky'"

"She did an DNA test."

Steve nodded his head and absorbed all of the information Rue had just given him.

"I know this must be hard for you, everything in your life is happening really fast. I know that you miss Bucky and I'm sure you always will. But I've seen the way you look at me. I know you feel something for me to. If you want. I'm willing to give you and I a shot. I won't leave Rue. Nothing about you being pregnant is a deterrent. I think your amazing. You hide away but I see you. When you think no one's looking I am. When you think no one is listening I hear you. If you give me a chance I will show you the true meaning of love and I would love this baby…"

Steve placed his hand on her tummy and rubbed small circles there.

"...like it was my own. That's if you want that. I don't want to put any pressure on you to be with me. But it's what I want."

Rue released the breath she didn't know she was holding. It felt right. Being with Steve felt good. He made her happy. Bucky was never coming back. She knew that now. So in that moment she let him go. Rue slowly crawled on top of Steve and kissed him. Slowly.

Her lips grazing his. Her hands creeping their way up the nape of his neck. Her nails gently scraping his scalp. Steve placed his hands on her rump and gave it a squeeze which caused Rue to moan into his mouth. Steve took advantage and thrusted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue searching for hers.

Steve pulled away before they got any further. Before they reached a point of no return.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want? Because I'm never letting you go. No one else can have you. No one else can touch you the way I'm about to touch you. No one else will be able to call you theirs because after this you're mine."

Steve looked into Rue's eyes and she gazed back into his.

"That's what I want. I want you."

Steve responded by hungrily attacking her lips with his. He stood up, bringing Rue with him. He carefully navigated down the hallway to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

His hands slowly removing her shirt. Steve's lips found themselves attached to her neck. Biting and nibbling. His tongue spelling out how much he loved her as it danced across her collarbone.

Rue wanted to touch Steve. She wanted to explore his body again. Her narrow fingers began to undo his belt, then they unbuttoned his jeans. They both sat up so they could remove what was left of their clothing.

Steve took a moment to admire her naked body save for her bra. For a short girl Rue was not lacking in the womanly curve department. Her thighs were nice and full and her ass just perfect. Even her breast were large but proportionate to her body.

Rue began to stroke Steve while he was just staring at her. Steve immediately was pulled from his thoughts and could only focus on touching her back.

"Can I...mmmmm oh God touch you too?"

Steve could barely ask her.

"Yeah." was all Rue said in a breathy whisper. Steve wasted no time Brushing his fingers across her breast. He ran his fingers gently up and down her cleavage, along the ridge of her bra cup. His hand snaked around to her back to unleash them from the offending garment. Steve's hands returned to her breast. He began to trace his fingers everywhere else but her nipples. Along the side of her breast, underneath them, between them and just around her nipples. Steve ran his thumb back and forth across one of her nipples giving it a little pinch that caused Rue to moan out his name.

"Do you like that?" Steve asked while he nibbled on her ear, taking extra care to make sure his words were heard over her moans. Steve's mouth latched onto Rue's nipple. He started with slow long licks on her peaks before sucking them into his mouth. His hands tickling the underbelly of her breast.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what she tasted like. He needed to know if she was ready for him. He began to trail his way down her stomach. Little kisses here. Little bites there. His hands touching and massaging where his mouth and teeth couldn't. He skipped right over her sex and began to kiss the inside of her knees. The first exploratory nibble causing her to shiver and her legs to close.

Steve picked his head up.

"I don't think so." He said as he opened her legs back up. His hands inches away from her pussy.

"You need to keep them open like a good girl." Steve trailed one lone finger down her slick folds. Rue opened her legs wider.

"Good girl. Now, where was I?" His question rhetorical. Steve picked up where he left off. His tongue spelling out her name on her thighs. His teeth gently scraping at the skin. He was torturing her, just when Rue thought he was getting closer he would start all over again.

"Please Steve touch me." Rue begged.

Steve obliged her. His mouth hovered inches away from her core. His tongue darting out and following her folds. The taste of her made his tongue work into a frenzy. Steve began to work his way through the alphabet. When he got to Z he cursed the man who didn't come up with more letters. It didn't take long for Rue to explode. His name flowing from her mouth like a Shakespearean sonnet.

Rue pulled Steve up to her. Her kisses desperate her hands needy. Steve grabbed his cock and stroked it while he positioned himself at her entrance. With one quick hard thrust Steve buried himself inside of her.

"Fuck baby girl you're so wet."

Steve lost control. Picking her legs up he hoisted them onto his shoulders. His hips moving back and forth and in circles. His hands loosely gripping her breast so he could feel them move in his hands. Steve gripped Rue's hips and lifted them slightly up. She was close. He was too.

"I'm going to cum baby girl."

Rue responded with an incoherent 'me too'

A few well-placed thrusts later Rue was screaming and Steve was collapsing on top of her. His lips sloppily kissing hers. It took them a moment to catch their breath. Steve was lying next to her. His hands rubbing her thighs lulling her to sleep. When her breathing evened out Steve pulled the blanket up around them and got lost in his thoughts. He was happy. He had always wanted kids. So what if biologically it wasn't his. It didn't matter. Rue was a good person who got caught up in Bucky's demons. She didn't deserve to suffer. He didn't blame Bucky for leaving. He just wished he would've tried to at least talk to him before he did. He knew Bucky wasn't ready for a relationship. He knew he would have ended doing something to break Rue's heart. He didn't break it he shattered it. Rue was a mess after reading the letter he left. She didn't eat. She didn't come out of her room. It took threats for him and Tony to have her committed to get her to talk to people. Slowly but surely she latched on to Steve. She opened up to him. Getting to know Rue was an experience he was grateful for. She was incredibly smart and wickedly witty. Her mouth didn't even compare to Tony's. Steve smiled at the thought of her saying something to even shut the great Tony Stark up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer. Closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.

 **A/N: Ok so I know I took a few creative liberties with Rue finding out she was pregnant and finding out who the daddy was. I have had two babies so I know a little. I don't know how paternity test work so I used my knowledge from a Law and Order SVU episode where this woman was raped on train and they wanted to find out if this guy was the father. So just roll with it okay? OK. Also I still don't have an endgame in sight for Rue. I was going to steal some plot from the new Captain America movie but thanks to Josey I have all these new plot bunnies! So I don't have to rely on that. Thanks again for reading. Give me feedback it really helps a lot! I promise I will respond to each and every review!**

 **Josey- I would never know that you were French. Your English is fantastic. I've always wanted to learn French. I even purchased Rosetta Stone last month. Have yet to install it. I'm a slacker. I was wondering why your reviews always come in the wee hours of the morning. You're halfway across the world! BTW I'm late responding but my birthday was amazing. It was on the 18** **th** **! I was a little sad. Turning 28 and all but my friends made it enjoyable. There is this website called showbox and apparently you can download the app from the website and watch the new Captain America (along with other new releases)! When you get around to it let me know what you think! If you like the chemistry between Sebastian and Anthony, you will love it in the new movie! Don't want to spoil anything. I feel Chris and Anthony's relationship is forced. Just the feeling I get watching them interact. I could be wrong. The could be secret lovers LOL! Girl I can't tell you how many times I come across a story and I'm like oh yea this is going to be great and it turns out to be slash. I'm like oh come on! I'm all for acceptance but it seems like most stories are slash… I don't want to read slash. I came across one that had Nick Fury, Steve and Bucky in a relationship. I was like oh hell no. I will never be able to look at Samuel Jackson the same again. Sometime this week I will get around to editing the previous chapter. It's hard I have tried finding a beta but unfortunately I feel like I don't have enough followers to get someone to edit my stories for me. So I'm stuck doing it on my own. So I have to write around raising my kids who are 5 and 2! Let me know if you see any mistakes. I love to hear feedback. Feedback of any kind I appreciate. Good luck on your exams. I'm done for the summer (College. Going to school for nursing.)**


	12. Chapter 12

" **I'm not going to be punching nobody's clock. I will work as an artist to survive in this world."**

 **-ERKAH BADU**

Rue and Rochelle were currently sitting by the outside pool sunning themselves. Rochelle had taken the news well. Rochelle was worried about when Bucky returned but Rue was certain that he wouldn't, so Rochelle left it alone. She would have to find a way to thank Steve for being there for Rue.

"So where is Tony?" Ro asked as she shifted in the pool chair. Rue laughed.

"I'm sure he's in his lab tinkering. We should go see him and wait a minute, I thought you wanted to see Pietro's fine ass." Rue mocked Rochelle in a high pitched voice.

Ro smacked her arm.

"Do not mock me. My voice does not sound like that."

All Rue could do was laugh. After she composed herself she threw on her shorts and left her shirt off. It was hot and they would be coming right back to the pool. Rochelle did the same thing. Rue led the way to Tony's lab. She even had her own code to get in. Sure enough he was there, head buried into his work and 80's rock music blaring. Rue walked over to the wall and turned it down.

Tony's head turned in their direction and his eyes lit up. Rue winked at him and went to join him on his workbench.

"Rue, what a pleasure. I can't remember the last time you came to my lab. I most certainly don't remember you ever delivering a pretty girl either."

Tony was talking to Rue but looking at Rochelle who rolled her eyes and began to walk around the lab observing.

"Flattery don't charge these batteries Stark." Rochelle called over her shoulder. Rue let out a snicker.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I want to tell the whole team but I feel like I know you better. So you deserve a one on one."

Rue beamed at him with excitement.

"You're pregnant from Frosty. I already know."

Rue furrowed her brows and the realization hit her.

"Tony you didn't."

"Didn't what princess?" He looked over at her innocently.

"Your nosey ass hacked Dr. Cho's files didn't you?"

"I hardly consider it hacking when all I have to do is ask my A.I and she delivers. You do know I built this place right. There are no secrets here. At least no secrets kept from me. Besides I was worried. You had been on her office all day yesterday. I thought you were dying."

Rue threw her hands up in exasperation. Standing up she pointed towards Rochelle who was looking at him in disbelief.

"See my friend over there? Well she likes you. You like her too. Take her out, fuck do something but I'm going to go stuff my face."

Rue through a glance over her shoulder at Ro. Who was visibly pissed. Rue winked and gave her a mock salute and walked out of the lab in an exaggerated March. Which caused her to giggle the whole way to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water Rochelle's voice rang through the intercom.

"Attention Avengers you see the pretty little hazel eyed she devil standing next to the fridge?"

Rue almost choked on her water. All eyes in the room turned on her.

"Yes the poofy haired siren. She's pregnant!" There was a long pregnant pause. Rue eyes darting from person to person. Turning toward the camera she flicked it off.

"I'm so paying you back Rochelle!" Rue screamed just before everyone surrounded her to congratulate her. No one asking the seemingly obvious question. Rue blurted it out so it wouldn't be like there was an elephant in the room.

"It's Bucky's."

No one seemed to care. Natasha grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Thor who was promising to make an Asgardian warrior out of the baby.

"If it's a girl you have to name her after me."

"No, she has to be named after me." Wanda said walking up and rubbing her belly. Rue opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Clint.

"Ladies, ladies I'll be more than happy to settle your little dispute." Clint draped his arm around Rue's shoulder. And aimed his beer in between Natasha and Wanda.

"You two in bikini's inside of kiddy pool filled with pudding. Chocolate pudding. Fighting."

Rue pulled away from him and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." Clint said as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"You are disgusting! I swear sometimes you're worse than Tony."

Rue hopped up onto the counter to sit down.

"Who's worse than me?" Tony asked coming around the corner with Rochelle in tow. His lips looking a little swollen and her eyes not meeting Rue's.

Rue smirked at the two of them.

"Never mind who's worse than you. What have you two been up to for the oh…" Rue glanced down at wrist even though there was no watch.

"...5 minutes that I've been gone."

Tony walked past her and sat down on a bar stool pulling Rochelle in front of him.

"That my dear is grown folk's business."

Rue nearly fell off the counter she was laughing so hard.

"What do you know about grown folk's business Tony?" Rue asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean what do _I_ know about grown folk's business. I'm grown. I have business. I have businesses. Several of them actually."

Rue rolled her eyes and hopped down off of the counter to stand next to them.

"You know for a fact I meant where in the hell did you pick that phrase up?"

"What a brother can't have soul?"

Rue threw her hands up and backed away.

"That's it. It's too much. I'm going to find Steve."

"Aw come on sis don't be like that." Tony called out as she walked away. Rue flicked him off and hurried off to Steve's room.

Not bothering to knock she let herself right in. Steve was just slipping a shirt on over his head.

"Hey beautiful."

Rue blushed. Steve walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"What's up?"

Rue brushed the hair out of her face and decided to re-adjust her bun. Walking over to the mirror she explained to Steve what had transpired.

"So Tony and Rochelle kissed, she also spilled the beans and Tony surprised you with urban phrases?"

Steve was trying to fight back laughter.

"Yes. It was so funny. I swear if I were an old lady I probably would've peed my pants."

Steve walked up behind Rue and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"Well it's a good thing you're not and old lady then."

"Yea, I mean both of us can't be old."

Steve pulled away feigning hurt.

"You wound me."

"Liar liar pants on fire."

A look of desire danced across Steve's eyes. His eyes slowly roamed over Rue's body. She was wearing shorts what weren't buttoned and her bikini top. That her breast were screaming to be let out of.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" Steve asked teasingly. Rue looked down on her bathing suit and smirked.

"I don't know they must've gotten lost along the way."

"Well do you want to lose the rest of them?" Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Rochelle and I are going to hang out some more by the pool the maybe riffle through some of the houses for sale in the area online."

"Houses? Is she thinking about moving out this way?"

"No, it's not for her. It's for me." Rue headed towards the door not thinking anything of it.

"Rue wait." Steve called out to her a little upset. Rue turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"What's up?"

Steve crossed the room and sat down. Rue joined him.

"When did you plan on telling me? Who else knows you want to move out? Do you think that it's a good idea right now?"

Rue leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"See that's why I love you, you always think 10 steps ahead. I have only been considering it and I didn't tell you yet because I wanted to at least have a few houses narrowed down before I came to you. I knew you would want details. Also I know you guys are still looking for Brock, but I don't want to live my life in fear. I make pretty good money with my business and I can hire a nice security team. I even planned on having a panic room installed. So don't worry-"

"You love me?" was all Steve managed to say. Nothing else Rue said managed to seep in. Rue smiled and looked away shyly. Steve pulled Rue on top of him.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because-"

"No. Don't even say because we had sex. I'm 27 years old not some high school hormonal teenager who just had her cherry popped. To be honest I've loved you since that moment in the kitchen but I loved Bucky too. I just ended up choosing and burying those feelings because I thought he was what I needed. I was wrong. I owe you an apology Steve, for not seeing what was in front of me. Most men wouldn't still wait for an opportunity."

Steve didn't respond he just crashed her lips to his. Rue was happy. Very happy but while she was kissing Steve she couldn't help but think about kissing Bucky.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Rue was standing in front of her mirror looking at her belly. It's like she had started getting bigger and bigger as each day passed. 20 weeks pregnant her and Steve had found out the sex of the baby earlier that day. Rue was so excited! She was a little saddened at the same time. Here she was bringing new life into the world and happy and her son would never experience being a big brother. Rue's face fell as she rubbed her belly and looked into the mirror. There had been no sign of Brock and Sharon which made her angry. She wanted those fuckers to suffer. She wanted them tortured for days on end and when the begged for death they never received it. Rue wasn't a big fan for an eye for an eye until she lost a child. Also given the manner in which Kale had died, she was hoping that it wouldn't be a quick death for them. She was also moody because Steve was leaving for a whole week. Not that she wouldn't be distracted because she had a trip of her own but she would miss Steve. Even if it only was for a week.

Steve walked into the room and saw Rue with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Steve asked planting a kiss on her cheek. Not wanting to bother Steve with him with her inner musings she whispered nothing and kissed his lips. Letting her teeth capture his bottom lip for a moment.

"We do not start stuff we don't intend to finish Rue." Steve growled out as Rue stepped away from him.

"Yea whatever so shouldn't you be leaving for your mission soon?" Rue slipped on her tennis shoes and grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Yea well that's what I wanted to come and talk to you about. I know we have okay'd you going to the grocery store and some places given Tony hired a badass security team but I want you to be careful while I'm gone. If you have a bad feeling or things don't seem right, you call me immediately."

Rue nodded her head and walked Steve to the quinjet.

"There is one more thing."

"I'll tell her." Tony interrupted.

Rue crossed her arms.

"Tony I swear to God if this is another one of your pranks I am not in the mood today."

Tony walked over to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Jeez princess no. I have programmed a few of my suits to come to your aide if you ever hit your panic button."

Rue smiled and hugged and thanked him. Tony walked away and Steve said his final goodbye.

"Have fun with Rochelle in Romania. Please be careful. I know the spa is secluded but I just want you to be careful okay?"

"I promise I will be. I love you and I'll see you when you get back in a week okay?"

The two of them parted with a kiss and Rue hurried back downstairs to go let her security detail she was ready to go the airport. Of course Tony and Steve had most likely plotted behind her back to send her and Rochelle to a spa in Romania. Which was only like 4 hours away from where the teams mission was. Rue rolled her eyes. Steve thought he was slick but he wasn't. Rue didn't mind though. It was on Tony's dime and Rochelle was coming. Who was exclusively dating Tony now. She had definitely tamed the beast within.

The leader of her security detail approached her as she went to her car to get in.

"I'm sorry ma'am I have strict orders from Mr. Stark that we drive you to the airport. Also we will be joining you in Romania."

Rue didn't even argue she figured he would pull some shit like that. When Steve called her later she would most certainly have to let him know she was not pleased with being chauffeured around.

 **HOURS LATER**

Rue and Rochelle had just arrived at the Resort. After a turbulent plane ride and being accosted by the paparazzi, the head of her security detail breaking a camera. Rue was ready for rest and relaxation.

"Girl I can't wait to tell Tony about your dick bodyguard." Rochelle said as she slipped her glasses off.

"Please don't. He will find out soon enough and besides that guy had no right to touch my belly it was fucking creepy and you know it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but he needs to tone it down just a notch like we're on vacation. He does not need to be acting like Robo-Cop here."

"Let's just get checked in I'm hungry and tired and I gotta pee!"

The girls were met by the head concierge. Bypassing the hotel desk, they were escorted to the best room the resort had.

"Ladies I hope you enjoy you stay at Ocna Sibiului." The concierge closed the door behind him and Rochelle and Rue took their sweet time getting to know the luxurious sweet. It was beautiful it overlooked a beautiful beach where the water was clear for miles. There was a large living room. A small pool on the living room balcony. There was even a kitchen and 3 bathrooms with 3 bedrooms.

"Damn Ro, you must really be putting it on Tony. He did his thing with this suite."

"Girl shut up. You know he did this for you and Steve. He loves you guys a lot. Especially you Rue. He feels responsible for what happened to Kale."

"Well he shouldn't it's not anyone's fault except the people who killed him." Rue replied slipping on her plush robe.

Rochelle got changed as well.

"I know that you feel that way but he adored Kale. One night I caught him watching a video of him working on one of his suits. Tony tested it out and ended up crashing and Kale was laughing so hard. It was so cute. Tony was crying. I didn't have the heart to interrupt him."

Rue put her hair up into a ballerina bun and turned to face Rochelle.

"I know losing Kale affected him really hard. The next time I'm alone with him I will find some way to bring it up and let him know to stop feeling responsible. I miss him too. So much Ro. I literally go from day to convincing myself to live another day. To keep pushing. It's hard, but I want to keep living and I want to raise this baby."

Rochelle wiped a few tears from her eyes and hugged Rue. A strong knock on the door made birth girls jump and shriek. Rochelle was instantly pissed.

"I know this muther fucker ain't summoning you.!" She said angrily as she walked over to the door to open it.

"Oh my God Ro it's okay." Rue said right on her heels.

"No it's not, he needs to fucking chill." Ro opened the door to reveal John. He was smirking and Ro leaned against the door frame and folded her arms.

"Look, I know it's you job to protect Rue-"

"No I've been given orders to watch over both of you."

Ro waved her hand in his face.

"Whatever, but you not gonna just be banging on doors and being all aggressive. My friend is pregnant and the knock on the door startled her. I would hate for something to happen to the baby say if she had an anxiety attack. What would Mr. Stark and Captain America think about that. You know that's the Captains baby right? You want that shield permanently shoved up your ass?"

The smile on his face fell and it was Ro's turn to smirk.

Rue stepped out of the door and looked between both of them.

"Rochelle stop teasing the man and let's go get our massages." Rue patted john on the chest and started walking down the hall. John did an about face and hurried after Rue.

"Ma'am do you have your phone?"

Stepping into the elevator the rest of the team of 7 filed in along with Ro.

"Yes John it's in my robe pocket, and stop calling me ma'am it's Rue."

"Yes Ma'am." He responded with a smirk.

"Oh looks like someone has a sense of humor." Ro said with sarcasm.

"Maybe just a bit ma'am." Rue started laughing and the elevator doors closed in front of them taking them downstairs.

 **ELSEWHERE**

On one of the few occasions Bucky left his cabin in the middle of the woods he would always stop in at the diner in town and catch up on the news and eat some food he didn't have to catch and make himself. He just so happened to be sitting in the diner when there was Rue on the tv and in Romania with her friend. She was absolutely just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Rue's hair was down and she was wearing a dark colored lipstick that made him want to kiss it right off of her full lips. Her tank top was tight little number and her Jeans just a tight. On her feet were some converse. Bucky smiled. The girl could dress up and knock them dead and sloe turned heads when she wasn't even trying. She had a swarm of security around her and what appeared to be the leader was rather aggressive. That's when Bucky noticed that Rue was pregnant. From who? Steve? Or was he the father? Or could it have been her rapists when she was taken? Bucky needed to see her. He needed answers. Bucky quickly paid for his meal and went to the nearest internet café to see if he could find out more about the resort she was staying in. She would probably be in the most expensive room there and the whole floor was probably rented out for her security team. No matter. Bucky would have no trouble taking them out if he needed to.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter! I have written four more chapters and I'm just going through editing them and adding bits here and there. So hopefully I can add maybe one tomorrow and one Monday. We will see though. Do you think Bucky will make it to see Rue? What do you think of Rochelle and Tony? I love Tony Stark. I would love to write a fanfic with him and Rochelle but I have sworn to not take on another story until I finish the 4 I have going on right now. So maybe next year sometime (I'm just keeping it real!) I don't know how much Ro and Tony interaction there will be though. It's hard writing other people in this story but sometimes I feel the need to. I want to hear feedback on how you think the conversation will go.**

 **Nadia- You have such a beautiful name. The way you pronounce Rue is like (Roo). I think your best friend is my new best friend. LOL. She inspired me to keep this story going. I don't like Chris Evans that much either. I am a die-hard Bucky fan that man is all kind of fine. I wish I could marry him! I don't want to give away too much of the story but don't worry we will see more of Bucky. Also how did Josey's exams go?**


	13. Chapter 13

**What I work hard at doing is staying on a path of being kind and showing and proving that I'm a good person to society. That's hard. The talent, that's a gift. I just came here like that.**

 **-Erykah Badu**

Rue was currently hovering over the toilet as the contents of her stomach poured themselves into it. Rochelle and her were supposed to take a tour of the city but she had to turn her friend down. She needed to stay close to a toilet and a soft comfortable bed. She hadn't been feeling good since last night but thought nothing of it. Her she didn't want to alarm Rochelle and ruin her trip. Her vision had been a little blurry and she had been feeling light headed. She just chalked it up to the severe morning sickness. Wiping her mouth and rinsing off in the shower, Rue threw on one of Steve's T-shirts and settled in. She was happy that the hotel had American television she could watch. Rue decided to watch a lifetime movie. Just as the movie was reaching its climax her iPad started ringing. With a squeal she picked it up and slid it over to answer Steve's facetime video.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't even think you would answer." Steve bright blue eyes lit up seeing her face.

Rue leaned back into her nest of pillows and brought her legs up so she could prop up the iPad.

"I was supposed to go on a tour with Ro but I'm not feeling well this morning. So she went by herself. Maybe I'll feel better a little later."

Steve's brows furrowed with concern. Now taking a better look at Rue bags were under her eyes and her skin which was normally bright and glowing had dull grayish tint to it.

"Do you need to see a doctor? You don't look well at all."

Rue shook her head.

"No, I don't need a doctor just rest and relaxation. It will pass and if it doesn't I will just stay in the room and chill. Enough about me. I miss you."

Steve perked up at her words.

"I miss you too baby girl. I miss both of my girls."

"Well we miss you too." Rue replied and gave her belly a rub.

"Listen Rue I just called to check in. I have to go but promise me if you don't feel any better, you will at least call a doctor to make sure you're not ill okay?"

"Okay I will." Rue said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Alright sweetness. I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too."

The video call was over just as quickly as it began. Although grateful that Steve had called, it made her miss him all the more. Then for same strange reason she missed Bucky. It wasn't strange. It was normal. She wanted him to know she was pregnant. She wanted him to know that even though he left her life he had given her a piece of himself that she would love with a love she wanted to shower him with. Her love for Bucky didn't go away. Neither did her anger with him for leaving. She still couldn't understand why. Over the past few months with him being gone Steve had explained to her the depth of his torment for the past 70 years. She got it. She understood all his pain but didn't that dummy know how much of support system he had?

Rue growled out loud and got out of bed. She needed to take a nap. After her nap she should feel better and maybe her thoughts still wouldn't be on the super soldier who got away.

* * *

Rue watched as Rochelle got dressed to go hit up the nightclub that was located inside the resort.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rochelle asked as she put on her lipstick and headed towards the door. Rue followed behind her.

"I'm sure. I still don't feel too good."

Rochelle placed her hand on Rue's forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever.

"Well you feel fine. I think you should take Steve's advice and have a doctor come check you out if you're not feeling okay in the morning."

"I will, now go have fun. I'll be sleeping when you come in so don't come banging on my door with your drunk ass."

Rochelle laughed. She gave Rue a hug and headed out the door. John gave Rue a nod and told her he was stationing 2 men outside her room who would be there the whole night. Rue gave him her thanks and went back inside her room and laid down.

It wasn't hard for Bucky to get into the resort. There wasn't that much heavy security. In fact, Rue's detail was probably the heaviest security there. Bucky was currently on the roof planning to climb down and get inside Rue's suite via one of the balconies. From his recon he had determined that her security detail was not inside her suite so he wouldn't even need to handle them. Making sure it was clear Bucky began his decent down and landed with a dull thud on the living room balcony. Quickly turning the handle with his metal hand he let himself in and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the room at the end of the hall which was the biggest and which is where Rue most likely was.

There was no light coming from the room. Testing the handle, the door was unlocked. Bucky quietly opened the door and crept inside. Sticking to the shadows. Rue was sprawled out on the bed with a mountain of pillows surrounding her. Her T-shirt had risen up exposing her small but very apparent pregnant belly. Anger surged through his veins. He couldn't believe she was pregnant and from his best friend. It had to be. He was sure she had received some kind of contraceptive to prevent pregnancy from when she was kidnapped. How could she? He knew she would move on but he didn't think she would do so with Steve. How could he? Walking over to the bed he observed her face. Her long lashes fanned across her face. Her hair up in a messy ponytail. Rue stirred in her sleep and Bucky took a few steps back to hide in the shadows.

Rue woke up having a very strange feeling of being watched. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and slipped it on. She was feeling a little better. Checking the clock, it was a little after 1am. Walking over to the mini fridge she got a bottle of water. That's when she felt it. A presence behind her. Rue moved fast but he was faster. His arm wrapped around her and the other over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Rue struggled but the man held on tight.

"Rue relax it's me. I'm going to take my hands off of your mouth. Please don't scream I just want to talk."

Rue's eyes widened in surprise at hearing Bucky's voice. Then they narrowed angrily. How dare he break into her hotel room and then tell her not to scream he just wants to talk. The nerve of that asshole. Rue nodded her head in understanding and Bucky released her and stepped back. Rue turned around and faced him. He was wearing all black. His eyes even held black military combat paint around them.

"You have some fucking nerve James Buchanan Barnes." Rue hissed as she backed away from him.

"I know you're angry."

Rue let out a humorless laugh.

"Angry? That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. But you said you're here because you want to talk. Well let's fucking hear what you have to say you selfish prick."

Rue walked back over to the bed and sat down. She pointed to the chair next to the bed. Bucky walked over and took a seat. He had come here to confront her but all he could think about doing was making love to her. Her silk robe and t-shirt underneath did little to hide her womanly curves. It also didn't hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples hard just screaming for him to have them in his mouth. Then her perfume or shampoo he didn't know, but she smelled so fucking good. Bucky had to adjust himself discreetly.

"So what the fuck do you want to say huh? Make it quick because Steve should be calling to check on me soon." Rue was lying but Bucky didn't need to know that.

"I came to see you. I saw you on the news and you're in Romania so I decided to just check on you."

"You wanted to check on me? Are you fucking kidding me? Your Dear John letter told me to forget about you."

Bucky didn't understand the reference but he understood her hurt.

"Rue I had to leave. You are better off without me I'm no good for you. By the looks of things, you're moving on."

Rue was angry. He didn't get to make decisions for her. Hell no man did. She was a strong independent woman. Not a child who had to be looked after. His words sent her over the edge.

"I'm not good for you? How dare you presume to know what good for me! I needed you. I needed you so bad Bucky. You left me after you promised you wouldn't." Do you remember when you made love to me the night before I was taken? Do you remember how you worshipped by body and told me you loved me and I told you I loved you back? You didn't even stop to think about how you're leaving would affect me…"

Rue stood up and began to pace back and forth. Her hands moving as if to hone home her point.

"...All the loss I experienced in a matter of days and then you fucking just leave me to. You left me to deal with being pregnant by myself. You think you can comment on me moving on when it's your fucking baby that you just abandoned you fucking self-righteous douchebag."

As soon as the words left her mouth Rue froze in her spot, her hand coming to rest over her mouth. At first it didn't click but then Bucky processed her words. He stood up and walked over to Rue.

"Is that my baby Rue?" His eyes boring into hers. She remained silent but her silence answered his question. Bucky felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Rue was pregnant with his baby. He would hate him too if he were her.

"Baby Doll I'm-"

"No. Don't even say you're sorry James. Don't you dare. Now you're sorry. Sorry you ran because nor you know the extent of the damage you left behind."

Rue placed a hand on her belly and sat back down on the bed. James walked back over to her and pulled her up against him.

"Why are you with Steve? Do you love him?" Bucky asked angrily. If this was his baby, he could not stay gone. He would have to come back and raise this baby.

Rue pushed Bucky away from her.

"Fuck you. You don't get to question why I'm with Steve. You left me remember? Oh and I do love him. He loves me and he loves this baby. Like it was his own. So I don't need you coming into my life to fuck things up again. You've done a marvelous job of that already!"

Rue put a hand on stomach. She felt sick again. Bucky was at her side in moments holding her arm staring down at her.

"Rue I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me. I love you. I never stopped."

Bucky turned Rue so she was staring up at him. He wrapped his flesh hand around the nape of her neck. His thumb brushing her cheek.

"You think you can just come back here and all we be forgiven? A few simple I love yous and I'm sorry's fix everything? You have some damn nerve. All the nights I couldn't sleep and days I couldn't eat? All the tears I've cried can be unshed? You're selfish James. You only care about yourself and your needs. You only want me now because I'm pregnant and you see what you lost. That's always how it is you never know what you have until it's gone."

"That's a lie. I fucking love you. Me seeing you tonight regardless if you're pregnant or not I can't live without you. I know that now. I need you Rue. Just like I know you need me."

Rue was trying really hard not to fall for his charms. It was hard. She loved him. She had never stopped either. But she couldn't betray Steve like this. He was too nice of a person. She was also in love with him too. Steve was gentle and patient and there. He was always there. There wasn't a day or moment that went by where she ever had to question his loyalty. It was too late for Rue's mind to decide, because her body decided for her. Rue's hands were around his neck and his lips were crashing down on hers. Rue moaned into his mouth and Bucky pushed his hips into hers as he lifted her up and set her on the bed. Bucky hovered over her his lips attacking her neck.

"I've missed you so much." He moaned against her neck as his hands worked on removing her robe and t-shirt. Rue's sanity came back and she pushed Bucky away from her.

"I can't." She quickly got off the bed and put her robe and t-shirt back on.

It took a moment for Rue together her thoughts. When she did she instantly felt guilty. She just had a steamy make out session with Bucky while she was with Steve. How low could she stoop? She needed to figure out her shit and fast.

"Baby Doll, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Bucky?" Rue continued to fix her robe.

"Is this about Steve?"

"You say it like it's something simple. I just cheated on him with you!"

"Break it off with him. Tell him you love me and you want to be with me."

"No."

Bucky looked at her confused.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean No. I'm not breaking it off with him. I'm going to tell him I kissed you and if he wants to end it then fine it's what I deserve, but I don't want to end things with him. I'm afraid of you Bucky. I can't trust you. You left me. How do I know that when things get tough again you won't bail? I have my daughter to think about now."

Her words stung. Bucky couldn't say anything because she was right to feel that way. He abandoned her. He left her with so many questions. Bucky backed away from her.

"I love you Rue. Please give me a chance. I want this. I want a family with you."

"I know that's what you want with me but I can't give it to you. I'm with Steve. He's what I want. If you want to be in this baby's life fine. But I can't leave my family for you. I don't trust you with my heart anymore Bucky. Do you know what that would do to Steve if I just up and left him? Do you not care about his feelings?"

Bucky walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He never took his eyes off of Rue. He understood what she was saying but he wasn't having it. He didn't give a fuck about Steve's feelings. He only cared about Rue's and repairing the damage he caused.

"I'm going to come back and move into the Avengers compound."

"Do what you want. Steve and I are closing on our house in a few days anyway. So I won't be there."

"You've just got everything figured out huh?" The jealousy evident in his voice.

"You don't get to be mad Bucky. What was I supposed to do? Put my life on hold and wait on you forever? You said you were never coming back meaning I was never going to see you again. Stop making me feel bad for wanting to be happy. You had me Bucky. You had every single piece of my heart. I loved you with everything in me. I would've ran away with you if you asked me. There was nothing that I wouldn't have done for you. You never stuck around to let me. You never gave me a chance to show you how good my love felt. You never wanted it for yourself."

Rue was crying now. Big tears rolling down her face. Bucky understood. He finally understood how he fucked up. Nothing he could say tonight could change her mind. Just as he was about to tell her he respected her decision Rue cried out in pain and clutched her stomach. Bucky caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Baby Doll what's wrong?"

"The baby...hurts… get John."

Was all Rue could get out. Bucky set her on the bed and ran out of the room to get the guards standing watch at her door. Opening the door, the two of them turned around dumbfounded as to how the Winter Soldier had gotten into her room. Also unsure if they should pull their weapons out.

"Get your boss something is wrong with Rue."

Not waiting for them to respond he ran back into the room to find Rue had passed out. He checked to make sure she was still breathing. Bucky checked her pulse her heart rate was high.

"Get the fuck away from her now."

Rochelle screamed at her running over to her friend. Bucky backed away with his hands raised in surrender. Rochelle jumped on the bed and placed Rue's head in her lap.

"What did you do to her? I swear to God if you hurt her or that baby I will kill you myself."

Rochelle screamed at him. John stood there in the doorway with his gun trained on Bucky.

"You need to back away right now." Bucky looked at him like he was stupid. He was not worried about him shooting him.

"Her nose it's bleeding. She needs a fucking hospital right now." Rochelle held her head up and wiped the blood from her nose.

A few moments later Rue was being wheeled out of the suite and being put into the back of an ambulance. Bucky left there wondering if he had caused this to happen.

* * *

Rue slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Glancing around she noticed she was in a hospital. God how she was sick of waking up in them.

"Easy, take it easy."

Rue's eyes darted to the left to see Steve sitting next to her. He immediately got out of his seat and came to her side.

"Steve?" Rue said her voice raspy and nearly gone.

"Shh baby girl let me get you some water." Steve poured her a small glass and helped her drink.

"The baby, is she okay?" Rue asked as soon as Steve pulled the glass away.

"Baby is fine." Steve looked away and cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were feeling worse than what you let on Rue? Do you know what could've happened to you? Do you know-"

Steve's voice cracked and he turned away. He took a moment to compose himself. Turning back around his eyes were glassy and red.

"Do you know how it would affect me if something happened to you and the baby? It's not a goddamn joke Rue! I love you and this fucking scared me."

"I'm sorry I thought it was nothing just me being tired and morning sickness. I would never intentionally make you worry about me."

"What's done is done. The baby is fine you're fine. Doctor ordered bed rest. You have high blood pressure. You are going to follow the doctor's orders thoroughly. Do you understand? No arguing with me. I'm your man and please let me look after you the way that I am supposed to. You could've had a stroke."

Steve was upset. He almost lost Rue and Bucky was back. It was good he was back but he had been in Rue's room, kissing his fucking girlfriend. He was praying that Rue wasn't going to deliver the final nail into his coffin by leaving him. He had fallen hard and fast for her. Rue had an uncanny ability to notice when others were suffering. Being Captain America seemed to have this stigma that he was perfect and always happy. Rue noticed. She knew when he had his bad days. She knew when he was teetering over the edge of the dark abysmal hole of his depression. Not to mention him and Bucky had fought. That was a conversation for later though.

Rue nodded her head.

"How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours. I was so fucking scared baby. I thought I lost you. It's a good thing we finished the mission early. When Ro called me I lost it. You can't do this to me again. If you don't feel well you tell me. Or your security or somebody."

Steve let down the bed railing so he could sit facing her on the bed. He had bags under his eyes and they were red from what looked like he had been crying.

Steve grabbed Rue hand and gave her a watery smile.

"Rue I love you so much and I was going to do this when I came back but now is as good as time as any."

Steve reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. Rue knew what was happening next. He placed the box in her hand.

"I know that we haven't been together that long but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to raise our daughter right and in a good home with you as my wife. So will you marry me?"

Rue wanted to immediately blurt out yes but she didn't. She needed to tell Steve about Bucky.

"There's something I need to tell you before I say yes."

Steve's smile fell from his face and he looked worried. Was she about to tell him to fuck off?

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. Bucky kissed me and I kissed him back. I pushed him away and told him that I love you. I just don't want to keep any secrets from you. We were pretty close to going all the way. I feel so stupid and torn because God knows I love you. But I still have feelings for him. I want you I want us but if you don't I understand."

Rue looked away ashamed. She had never cheated before. No kissing wasn't the same as sex but kissing was cheating in her book. Hell flirting with another person with deceitful intentions was cheating.

"He told me he kissed you. It's kind of how I got this." Steve pointed to a spot about his eye. A small cut that looked like it was healing.

"Did you guys fight?"

It was Steve's turn to look away

"You're kidding me."

"I didn't start it Rue. I swear. He's mad. He's mad at me for taking you away from him. He's mad because you're pregnant and you told him you want to be with me. But most importantly he's mad with himself. Anyway are you going to be my wife or not because I'm pretty sure we would make an awesome husband and wife."

Rue let out a little laugh and opened up the box. The diamond was huge. It was surrounded by 2 other smaller diamonds and was in a white gold setting. She looked back over at Steve.

"Sam said you would like this one."

"It's beautiful and yes I will marry you. But we need to figure this out. We can't just not let him be a part of his daughter's life. We need to set boundaries."

Steve took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Kissing her after he did so. Rue grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to deepen the kiss. Steve pulled away.

"We can't right now. But I promise you when we get home and you've rested, nothing will be able to keep my hands and mouth off of you."

Before they could continue the conversation Tony and Rochelle walked into the room Rochelle rushing to her side her face looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Rue don't you ever scare me again. You stupid girl." Rochelle hugged her friend and sat down next to her.

"Tony's jet us ready to go. We were going to take you home unconscious and all."

"Oh my god you guys. You don't have to make such a fuss over me."

Rue shooed Rochelle off the bed and went to stand up. Steve was at her side helping.

"I'll help her get dressed and then we'll meet you guys outside yea?"

"Okay that's fine."

Rochelle responded. It didn't go unnoticed by Rue that Tony hadn't said anything. Waiting until they were out of the room she turned to Steve who had unbuttoned her gown.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Rue asked.

"He's upset with Bucky. He thinks he did something to you. Well he thinks him breaking into your hotel room scared you and caused your blood pressure to be high. He doesn't want him coming back to the compound."

"That's not his decision to make. Bucky is family. Regardless of what's going on with us."

"I know that. He knows that he's just worried is all. We will talk more about this later lets finished getting you dressed."

"Hey where is Sam? Rue asked as Steve helped her step into a pair of jeans.

"He and the others took the Quinjet home. It's just the four of us taking Tony's private jet."

Steve finished helping Rue get dressed and insisted she sit in a wheelchair. She obliged him. Leaving the hospital and Romania behind Rue couldn't help but think how much more complicated her life had just become.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner I went to a wedding Saturday night and it was open bar. I had a blast but I was also hungover and didn't even want to think about editing. Then Monday was Memorial Day so more drinking. Then work has been super crazy. I'm throwing a party for my residents this Saturday so I've been planning that so yea I was slipping. So apologies. I am editing the next chapter right after I put this one up so who knows maybe it will be up tonight. Bucky is back. Dun dun dun… Oh and Rue needs to like really figure out her shit. Let me know what you think.**

 **Nadia- I'm glad you liked Kale. I have a secret I modeled after my own son Kale. He is a little angel not to brag but he is so nice like when we go places people always compliment me on how well behaved he is. He will be 6 in July. He also is very grown up for his age. Very morbid I killed him off but I couldn't think of any other names for a boy and I was like fudge it. Kale shall be a character in my story. I'm sorry his death affected you. When I wrote it I was like whatever God is listening please don't let anything happen to my son. It really is annoying when I read a story and Steve is a virgin like really? A virgin…that's a grown man. Impossible especially if Bucky is his friend there is no way Bucky didn't hook Steve up with someone who gave up the goodies. I was laughing so hard when you said "I don't know why such a weirdo would be entrusted into her care" I promise I'm going to find some way to incorporate that line somewhere in this story. At first I didn't know why Sam did it. Maybe at the time it was the only person they could think of and nobody really know that's his sister. So safe…At least he thought it was. You can post your reviews anywhere that you please I will respond regardless. I think I might have found a beta I'm just waiting to for her to get back to me. But until then I'm on my own. I almost let my boyfriend edit for me but he's such a little prick that he makes fun of the stories and wants to turn them into slash because he knows how much I don't like slash. Oh and we will see how much Sam loves his sister. There is about to be some heavy tension and possibly a nasty little fight between them. Girl Erykah Badu gives me life. She helped me find myself. When I tell you I'm like so free now with life I am a bird soaring high. One of my favorite albums by her is Worldwide Underground. Check it out. Are you going to name your pet RUE?! You totally should. I got the name from The Hunger Games Movie. The first one. The little black girl her name is Rue. If I have another kid His/Her name will be Rue lol. But I don't plan on anymore at least until I'm done with college. The two I have are enough! If you get a dog get a big dog. The little one's bark too much. I have a pit bull and I rescued him. He is the sweetest dog in the whole world! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Josey-I have the utmost faith that even though those exams are killing you, you are kicking their ass right back** **. I swear I don't think I'm that great at writing but when I read your reviews I feel like Maya Angelou I swear. I could not imagine waiting until my mid 30's to be pregnant. That is when I'm trying to chill and do me not pop out a baby. But I understand why women do wait. To be more established in life I get it. Luckily for me I have had a really good job since graduating High School so I've been able to provide for myself and them very nicely. That part about abortion was really hard for me to write because as a woman who has kids and never had to face a choice like that it scares me. But I was raised where in my family you are open and you don't knock anyone else for the choices they make for them because ultimately you are the only one who can take care of you. Only you know what's best for you. So no one else can judge because we don't know someone else's struggle. So I hope I was clear about that. Sometimes it gets hard for me to write deep stuff. I don't want to take you guys to far down the rabbit hole. I have deleted some dark shit. Like heavy stuff cuz im like whoa people will hate me. Girl the US is super nosy. Always in your business I don't blame you for being hesitant about creating an account. My boyfriend and I have been discussing possibly moving out of the country once I graduate. He is German and My dad is German my mother is black. So he wants to move to Europe. We are over the bullshit that goes on here and that move may happen sooner than later if Donald Trump becomes president. I hate him. He is evil. Rue is safe with the Avengers or maybe she isn't… However, she wants her own space. She doesn't want to raise a baby at the Avengers compound. She is use to being independent and she is feeling a little dependent on Tony. I will always give warning for smut, violence and so on. Some people don't want to read that stuff and I get it. I was born in '88 So I'm considered a millennial like you. My generation is fucked. Like I said I'm very open to a lot of things but I also shield my children from stuff that I don't think they are ready for. Girl I read a fanfic that had wound fucking in it. I was like this is gross. I have an Archive of our own I have another Captain America Fanfic that I posted on that site because it was getting more feedback so yes I'm very familiar with all the fuckery they post. I like reading fanfiction but lately I have been avoiding reading anything because it's just way too much. Yes, I am currently attending University of South Florida. I'm at the top of my class. Hopefully this time next year I will be a registered nurse then I plan on going back for my Master's degree. Yea Rue is totally showing; you do that with your second pregnancy at least I did. So it's a girl did you see that coming? I wanted to do a boy but Rue already had boy. Names I need name ideas or else she will be named after my daughter whose name is Liv Tyler. LOL I'm lazy. I know you think Steve is the best but just wait hunny. Steve might show his ass too. I won't focus too much on Ro and Tony. I don't see Tony or Ro getting hitched. Rochelle is actually modeled after my best friend Rochelle. I told you I'm lazy when it comes to names. I'll do better eventually. I hope you enjoy the update If you see Nadia before she reads this tell her hello for me! Your girls are awesome. Just wondering are you ladies women of color? Until next time -Britt.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Be honest, be brutally honest. That's what's going to maintain a relationship**_

 _ **-Lauryn Hill**_

"Nuh uh. I am not eating that." Rue pushed away the bowl and turned her nose up.

"Oh come on it's like the newest trend" Pietro replied pushing the bowl back towards her.

Rue looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen Piet. I love you like a little brother but I am a southern girl. We eat our grits with butter and salt a little bit of black pepper or a lot. This shit here…"

Rue glanced down at the bowl and gagged for affect.

"...is not natural. We don't eat sugar in our grits. That's straight up some evil shit and I will not be a part of the Pietro train to hell."

Rue got up taking the bowl with her and threw it completely in the garbage. Grits, spoon, bowl and all.

"Oh come on Rue you try everything that I make. You're being a baby." His accent thick his tone whiney.

"Whatever Pietro I'm not eating that bullshit. You want to make some Sokovian food fine. But you will not disrespect grits like that again."

Clint who was sitting at the bar reading the paper started laughing.

"You know, you two could pass for brother and sister the way you argue."

"That may be true but this is not an argument. Pietro knows what time it is. Besides I don't have time to be his guinea pig today. Steve and I are meeting the realtor in an hour to pick up our keys."

Rue headed out of the kitchen then stopped and turned around.

"Oh and FYI you guys suck at planning parties I know the housewarming party is also a baby shower. Do better with your secrecy I mean some of you are spies for goodness sake."

Rue smirked and winked at Natasha who was sitting next to Clint.

"You really should become a Shield Agent Rue."

Natasha called out to her as she disappeared down the hall. Rue called for the elevator that would take her down to where Steve was training new recruits. Stepping inside she pushed the button for the basement and waited for the doors to close. Only a metal hand shot out stopping them. Rue inwardly cringed. She was not ready to be alone with Bucky yet here he was stepping inside looking as fuckable as ever. It had been a few days since her return from Romania. Not to mention her and Steve's quick wedding on the way out of the hospital. There was a lot she wanted to say to him she was just afraid. Afraid she would act on her desires but mostly afraid he would act on his and she wouldn't be able to say no. Steve had been pestering her for days to talk to him but she had a very naughty way of getting him to shut the hell up that involved her lips and tongue.

"Good morning Baby Doll." Bucky said with a smile. Bringing Rue out of her silent musings.

"Good morning Bucky." Rue said as she pressed her back into the corner of the elevator to put as much distance as she could between them. Her face aimed at the ground praying that her curls were hiding the deep blush on her face. The doors closed and an awkward silence hung in the air until Rue's stomach growled. She looked down and rubbed her belly absolutely mortified.

Bucky started laughing.

"I take it you didn't eat Pietro's sugar grits?"

Rue let out a small laugh.

"Hell no. I was not trying to die."

Bucky laughed a little harder.

"Yea I told him women from the south are set in their ways and to not even attempt to get you to eat them."

Rue rolled her eyes and loosened up a bit.

"What do you know about women from the south?" Rue totally forgot that she was trying to keep her distance and put her hand on her hip all sassy like. Bucky couldn't help but admire her hips and how once upon time he had been able to grip them and make her scream out his name while his face was buried between her legs. The shorts she was wearing was doing little to hide what God had given her. They weren't short in length they reached right above her knees but they were hugging her assets was absolutely perfect.

Bucky flashed her a smile.

"Well I know plenty. I lived with you for a while."

Rue smiled back at him. Bucky was flirting with her and dammit if she didn't like it.

"What did you learn about southern women's eating habits?" She replied in an equally flirty voice.

She folded her arms and waited for him to respond.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened before he could. Steve was stepping into the elevator. He glanced between the two of them and opened his arms to hug Rue.

"Hey baby girl. I was just coming to find you."

"That's funny because I was just coming to get you."

Rue pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Bucky stepped off the elevator but not before turning around and winking at Rue, which caused her to giggle.

 _Fuck fuck fuck. You will not fall for his charms you're mad at him remember?_ Rue inwardly thought.

Steve pulled away not thinking anything of it and pushed the button to take them back upstairs.

Meanwhile Bucky wore a self-satisfied smirk on his face. She laughed at him. If he knew Rue, which he did pretty well she wasn't that angry with him anymore. Which was a good thing because pretty much everyone else was pissed as shit with him. Except Stark. Stark hadn't said one word to him since he had been back. The fuck was his problem.

* * *

Paperwork signed Rue was currently in the Kitchen with Nat and Wanda making dinner when Pietro zoomed in and told them to get to the training room fast.

"What now?" Nat asked as she turned off the burner to the stove and headed towards the elevator.

"Probably some dumb prank he is setting us up for." Rue chimed in taking off her apron and following Wanda, Pietro and Nat towards the elevator. Stepping off Rue could hear her brother shouting.

"Why the fuck are you here huh? To break my sisters heart again? Why now? Did you come back to torment her? To promise to stay and then leave when she needed you the most?"

Sam was yelling at the top of his lungs. He was angry. His sister had fallen into a dark place when Bucky left. He had never saw her like that. She was usually the strong one. Now he was back strutting around the compound without a care in the world. He had tried to keep his mouth closed. He had tried to stay out of it, but the final straw is when he heard Bucky talking to Pietro about the baby. How he couldn't wait to hold _his_ daughter in his arms. He wasn't even aware that he had sat down with Steve and Rue yet. But here he was making claims on something that didn't have shit to do with him.

Rue's feet were moving even though her brain was saying no. Tony saw her first and cleared his throat but no one paid him any attention.

"You think just because you got her pregnant you can come back and have a ready-made family? Well it doesn't work like that-"

Bucky cut Sam off.

"The fuck is your problem Sam. It's my baby and I'll be damned if anyone one of you try to keep me away from her. I haven't pushed myself on your sister. I've barely even talked to her. I've been respecting her and Steve's space. You are way out of line. Besides if I remember correctly each and every one of you has fucked up before. So don't come here judging me. It's not your place. I left because I felt guilty. Not because I intentionally wanted to hurt her. Hurting her on purpose is something I could never do. Even If I was the soldier again."

Bucky spat back standing in Sam's face. The rest of the team just looking at them unsure of what to do. Bucky had a point. No one could judge him. They had all done fucked up things in the past. Each and every last one of them.

"You need to leave. Just go back to wherever the fuck you've been and let my sister be happy with Steve. You are a fuck up. I'll be damned if I let you fuck of my niece's life too! I saw what you're leaving did to her. I was there the day she found out she was pregnant. When she was shaking, worried about if it was yours or the men who raped her. It should've been you not me. I will-"

"SAM WILSON!" Rue screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone's head whipped around to see Rue standing there. Eyes blazing with anger.

Rue walked closer and looked at Bucky then her brother.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Look Rue I was just trying to-"

"To what Sam. Please tell me what you were doing. Because it looked like you were shunning Bucky. For nothing he could control. It's not your place to blame him."

Sam backed up his expression as equally pissed as Rue's.

"Don't sit here and defend him. After everything he's put you through."

Rue waved her hand to stop him.

"I'm not defending. Hell I'm not exactly thrilled to see him. But he's back. For whatever reason he came back. He is Steve's friend who you helped to find. You begged me once to help him and I did. He was a part of your team. You should not be yelling at him for me. For shit you don't even understand. You should be welcoming him with open fucking arms. All of us…" Rue motioned to everyone in the room.

"... we're supposed to be a god damn family. We all fuck up. Families forgive. Mom would be so disappointed if she was here right now listening to you be an asshole."

Sam turned to leave.

"You know what Rue fuck this you want to act like everything's all good fine. But I won't watch him hurt you and I won't watch you hurt Steve. Grow up. When are you going to address the elephant in the room? When are you going to sit down and tell Bucky he has no business being here? You are too fucking nice. Too fucking soft. You walk through the world with rose colored glasses on and it irks the living shit out of me."

"Sam I don't think that's fair." Steve chimed in.

Rue was fuming.

"Me grow up? How about you grow up and stop trying to be my fucking father!"

"Well maybe if yours hadn't had killed our mom I wouldn't have to be the stand in."

Sam instantly realized how hurtful his words were as soon as he said them. The look on Rue's face was absolutely heartbreaking. Rue slapped her brother so hard the trainees on the other side of the building heard it.

"You're a fucking asshole. I always knew you blamed me but I never thought you would try and humiliate me. I hate you."

Rue turned around and stormed out of the training room. She didn't even bother turning around when Steve called her name. She headed towards the one place that would release her frustrations. She was fuming. Her own brother. How could he blame her for their mom's death?

"Rue I'm sorry." Sam called behind her and moved to chase her but Thor's strong hands stopped him.

"Let her go brother Wilson."

Sam hung his head low and slumped his shoulders. He turned and looked at Bucky.

"This is all your fucking fault. You should've never came back. I hate you. Even if she forgives you I never will." Sam stormed off in the other direction.

Tony broke the silence.

"Well that went better than expected. I almost thought birdman and Frosty would duke it out."

"Enough Stark." Steve ran a hand through his blond locks in frustration. He needed to go after Rue but he also needed to speak with Bucky. He looked at Natasha and nodded her head and she went after her.

"Hey Bucky lets go grab a beer and talk." Steve didn't give him a chance to respond. He walked out certain that Bucky would follow. Which he did.

* * *

Steve was on the roof with Bucky beers in hand. There were so many things he wanted to say to his friend about Rue. So many questions he wanted to ask.

"When you left she was hurt ya know." Steve glanced over at Bucky who sadly stared back at him. Steve continued talking.

"I thought she was going to die from starvation. She lost so much weight Bucky. She looked like she weighed 100lbs. She was so skinny. She wasn't eating. When she did eat it wasn't much. She never came out of her room. Do you know what we did? We had to threaten her with legally taking action to have a psychiatric evaluation. It snapped her out of it kind of. It wasn't until I came to her one day and I showed her all these pictures of you and I growing up. I even took her to Brooklyn and showed her some of our old haunts. She broke down when I took her to Coney Island. We were at the top of the Ferris wheel and she started sobbing. I mean even my heart hurt for her. She just kept repeating that she would never be good enough for any man. They all leave her. You fucked her up Buck. I mean even to this day I know there is a lot Rue holds back when it comes to loving me. I don't push though because I know in time we will get there. If we never do that's fine because I love her that much that I will let her keep that part of herself. Because sometimes people don't heal completely. That doesn't mean they don't deserve love. Sometimes they've been through something so traumatic and won't ever be the same but they still deserve love. I'm not just talking about Rue. I'm talking about you too."

Steve took a sip of his beer and kept talking.

"You were a deadly brainwashed assassin. We all took you in and gave you a family. Rue took you in knowing about your past and despite all that, she still saw fit to love you. She let you into her home around her son. She looked after you like you were her brother. She trusted you. So when Sam sees you here back after all of that he's angry. He has every right to be. That's his sister. His little sister. Who was knocked up and alone after just losing her son."

Steve took another sip of his beer and let his words sink in. Bucky needed to know what he was dealing with. Steve thought back to how much weight Rue lost. He was sure the only reason she had gained it back was because of the baby. So he was not going to let Bucky just waltz in here and disappoint Rue again. He was her husband now and it was his job to protect her. He understood there was a lot of unresolved issues between them and that was fine. He would definitely allow the two of them to talk. He and Rue had already discussed it. The three of them were going to have to work together for the baby.

"I know I fucked up Steve. I know I was wrong. I don't deny that. I don't ever deserve her forgiveness. But that is my baby. I deserve to be a part of her life. I'm not a bad guy. I know my track record shows otherwise but to not want me to be a dad, I can't take that sitting down. I won't let him try to bully me into leaving. I can't. I would go to the ends of the earth for Rue and my baby."

Steve propped his leg up over the edge.

"Rue wants you to be a part of the baby's life. Sam doesn't speak for Rue. She is just really nervous about how this will all play out because of me. She loves me. I know she does. I can tell by the way she says my name and by the way she kisses me. But I also know she loves you too. I also know that I've been there. Every doctor's appointment. I've been there holding her hair while she was puking up her brains. So you have to understand that I'm going to continue to be there too."

"I just really would like to talk to her. Not running off emotions of not seeing her. I've had a few days to think about how I was wrong kissing her and fighting you. I just want her to know that I'm here now and I'm ready to step up and be a dad. That I won't disappoint her in that aspect."

Steve finished his beer and pulled out his phone and texted Nat. He pocketed his phone and turned to face Bucky.

"She's in her studio. If I were you I would go in there now and talk to her."

Bucky got up to leave but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I love you Bucky. You're my best friend, my brother. But if you touch my wife again I will be done with you."

Steve's eyes were not playing. Bucky headed downstairs and navigated his way through the maze of hallways fairly quickly. Slipping inside and shutting the door behind him Rue was sitting hunched over the soundboard with a notepad and pen scribbling away.

She looked up from her writing and smiled. She offered the seat next to her, to Bucky.

"Why is it always the drama in your life that makes for good music?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Not sure?" Bucky responded.

"Another one of life's great mysteries." Rue said as she closed her notepad and put it away.

"Anything good you record yet?" Bucky asked motioning around the room. Rue smiled.

"I know it's weird having a studio here at the compound but, I tell anyone who actually wants to sing feel free to use it. But to answer your question I have recorded a lot of good shit."

Rue opened another drawer and pulled out a c.d and handed it to him.

"Listen to it when you get a chance. Number 4 is especially for you."

Bucky nodded and watched as Rue watched him.

"So you want to talk?" Rue asked leaning back in her chair.

"Yea, it would be nice to talk without the yelling and me being pushy. Which I'm sorry for."

Rue narrowed her eyes and then smiled.

"All is forgiven." She said really dramatically which caused Bucky to laugh.

"I miss this. You making me laugh. Me making you laugh."

"I missed it too. No worries now that you're back. So I'm sure there are many more laughs to be had."

"Also about Sam-"

Rue held up her hand.

"No, don't worry about Sam. He's mad at the situation more than with you. I'm mad at him. That's my brother we will forgive each other and eventually, he will forgive you. I wanted to talk to you about the baby though."

"Yea so did I." Bucky got more comfortable in his seat.

"Steve and I have been talking and we would like for you to start coming to the Dr.'s appointments. Also it wouldn't be fair to not have you in the delivery room when I give birth. So we were thinking that both of you can be there and you can cut the cord and all that good stuff. We don't want to keep you away from her. I know that we can all co-parent together and whoever you end up with can be a part of her life too. I don't see why we can't be civil."

"I would like that a lot Rue. I also wanted to ask you about her last name. I know I don't have a right but I would really like for her to take my last name. She is my daughter and I know you don't believe me but she was created out of love."

The familiar feeling in the pit of Rue's stomach began to bubble. Was it desire? No longing. She knew Bucky was absolutely right. That night had been one of the greatest love makings she had ever experienced and there was nothing but love in that moment. She had missed his little kisses he peppered on her shoulders. She missed the way his hands felt on her legs. She even missed the way his eyes turned dark when he was inside of her. She even missed being in her old house the way he would touch her gently. Or the way his scent would linger on her throw pillows after he had been sitting on the couch.

"Steve and I already talked about that. We both agree that she should have you last name. But I want you to know when it comes time to making decisions for her we all make them. The three of us. His opinion matters too."

"Yea I know I get it."

Rue stood up and rubbed her belly.

"I'm fucking starving. What about you?"

"I could eat." Bucky said joining her.

"You can always eat."

"Is Steve joining us?" Bucky asked as he opened the door for her.

"No he and my brother, Thor and Pietro are doing an overnight drill with the recruits."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yea I'm sure it will be tons of fun." Rue rolled her eyes.

"So you're going to cook for me right?"

Bucky looked at Rue and smiled. He had only cooked for her once and that was chicken parmesan.

"Sure thing Baby Doll, what would you like?"

"I would like a steak cooked medium rare and mashed potatoes and some green beans. Fresh green beans not canned or frozen and I want them to still have a lot of crunch."

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

Rue narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean you have seen my condition right? I'm growing another person. I'm hungry and FYI you can't question a pregnant woman's cravings. That is a sure way to die. You've lived this long. Do you really want to be bludgeoned to death by a girl half your size?"

Rue had stopped walking and was smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay Jeez do we have any of those thing here to cook?"

"Duh, It's like a fully stocked grocery store. I mean where have you been. You act like this is all new to you."

"It feels like it."

"Nobody's fault but your own. Now enough of all that. I do believe you have a shit ton of Game of Thrones to catch up on."

Bucky started laughing as he set up for all the things Rue requested that he make. Maybe he could learn to bury his feelings and not covet after her anymore. Maybe he could learn to love her from a distance.

 **A/N: I know I said I would have this up a few days ago. My bad ya'll I have been super busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also I'm sure I did tell you guys that Brock and Sharon would be showing their faces again right? Well I've already started writing that chapter. I was having all these good ideas. No worries though it will not be the next chapter which I have also started writing. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WE KNOW THE ROAD TO FREEDOM HAS ALWAYS BEEN STALKED BY DEATH**

 **-ANGELA DAVIS**

The world around Rue was forever changing. Her belly had gotten a little bigger and it had only been 3 weeks since Bucky's return. Tony was sure it had something to do with Bucky having a janky version of Steve's Super-Soldier serum. Rue didn't care. As long as when she delivered her baby it was healthy. That's all she was concerned about. Oh and settling into her new house. She had spent the last 3 weeks picking out furniture and paint swabs that she almost wanted to go live in a hotel and call it a day. But at the end of the day it was worth it. Her house was fully furnished except for the baby's new room, which she had tasked to the Avengers. Steve was in charge of drawing a mural. Bucky was painting said mural. The two of them would also be putting together any and all furniture the rest of the ream picked out. Rue was never good with a baby nursery. Hell Kale had slept in his crib in her room for the first year of his life and then transitioned into her bed later on he wanted his own room. She was happy she wasn't involved. She had bene so stressed about accommodating the 35 family members that were going to be crashing out her new house. Yes, it was bigger. 6 bedrooms 3 ½ bathrooms. A guest house but it was going to be very chaotic. Her family didn't want her to spring for the hotel rooms. They wouldn't even let tony put them up. He had already flown them there. Then there was the matter of hoping she fit into her dress for tomorrow night. Steve and Rue had just gotten married with not wedding party so Tony being the control freak that he was took it upon himself to throw. Rue didn't know if it was the hormones or just her normal standard of being annoyed but everybody was getting on her nerves. Not to mention how much Steve hadn't been around those past few weeks.

Grabbing her purse off the counter Rue dialed Rochelle and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey fat girl what's up?"

"I am not fat all you see is stomach and it's not even that big." Rue defended herself slightly annoyed.

"Whoa okay pumpkin, you sound pissed what's wrong? Talk to momma."

"Did you just call me pumpkin? You know what fuck it I don't have time to tell you how much Tony is starting to rub off on you, which by the way is the subject of one of my gripes. It better not get back to his ears."

"Jeez okay what's wrong?"

Rue was currently finishing packing up her last few items she had at the Avengers compound.

"Girl I don't know if it's just my hormones but Steve has been spending a lot of time with this new recruit. This blonde girl. I mean I came back from shopping a few days ago and this girl was on the Avengers side of the compound eating dinner. Not just any dinner. A dinner Steve had made. Granted he cooked enough for everyone else but it was really fucking personal because she made mention that it was her favorite. I almost lost my shit Rochelle. I have been giving his ass a stank attitude ever since, not to mention I haven't even let him see me naked. Which I think he's starting to get blue balls because I woke up this morning with it poking me in the back and him being all handsy. I- "

"Wait a minute, he did what now?"

Rue pinched the bridge of her nose frustrated.

"Ugh come on Rochelle don't make me repeat it."

"Girl, why didn't you say something when you felt bothered. I bet now he's thinking it's okay to spend time with her. It's not you're his wife. What if that had been you. I've seen the way he looks when you and Bucky are alone just being friendly. He practically tongue fucks you just to rub it in his face. I mean I get it but damn. You need to check his ass and do it soon because if you don't you might have to lay hands on her and him."

"I'm afraid if I confront him we are going to argue and then just fuck and make up like usual. I'm really upset. It's not just that he has blown me off several times to train her. I just don't get it Ro. I mean I know pregnancy turns some men off but you and I both know I look damn good with being pregnant and he has just really stopped putting in effort."

"When's the next time you're going to be alone with him?"

"He's driving me to pick up my grandma from the airport. Also supposed to be meeting the bus Tony had charted there too, for everybody else."

"Okay, so tell him how you feel on the car ride. Make sure he's driving so he has to be focused on the road and you. You know what you have to do. So do it. Now why are you mad at my bae."

"That word really annoys me."

"I don't care."

"Anyway I'm just annoyed that Tony thinks he owes me something and wants to pay for everything. Not only did he pay for the whole family to come down but I received a certified letter in the mail yesterday. It was the deed to my house. This fool paid my house for me. I also get an email from his assistant that he's establishing a scholarship in Kale's name for young kids who are into technology. I appreciate the gesture I do Rochelle. But I have more than enough money to live. I could've paid the house off if I wanted to but I didn't know if we would really set down roots here. Just please talk to him. He doesn't owe me anything. I love him like I love my brother. Just please talk to his ass and tell him to chill. Oh and Sam and I still aren't speaking. Fucking asshole."

"Girl, you know what I just can't with you. He's trying to be nice. I don't know what to say about Sam. He's stubborn. You're going to have to make the effort. I'll be at your house in the morning. Stop reading too much into shit and handle Steve's ass. I love you and feed my god baby."

"Okay. I love you too."

Rue and Rochelle said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Rue finishing packing the past few items when Steve was walking into the room with a big smile on his face. Rue rolled her eyes discreetly. He approached her from behind and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You look beautiful today."

Rue turned around to face him.

"Are you implying I don't look good on other days?" She folded her arms.

Steve furrowed her brows. Rue was still in a mood.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it."

Rue stepped away from him and went to grab her keys.

"Are you ready to go? We should've left 20 minutes ago."

"Go where?" Steve hadn't the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

"You're kidding me right?"

Steve searched his brain and really couldn't remember.

Rue snatched her purse off the table. She wasn't going to get worked up. She would go by herself. Well with her security team trailing behind her.

"You know what Steve. You're an asshole. You were supposed to come with me to the airport to pick up my grandmother."

"Shit, I'm sorry baby girl. I promised a few of the recruits I would show them a few things."

Rue was almost at her boiling point. She had a few choice words for Steve but she wasn't going to do this here in the compound where everyone was sure to hear her snap. Slipping her phone into her purse she kissed him on his cheek and walked out the door and towards the parking garage. Leaving Steve standing there confused as to what was going on.

Rue all but storming towards her car was met with John and the rest of her security detail.

"I'm ready to go don't ask me any fucking questions." She barked as she opened her car door.

Bucky who had just gotten back from doing Gods knows what heard the commotion and walked over.

"Everything okay Baby Doll?"

"No, I have to go pick up my grandmother alone."

Bucky nodded his head in understanding. Steve had blown her off again. He was sure a not that cute little blonde had something to do with it. Grabbing her keys out of her hand, Bucky escorted her to the passenger side and helped her into the truck.

"No, I'll go with you. You're clearly pissed. You don't need to be driving when you're upset."

Closing her door Bucky walked back over to the driver side and nodded to John who was in a similar truck behind them. Getting in himself Bucky turned over the engine and left the compound.

* * *

They had ridden in silence for 20 minutes. Rue steadily playing with the radio and her phone. She couldn't sit still. Which was a clear sign she was upset. Bucky did not want to pry. Especially with her being married to Steve. Which he wasn't thrilled about but he respected their relationship. He had to. Still didn't mean he wanted to see Rue sad. Especially while she was pregnant with his child.

Bucky turned the radio from the controls on the steering wheel. Rue looked at him like she could kill him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I want to talk." Bucky replied with a smile.

Rue relaxed a little in her seat. Maybe she was being a little rude to him. He hadn't done anything after all. Shifting in her seat to get more comfortable Rue put her phone down and looked at Bucky.

"what do you want to talk about?"

"What's got you in a pissy mood today? Stressed about your family coming in to town?"

"No. Your best friend has me in a pissy mood."

"You sure this has nothing to do with your hormones?"

"James Buchanan Barnes, if you want to keep living your life don't ever say that again."

James put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

Boy did she. Rue told him everything. Things she didn't even tell Rochelle. Steve had come in late every night for the past week, due to training. She told him about him spending time with the girl. She even told him how out of all the recruits which were about 15, he had only invited her to their wedding party tomorrow. Rue was hurt. She didn't understand why Steve had so much interest in this girl. Was he done with her? Did he not want to do this? Before she could even finish Rue started crying.

Bucky didn't know what to say. So he took his hand and just gently rubbed Rue's back until she was done sobbing. Wiping her eyes on the back of her cardigan, Rue looked at Bucky.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just...sometimes I wish that I would've waited for you to come back. That I shouldn't have got into a relationship with Steve. Every day I have an internal battle about the two of you. Every day I come to the same conclusion that I love you both and want you both. Which makes me terrible because here I am worried Steve wants to be with someone else while I'm coveting his best friend."

Bucky didn't respond because they had pulled up at the airport. Parking the car Bucky reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Dry your eyes. Pull yourself together. I don't want your grandmother to think I did something to you. But I promise we will finish this conversation tonight."

Rue nodded her head and did as he asked. She touched up her lipstick and fixed her hair. She was happy she told Bucky how she had been feeling. She thought she would feel guilty but she didn't. She just didn't realize how things were about to get way more complicated.

* * *

"Wait a minute so you mean to tell me, Rue actually bought that you wanted to race down a steep hill?" Bucky couldn't believe his ears. One of her male cousins was telling the story of how he tricked Rue to run down a hill. She of course ate it, then started rolling down the hill.

Rue walked back into the large living room serving tray in hand, she handed Bucky and her cousin a beer. She also served her grandmother a margarita. Setting the tray on to the coffee table she plopped down next to Bucky. Who gently placed and arm behind her and Rue rested her head on his shoulder. With a very loud yawn slipping from her lips, her cousin continued telling the very embarrassing story.

"Oh my God did you feel that?" her cousin Christopher said looking around the room.

Everybody else asked him what.

"I thought I felt the earth shake when Rue sat down." He and his brother Luce started laughing. Bucky even chuckled and Rue smacked him.

"I see you got jokes. Laugh now while I'm pregnant. Let's not tell everybody how you fell out of a tree and cried like a little girl. Didn't even get a scratch."

Chris rolled his eyes and continued telling the story.

"Anyway. It was me, Tyler and Rue. We were waiting for our grandma to pick us up. I forget why we were at the mall-"

"To get some bell bottoms." Rue chimed in.

"Oh yes right, bell bottoms. Anyway Tyler was like hey Rue, Chris wanna race down the hill. But Tyler winked at me and Rue couldn't see. So I'm like yea and of course, Rue being the younger of us was like hell yea. Now this hill was like a legit steep hill. Why she even thought it was possible to run down it, was beyond me. Anyway the three of us stand up and Tyler does the count down. Rue takes of running. Loses her footing and starts rolling down the hill. Next thing I know she lands right on the pavement in the road. -"

"Wait a minute why are you telling this story again?" Rue asked super annoyed.

"So I can embarrass you like a good cousin. Stop interrupting. Like I was saying. She hits the pavement and she's not moving. Tyler and I are dying laughing. Meanwhile people have gotten out of their cars to see if she's okay. She starts moving and she's crying. We finally make it down the hill. Safely just in case you're worrying. Her knee was skint up. Elbows messed up. The funniest thing ever." Chris and the rest of her cousins started laughing.

Rue just rolled her eyes and put her hand on her stomach. Not before a yawn escaped her mouth again.

"Girl, if you don't go lay down and let that baby get some rest I know something." Her grandmother chastised her. Rue huffed but listened to her grandmother's advice and headed up the stairs. Bucky followed suit. A few of her cousins wondered why he was following her. He wasn't her husband. Her grandmother had been informed on the car ride over. Everything that was going on. Well everything with several details omitted. Like getting kidnapped and all that. She pretty much told her, Bucky and her thought there was something. There wasn't but she had gotten pregnant and ended up falling in love with Steve.

Walking into the bedroom, Rue went into the bathroom to change and Bucky sat down on the Chaise lounge at the foot of her bed. Coming out of the bathroom Rue had her messy ponytail in. She had changed into her pajamas. Which wasn't anything sexy just a t shirt and simple cotton shorts that hit her mid-thigh. Rue walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back and settled in.

"Thanks for staying tonight Bucky. It really made me forget about my worries if only for a little."

Bucky turned in his seat to look at her. Circles under her eyes, her eye lids a little puffy. Like she had been crying in the bathroom. He really wanted to go over there and kiss her problems away. He knew he couldn't do that. It would not be wise to push himself onto Rue or to make her any more confused than she was.

"You know I would do anything for you Rue. That will never change."

Rue smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Bucky hesitated.

"Just until I fall asleep please. It's not like we're having sex. Besides Steve hasn't called or texted me all day. I seriously doubt he even fucking remembers he's married at this point." Rue's eyes glassed over like she was going to cry again. Bucky got up and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Making sure he stayed on top of the duvet. Rue scooted closer to him and placed her pillow in his lap and rested her head on it. Bucky gently began to rub small circles on the small of her back with his flesh hand.

"If you want I will talk to him." Bucky asked as he continued soothing her.

"No, don't. When he comes over tomorrow I'll handle it. Discreetly of course. If you don't want to stay here, you can take my truck back to the compound. Just bring it back tomorrow or whenever."

"Yea I think after you fall asleep I'm going to head back. I'll be back kind of early your grandmother needs my help with something."

Rue sat up and looked at him.

"What does my grandmother need help with?"

Bucked pushed her head back down.

"Top secret Bucky business. If I tell you she promised to skin my hide so I'm assuming you will eventually find out."

Rue chuckled and closed her eyes. Letting Bucky's movements lull her to sleep. Listening for her breathing to even out Bucky slipped out of the room and headed back to the compound. He was going to confront Steve.

* * *

Bucky went to Steve's room but he wasn't there. So he went to the training room he wasn't there. Seeming to read his mind without actually doing it Vision told him he was on the roof. Bucky took the stairs 3 at a time. Swinging the access door opened Bucky stepped out into the cool night air. It was summer time but the nights had been comfortably cool. He could totally see himself on a porch swing with Rue laying on him while he rubbed her belly and she read to him. Yet here he was attempting to fix a problem within her and Steve's marriage.

Steve and Becky turned towards the sound of the door opening. Steve greeted Bucky and grabbed a cold beer for him out of the cooler. Becky looked at Bucky with disgust. Clearly a little miffed he intruded on her and Steve's alone time.

"No thanks man. I need to talk to you about your wife." Bucky looked at Becky and smirked.

 _Yeah bitch he's married._ Bucky thought to himself.

"Okay no problem. Hey listen Beck's I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?"

Becky gave Steve a hug. A hug which was to close and lasted a little too long in Bucky's opinion.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied and then disappeared out of the same door Bucky had come through.

Bucky waited for the sound of the door to close before he started speaking with Steve.

"Where were you today?" Bucky questioned a little angrily. Steve looked surprised that Bucky was even asking him this.

"I've been here with the recruits."

Bucky leaned against the bar.

"No you've been here with that whore who's caught you eye. Totally abandoning your wife."

"Whoa, don't you think that's a little extreme calling her a whore?"

"No I don't. I would call you one too but I know you're better than that. Your wife is a big ball of fucking nerves. She thinks you're cheating on her. She didn't say those exact words but she thinks you don't want her anymore. That you realized it was too much. Then you forgetting her family was coming in town. Come one Steve. You fucking up this bad? This usually has my name written all over it. I don't want to hear your sorry as excuse's about her grandfather served with us. I don't give a fuck about him or her. I care about the mother of my child who by the way has high blood pressure, did you forget? Crying herself to sleep tonight. I care about the little baby girl that's growing in her stomach. Do you know she still hasn't made up with Sam?"

Bucky waited to gauge Steve's reaction. Which was surprise.

"Of course you don't. You haven't noticed shit have you. What about how it looks like she's been losing weight and should probably be laying down in bed a lot more than what the doctor ordered. Get your shit together. Go there tonight and makeup with your wife. You are so fucking lucky you get to do that with her. She married you. God if I had the chance again I would not be here with some bitch who probably can't even read on a 11th grade level. You're an idiot. Rue is feeling neglected. You are neglecting your pretty little wife Steve Rogers. Go to your home that you bought with her and go make her feel important. Like you want to be married to her. Don't go because I told you to. Go because you want to."

Bucky turned and left slamming the door behind him. Leaving a stunned Steve standing on the roof feeling like the worst person in the world.

* * *

As it turns out Steve was a very stubborn man. He at first had been affected by Bucky's words. Then he had been angered by them. Why the fuck was Rue speaking so freely with Bucky about their marriage. How the fuck did Bucky even know she cried herself to sleep? Had he been watching her do so? With a mind full of upset thoughts Steve decided to hang back and go to the house in the morning. Which is now was. Pulling up at the house and turning off his motorcycle Steve looked around. The catering trucks were already parked out front. A small crew was there also putting together the stage.

Nodding to one of her bodyguards Steve walked up the front steps and let himself inside. His nose was assaulted with the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. Walking through the living room and down the hall to the kitchen Steve was met with the sight of about 30 people. Some sitting at the island, some around the dining room kitchen some just standing and talking. He spotted Rue standing next to Bucky and Pietro who were sitting down.

"Okay Pietro these are real grits. With butter and salt. Oh and black pepper. Not that sugary abomination you tried serving me a few weeks ago." Rue said as she leaned up against Bucky's chair.

"He did what?!" Her grandmother called from her position at the stove.

Rue put a finger up to her mouth to hush Pietro, who was about to speak proudly of her sugar grits.

"Nothing grandma. Just eat the damn grits boy." Rue bopped Pietro on his head and looked down at Bucky whose food was almost gone.

"Holy shit did you even chew?" Rue asked incredulously.

Steve still looking at the situation. He began to clench his jaw. She was worried about him when he should be worried about her being awfully friendly to Bucky.

Bucky looked up at her.

"It was good. Now if you don't mind grandma said I can have as much as I like." He got out of the chair and walked back over to the island to grab more food. Rue followed behind him. She noticed Steve standing in the doorway and changed her directions towards him.

"Why are you just standing there looking like a deer in headlights?" Rue asked smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into further into the kitchen.

"Ya'll look whose here." She yelled over the chatter of voices. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to greet him. Bucky shot Steve a disappointed look. Rue slipped away and walked back over to the fridge. Pulling out a few bottles of champagne and orange juice. She was struggling to open one of the champagne bottles. Steve hands gently pulled the bottle from her grasps and popped the cork.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look very pretty today baby girl." All his frustrations seemed to melt away as he got a good look at her. Rue did look tired and she did look like she was losing weight. Her salmon colored summer dress looked absolutely stunning on her. Her hair was up in a ballerina bun and she was barefoot as usual. God how had he not noticed she looked so frail. Letting his hand come to rest on her waist he pulled her closer and kissed her lips. They tasted like vanilla. Rue melted into the kiss a little.

"You okay?" She asked totally confused as to why Steve all of a sudden was being clingy.

"Yes I'm fine." He pulled away and walked over to speak with her grandmother. Rue looked at Bucky who just winked at her and smirked. As tough as it was to watch her be happy he was glad Steve had shown up this morning to at least put a smile on his Rue's face.

Rue was upstairs sitting at her vanity when Steve came into the room. He looked around and spotted her. Slipping off his shoes he walked over to the vanity and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"Steve what are you doing."

"You look tired you need to get some rest."

Rue swatted his shoulder has he plopped her onto the bed her dress riding up exposing the really bright pink lace panties she was wearing. Steve licked his lips. Rue adjusted her dress. Steve hovered over her.

"Baby girl I am so sorry." His lips ghosting over hers.

Rue leaned back so she could look at his eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Rue asked ask her hands ran up the plains of his chest. Steve sat next to her and pulled her close.

"For being a bad husband. For letting you think another woman could even hold a candle to you. For whatever attention I showed her that I didn't show you. I am so very sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to be with you anymore. There isn't a woman alive or dead who could take the place you have in my heart."

Rue kissed Steve's lips and straddled his lap. Steve's hands trailing their way up her legs to pull down her panties. Well he wasn't planning on pulling them down. He was going to rip them off of her. It didn't go unnoticed by Steve that her thighs didn't feel as full as they usually did. He definitely noticed. Breaking away from the kiss he lifted her dress up to inspect her body better. Rue tried to pull it back down but Steve wasn't having any of it. She had bruising on her ribs and you could definitely see the outline of them.

"You're losing weight." It was a statement. Rue turned her head and got off the bed. Pulling her dress back down.

"No I'm not. I just haven't gotten enough rest. It's why I look frail." She replied walking into the bathroom. Steve got up and followed her.

"Step on the scale." Steve pointed and commanded her. Rue looked at him and shook her head.

"Absolutely not."

"Rue do you remember what happened to you in Romania? You promised that you would take better care of yourself and tell me when you aren't feeling well. I'm not saying you don't feel well but I know your body. You have lost weight. Now I'm not going to ask you again. Step on the damn scale."

Rue huffed but did as she was asked. Steve looked down and watched the numbers slowly go up. 126lbs.

"Are you fucking kidding me right not Rue? You've lost 10 lbs in 2 weeks. That can't be good for you or the baby." Steve was visibly upset.

Rue stepped off the scale and turned to rummage through the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to straighten my hair. I have a party tonight and I want to look good."

Steve snatched the items out of her hands.

"You're fucking kidding me right? You have lost 10lbs in 2 weeks and you're worried about that fucking party. Fuck that party. You are going to lay down in this bed and you're going to wait for Dr. Cho and Tony to get here."

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. Rue snatched her hand back.

"No I'm not."

Steve who was texting Tony looked up from his phone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. My family is downstairs. I haven't seen them since the funeral and it wasn't exactly on good terms."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose he did not want to upset her but she needed to listen.

"Okay do me a favor. The party doesn't start until later tonight. Please take a nap, then get ready. I'm your husband. Your provider. I'm supposed to take care of you. Let me. Stop fighting me on everything and let me do my job."

"Yeah because you've been doing such a good job."

"Fuck Rue! I just apologized and said I was sorry. I wasn't trying to purposely hurt you."

"Well you did god dammit! You know what just go! I don't want to see your face until tonight!" Rue screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed towards the door. Steve sighed in defeat and began putting his shirt and shoes back on. Standing up he headed towards the door.

"I'm still sending Tony over here. Don't make me hold you down to get an exam, because I will." Steve left the bedroom and slammed the door.

 **A/N: Sorry for any errors. I proofread as much as I could. Not feeling to good but wanted to get this chapter up. Let me know what you think.**

 **Nadia: I read the comics too and I was very disappointed with the ending of it(Movie). I love Bucky Barnes he is my husband! Tony has a savior complex that I have always disagreed with. Rue is sick of his shit too. Don't worry the party is going to go down. She is going to read a lot of people for filth. She has had it up to here with everyone knowing what's best for her and just doing stuff for her without her permission. I really think you and Josey will enjoy the next chapter a lot. Rue confronts Becky, her and Steve have a blow up and guess who's there to ease the pain… YOLO! Hopefully I can have the chapter out by Wednesday. Tell Miss Josey hello. I haven't seen her words of encouragement lately!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I TRIED TO MANUPULATE AND CONTROL PEOPLE, AND I HARBORED RESENTMENT. I WANTED TO BE FORGIVEN, BUT I WOULDN'T FORGIVE OTHERS.**

 **-LAURYN HILL**

Sitting in her chaise Rue was pouting. When did she turn into a raging bitch? Her hormones were interfering with her attitude majorly. She wondered if Steve had left. It had only been 10 minutes since Tony and Dr. Cho left and she kicked him and Bucky out of the room as soon as the exam had been over.

She needed to go find him. She overreacted. She needed to go and make things right before they got worse. Getting up and heading downstairs she contemplated on how to apologize. It was never really her strong suite.

Rue looked in the kitchen he wasn't there. She looked in the backyard, he wasn't there. Walking back into the house she decided to check the garage.

Sure enough Steve was there talking to Bucky and a few of her cousins. Rue cleared her throat and everyone turned around.

Steve couldn't meet her eyes. He was still upset with her.

"What do you want short stack?" her cousin Luce asked.

Rue rolled her eyes but saved her sarcasm.

"I need to talk to Steve if you boys don't mind."

Nobody seemed to. They cleared out fairly quickly. Leaving the room, very quiet.

Rue just stared at Steve still unsure what to say. She had never really had a conflict like this before. Her and Jax fought but he would just leave and go tend to motorcycle business. Then he would come home drunk, kissing her and they would makeup sex. Nothing ever really got resolved.

Steve leaned again the table and crossed his arms.

Rue rubbed her arm nervously.

"I see you didn't leave."

Steve wanted to scoff so bad. He wanted to say something sarcastic but he couldn't. Rue had every right to be mad. Even if she wasn't mad with him. He would be her punching bag. Losing a child, losing her family, losing Bucky. Being raped. Still all things he knew she was still working through.

"I believe I told you I would never leave."

Rue really wanted to walk over and hug Steve. She wanted him to forgive her for being upset with him. But he demeanor was standoffish so she waited a few more moments and turned and left the garage, if he didn't want to mend things then fine. Let him be mad.

Dr. Cho had performed a simple enough scan. The results were instant. Her baby was measuring at 28 weeks even though she should be at 23 weeks. Her body was having a hard time keeping up. So she would need intravenous infusions every day to stay healthy. No big deal. She wasn't dying, she wasn't going to die, all would be fine. Even with the high blood pressure. Today had started off okay then got worse. Rochelle hadn't showed up and now Steve was still mad at her. Fuck it. Rue wasn't going to dwell on it anymore. She was going to go upstairs and take a nap.

* * *

Rue was standing over by the band when Bucky walked in and spotted her. Her dress looked like it had been painted on. It was black but had crystals that were sewn into bottom of it. Her thick lacey shoulder straps hanging loosely on the sides instead of on top of her shoulders. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant from behind. Her hips wide and waist small. She really was shaped like a coca cola bottle. Her hair had been straightened and she wore it pinned up with a flower on the right side and cascading down her back, past her shoulders. The flower was yellow which made her eyes appear golden. She was handing them what appeared to be sheet music. The drum player laughed at something she said and then she laughed at something he said. He couldn't tell what kind of shoes she was wearing. He didn't care. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He knew it was her wedding party but propriety be damned, he was dancing with her tonight.

"You might want to pick your mouth up off of the ground, lover boy." Wanda teased. Breaking Bucky out of his trance. He looked at her and blushed profusely.

Rue felt like she was being watched but when she turned her head and scanned the room she only saw Wanda and Bucky talking. Her heart sank a little. Bucky was blushing and Wanda was smiling. She had not right to be jealous. She was a married woman. A happily married woman. Bucky was free to get involved with, whomever.

"You know she still loves you. Her thoughts always get the loudest when you are around her. The babies too."

Bucky looked at Wanda confused. Wanda smiled.

"The baby loves the sound of your voice. Her energy is very calm. I haven't heard any words yet but I can tell from her vibes they would be words of contentment."

Wanda walked away promising to catch up with him later.

Bucky made eye contact with Rue and she smiled at him. He smiled back. She waived him over.

She reached out her arms so Bucky could help her off the stage. He effortlessly picked her up and set her down on the dance floor.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked as he set her down.

"Oh just giving them some music to study in case I want to sing later."

Rue led Bucky over to the bar. She ordered him a beer and herself some sparkling apple cider.

"Well that's going to be a real treat."

Rue just looked at Bucky. She really studied the lines in his face. The way his eyes looked at everything except her face. Rue grabbed his bicep and leaned into whisper in his ear.

"I would be really disappointed if you didn't dance with me at some point tonight." Her words tickling his skin and sending goosebumps down his arm. Rue placed a kiss on the side of his face dangerously close to his ear. She pulled away and smirked at him. Bucky could only sit there in surprise and watch her as she walked away.

As more of the guest started to arrive Rue was keeping her word about not greeting every single one of them. She was sitting on a high backed barstool talking to Rochelle. They weren't discussing anything important. At least Rue hoped she wasn't because she had barely been able to mutter 'Oh wow' or 'really'. Her mind was on Bucky. Her mind had really been on Bucky since last night. Him rubbing her back gave her center the seal of approval. She wanted him, badly. She wanted to run her hands through his long dark tresses and feel his arms wrapped around her. She had been trying to rid herself of those thoughts all day. It didn't help that Steve was actively avoiding her. Only coming up to her to ask how she was feeling or to take a picture. Rue was not having a good time. But yet here she sat with a fake smile plastered to her face, ignoring her best friend and thinking about having sex with her ex all while being at her wedding party. Yeah life was awesome. Not.

Excusing herself from the conversation with Ro, Rue went to relieve her bladder. Stepping into the downstairs bathroom Rue closed the door and did her business. She definitely didn't miss urinating every 15 minutes. Washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was fine her makeup didn't need to be touched up. With a shrug of her shoulders she opened the door and walked back out towards the back yard. Only a tray of Strawberries in the kitchen caught her attention.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one spotted her she slipped into the kitchen and began ravaging the strawberries. She had probably had about 20, when she decided that maybe she had had enough. Just as she was finishing up the last one she had been caught.

"Did I really just sit here and watch you eat half of the tray of strawberries?"

Rue's eyes got as big as saucers and she turned around to see Sam standing there smirking. Rue picked up a towel and wiped her hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied as she tried to step around him.

"Not so fast. I want to talk to you."

Rue stopped and turned around to face him. If you thought Rue was stubborn and hard headed, then Sam was 100 times the greater.

"Look Rue, I'm sorry for what I said about mom and your dad. I was just angry and- "

Rue hugged him. She was at odds with Steve, on the fence about Bucky annoyed with Tony. She did not want to be at war with her brother as well.

"I'm sorry too. You're my brother and I love you."

Sam chuckled and pulled away. Rue looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

Sam started to back away from her with his phone in hand.

"I may have recorded you eating the strawberries. Do you know that you were moaning and licking your fingers?"

Rue advanced towards him.

"You better delete it right now!"

Sam turned on his heels and an outside. There was no way Rue was going to chase him. She wouldn't catch him if she did. With a roll of her eyes she walked back outside to see everyone dancing and eating and having a really good time. Her eyes landed on Steve who was talking to Nat and Vision. He appeared to be happy. He had a beer in his hand and the sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up. Rue rolled her eyes and headed to the table where her grandmother was sitting. A man whom she had never even seen before stepped in front of her.

"You must be Rue?" The man extended his hand and Rue gave him hers. He pressed a kiss to her hand, which caused Rue to blush.

"I'm sorry, you are?"

The man smiled.

"My name is Victor. I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Rue hesitated. She didn't know this man and he kind of gave her the creeps.

"I am a business partner of Tony's. I am the emperor of a small country. Latveria. I assure you I only want to dance and chat."

Rue nodded her head. What could he possibly want to talk to her about. She didn't know shit about technology. Besides working her iPhone and computer. Other than that she didn't know code.

Victor lead her to the dance floor and wrapped one hand around her waist, respectfully so. The other held her hand.

"So, Mr. Victor- "

"Please just call me Victor. No Mr."

"Okay Victor, what did you want to chat about?"

"Oh well that's easy. I wanted to talk to you about your voice."

Rue laughed. He did not look like the type of person who listened to her music. Looks could be deceiving though.

Steve looked onto the dance floor and saw Rue dancing with a man he had seen a couple of times with Tony. He didn't know why he was here or how he had gotten and invite. This party was a small intimate affair. His wife was smiling and the man was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Steve was unsure if he should go over there and ask to cut in, or just keep watching.

"So you listen to my music?" Rue asked through her giggles.

"You ask that like you are surprised."

Victor gently dipped her.

"Well a little yeah, I mean judging from your accent English isn't your first language. You are the emperor of a country with closed boarders yet here you are, at my wedding party telling me you listen to my music. Who invited you again?" Rue asked with all seriousness. She made sure to keep a smile on her face.

"No one invited me. I was hear hashing some things out with Tony and he asked me did I want to tag along. I've only been asking him about you for a while now. I would say at least a year. He politely told me you were off limits. I have an annual ball I hold every year and I think your voice will be the perfect entertainment."

Rue thought about his words for a moment. It sounded like he was interested in more than her singing. As cute as he was she didn't need any more admirers right now. She was married and pregnant and had her fare of shit she was working out.

"Well I'll tell you what Victor. You see the gorgeous beautiful girl in the red dress sitting at the bar?"

Rue was talking about Rochelle. Victor looked in her direction then nodded.

"Well she is in charge of all of my booking. Go talk to her and if she likes you and your numbers are right maybe I will consider it. Thanks for the dance Victor. It's not every day a girl like me could say she got to dance with and emperor."

Rue released his hand and gave him a small smile. Turning to walk away the music stopped and one of her cousins had the microphone and called her name. She inwardly groaned.

Turning around with a smile all eyes were on her. Her cousin beckoned her on stage. Rue took the mic from his hand. He leaned into whisper into her ear.

"Grandma wants to hear you sing."

Rue smiled and thanked him. Bringing the mic up to her lips she began to speak.

"Well this is kind of sudden. I wasn't really planning on singing tonight but when a grandmother asks her favorite grandchild to sing you sing."

A few people laughed. Her cousin Chris booed her. Favorite grandchild please.

"Before is sing I just want to thank all of you for coming. Thank you for taking time away from your busy schedules to come and hang out with me and Steve. We really appreciate it."

Rue waited for the applause to die down. She walked up to the mic stand and lowered it a little. She placed the mic in the holder.

"Most importantly I want to thank my grandmother for being here. I know I teased earlier that I was the favorite but that's exactly how my grandmothers love makes you feel. It makes you feel like you are the most important person in existence and you can do anything. I would not be the woman I am today if it wasn't for her. This year has been crazy for my family but we are still here and holding on. So this song I'm going to sing it doesn't really apply to what we are celebrating but I wrote this song for Kale. When I found out I was pregnant my career had just started to take off and I felt a lot of pressure to not go through with the pregnancy. Anyway enjoy. If you know it sing a long if not google the lyrics then sing a long."

Rue stepped away from the mic and whispered to the band. A few head nods and smiles later Rue was standing back at the mic. She rubbed her belly and smiled at the crowd. She grabbed the mic and her voice flowed softly. People who had never hear her sing before, jaws fell open. A gentle breeze blew catching her hair, tickling her face making her smile. Rue was nervous. She didn't know why she had sung a thousand times in front of people. Tonight was different. Maybe the fact some much was going on in her life but she was still maintaining a happy appearance.

A beautiful falsetto high note belted from her lips and people started clapping. Rue continued to sing her song all eyes on her. The ending came. A roaring round of applause followed. Rue bowed and slowly walked off stage.

Rue was feeling tired. She decided she would call it a night and slowly slip away from the party and head upstairs.

* * *

Changed into a silk night gown Rue exited the bathroom to find Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. A slight scowl marring his beautiful features. Rue was not in the mood to argue. She really hoped that's not why he was here. She had tried to apologize to no avail. Steve had avoided her at the party except when he needed to be next to her. No he didn't leave but he made sure to make her feel alone. No matter. Rue was strong she knew how to stand on her own 2 feet. She needed to become self-reliant again. No matter if he was her husband or not. Combing her hair, she sat down at her vanity.

"You looked really beautiful tonight." He said above a whisper. Rue almost didn't catch it but she did. She also noticed he had slurred his words a little. Thor must have left him some of his Asgardian alcohol.

"Thanks." Rue said. Trying not to sound bitter or upset.

Steve undid his tie and the top button of his shirt. Rue continued to get ready for bed. Tying her hair up and applying her moisturizer.

"I bet you hate me right now, don't you?" Steve asked rising up from the bed and stumbling towards her. He knelt down beside her and almost fell. Rue grabbed his shirt to keep him upright.

"You're drunk Steve. I think you should just lie down and we can talk in the morning."

Steve pulled her closer to him. Rue had to open her legs slightly.

"I'm not drunk. I'm hurt. You hurt me. I didn't think it was possible but you did. I already feel second best in your life and today just proved you don't care about me."

Rue sucked her teeth.

"I know I was mean to you but don't you think you're blowing this up just a little. You are not second best in my life. I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't able to put you first."

Rue stood up and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Maybe if she laid down Steve would follow suit. He followed alright. Drunkenly stumbling over to the bed. Pulling the covers back from over her.

"Steve Rogers. You are very drunk right now. Please let's go to sleep and talk in the morning."

"I want to talk now." He yelled causing Rue to jump and scramble out of bed. She had never seen Steve so angry. It was kind of scary. Before she could try and calm him down there was a knock on the bedroom door. Rue threw on her robe and answered it. It was Bucky.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and let you know I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need anything."

"Oh look who it is. Mr. Steal your girl." Steve screamed from his position on the bed. Bucky looked at Rue confused who just shook her head and tried to close the door but Bucky worried for Rue stuck his foot out.

"Move Rue, let me in."

Rue stepped aside and let Bucky in. Closing the door behind her.

"Steve you're drunk and you sound angry. Is Rue going to be okay?"

Steve started laughing.

"What does that mean? Do you think I would put my hands on her?" Steve was visibly angry now. His normally calm demeanor slowly progressed and his face contorted in all consuming anger. His nostrils flaring his eyes flashing narrowing into slits. His mouth quivering as he unleashed a harsh assault of words towards Rue and Bucky.

"You have some nerve coming up here to knock on my bedroom door. To tell my wife to let you know if she needs anything. Knowing full well she's in here with her husband."

He stood up and turned towards Rue.

"And you. You married me. Yes, I know you still love him. I love him he's my best friend. But god dammit you won't even fucking let me in. You won't allow me to be a man. Never have I ever felt so fucking disrespected. You're upset because I've been making eyes at the new recruits. Maybe if you treated me like a man I wouldn't have to." Steve was shouting at the top of his lungs. A hand flew to Rue's mouth as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Steve that is enough. She loves you. She fucking chose you over me. She has a right to be jealous."

Steve whipped his head back in Bucky's direction. His hands closed into fists and he crouched forward daring Bucky to keep talking.

"You are so fucking pathetic Bucky. You are here why? You have no say so in our marriage. Or maybe you do. Maybe she is fucking you behind my back which is why we are having a Mexican standoff in the bedroom right now."

"Shut up!" Rue walked over and slapped Steve. Who looked at her like a wounded dog.

"Bucky please help your friend to another room or take him to the compound. He needs to sleep whatever this is off. He needs to go before he says anymore things he's going to regret."

Steve slumped his shoulders in defeat. He hadn't planned on being angry. He just wanted to talk and let Rue know how he felt. He fucked up yet again and this time he really didn't know if it was fixable. Bucky reached out to help him but Steve pushed his hand away and walked out of the door. Bucky followed.

A few hours later the party was officially over and the house was quiet. Everyone sleeping. Everyone except Rue. She was sitting on her patio strumming her guitar and lightly singing to herself.

"I managed to talk him into just sleeping on the couch tonight."

Rue turned around and nodded. She then just kept focusing on her guitar. Bucky stood in front of her and gently removed the guitar from her hands. He knelt down in front of her. Rue was trying hard not to cry. Not hard enough. Once the first tear broke free the rest followed like a storm that had been brewing.

Bucky quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Rue grabbed the lapels of his jacket and buried her face into his chest and let it all go. She cried for Steve. She cried because she missed Kale. She cried over the memories of being kidnapped and raped. She cried over the memories of seeing her sons mutilated body. She cried because she couldn't be with Bucky. She cried because she loved Steve. She just kept crying. Bucky continued to soothe her. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. He whispered how everything was going to be fine. He told her Steve didn't mean it.

After a while Rue pulled herself together. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Bucky was about to leave when Rue stopped him.

"I'm going to go sleep on the other couch to keep an eye on Steve."

Rue tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him closer to her. Never breaking eye contact.

"I need you to do something for me first."

Rue slowly slid her hand up his chest and around his neck. Grabbing the hair on the nape of his neck. Bucky swallowed. He was way too comfortable right now.

"I need you to kiss me. Please. I just need one last kiss to help me get over you. I need one on my terms. Not yours. Mine."

Her eyes were pleading. Bucky couldn't say no. He would do anything for her. Bucky's hands mindlessly grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. Rue's eyes fluttered closed and Bucky's lips engulfed hers. His tongue probing her lips to gain entry. Tongues meeting in a dance. Rue moaned and pulled Bucky's hair causing his hips to buck. Rue moaned and Bucky began to sucks and nibble on her bottom lip. His strong brawny arms picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

Bucky's adrenaline was pumping. The sweet taste of Rues lips in his tongue was sending him into a frenzy. He knew kissing her was wrong, but it felt so right. He knew picking her up and carrying her to the bed was also wrong. She said she only wanted a kiss. Was he supposed to have self-control and stop? Sure she would tell him if she didn't want this. Maybe he should stop. Steve is and will forever be his best friend. But God he had Rues in his arms willingly again. Could he trade her for their friendship?

Rue was trying to find her voice to tell Bucky to stop but she couldn't. His hands on her body felt so good. His tongue exploring her neck had her squirming.

"Can I touch you?" Bucky purred into her ear. Rue couldn't speak all she could do was nod her head. Bucky quickly slid his hand up her nightgown. Her could feel the heat from her center inviting him to touch. Suddenly Rue pushed on his shoulders. Bucky backed away.

Rue got up and fixed herself.

"Oh god Bucky I'm so sorry. I can't. We can't. I don't even know why I asked you to kiss me. I mean I know why it was just a stupid idea. Fuck. I love you so fucking much." Rue blurted out breathlessly.

Bucky placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Rue. Don't worry about it. I love you too. I promise it won't happen again okay."

Rue nodded her head and watched Bucky leave. Rue returned to her guitar on the patio. She was not getting any sleep that night.

* * *

Steve woke the next morning just as the sun was coming up. He had a killer headache and his mouth was dry. He got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen.

As he was drinking his water it all came rushing back to him. The way he had talked to Rue last night. The look on her face when he yelled at her and scared her. He had scared his own fucking wife. He needed to go check on her. At the very least make sure she hadn't stayed up all night crying.

When Steve walked into the bathroom he heard the shower running. He knew damn well he couldn't go in there and shower with her. It was safer for him to wait until she came out.

Rue wrapped her towel around her and walked into the bedroom. Seeing Steve on the bed made her nervous. Did he know what had almost transpired with Bucky?

Steve hopped up and approached Rue who just stood there looking at him.

She had circles under eyes and they were swollen. Her lips where chapped and for some reason he swore she looked a little thinner than yesterday.

"Good morning." was the only thing he could think of to say to her. Which was stupid because it made her appear even more confused. She was like a deer in headlights. Staring at him feet stuck to the carpet.

Steve got up and walked over to Rue. He places his hands on her belly and took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling today?"

Rue released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm very tired. My morning sickness is back. I was supposed to take my grandmother in to the city today but I'm not up for it." Rue responded still frozen in place.

Steve led Rue into the closet and sat her down. He looked for something comfortable for her to wear.

He found a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra. Without asking Steve removes her towel and finished drying her off. He helped her stand and helped put on her pants. He had her raise her arms to help her slip on the bra.

Rue remained quiet. Unsure if this was his way of apologizing or slowly torturing her because he knew she had initiated a kiss with Bucky.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Steve asked sitting down next to her in the bench that was in the closet.

Rue looked at him and shook her head. Still unable to really speak. Afraid she might tell on herself. Yea Steve forgave her once. Doesn't mean he would do it again and she was not willing to let Steve go. Now that she thought about she couldn't let Bucky go either. All the long looks. All the small confessions about loving him kept him just far enough so he couldn't let her go. And close enough to give him hope that he had a chance. Rue was spinning a dangerous web.

Steve took a deep breath. He grabbed Rues hand.

"I said a lot of things I shouldn't have last night. All of them insecurities I have when it comes to you. What hurts me the most is you flinched when I yelled at you. You were afraid of me in that moment. I would never harm you Rue. I would never dare lay a finger on you. You are the most precious thing I have, well I hope that I still have in this life. I cherish you. I don't want anything but your complete happiness. You being happy makes me happy. Even if it's with or without me. I hope it's with but If it's not I'd understand, because that's how much I love you. I have been so insecure since Bucky came back that I think I was secretly trying to feel some sort of validation. I'm sorry I flirted. I'm sorry I ignored you at the party baby I'm so sorry for everything I said last night. Please don't leave me. Even though that's what I deserve. Please don't give up on us. I'm begging you too give me one more chance to prove my love for you."

"You know you're not completely at fault. I have been distant with you. I know I can come to you but with all you avenging I feel that my problems don't matter and then I end up resenting you. Let's start over. I'm not afraid of you. I would never be afraid of you.

Rue hugged Steve and forgive him because that's what marriage is about. Forgiveness. Besides she was just as guilty as he was. Except she was not about to tell him shit about making out with Bucky.

Rue stood up to walk to bed but wobbled. Steve immediately picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Baby girl you look worn out. You need to stay in bed today. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Rue shook her head and pointed toward the balcony.

"No I didn't get any sleep but I wrote a few new songs. I can't wait to sing them for you. Can you bring in my guitar and notepad? It's supposed to rain today and I don't want them to get ruined."

Steve did as she asked and returned swiftly.

He took off his shirt and pants until he was just in his boxers. He was on the edge of the bed next to Rue. His hands rubbing her thighs.

"So I have an idea."

"Should I be concerned?"

Steve chuckled.

"No. I was thinking that you and I could lay around in bed all day. Watch movies and just be newlyweds. We haven't had a chance to do that yet. I don't have any work until next week when I leave for the mission. Which I might not go given your condition. I just want to hold you and kiss you all day. Can we do that, please?

Rue grabbed Steve's bicep and pulled him towards her until their lips met.

"Yes, but you need to go take a shower you stink."

Steve held his hands up I'm defeat and hurriedly went into the bathroom to get clean. Rue picked up the TV remote and began Flipping through the channels. By the time Steve came out of the bathroom Rue was passed out on the bed. He slid into bed and pulled her closer to him. Rue stirred and put her leg on top of his.

 **A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. Let me know your thoughts. I'm really excited for the next chapter! Like I don't want to give anything away but it will be long and I'm still writing it so no guarantees when it will be posted. I want it to be perfect! So I'm totally mad at Rue. She is stringing Bucky along. I really think she needs to do some soul searching and pick. I don't know why my heart strings have been leaning towards Steve but I still don't have an endgame yet. Also um I wanted to let you know I did not forget about Jax. Trust me I will leave no questions unanswered. I don't want to rush anything. Let me know what you think about Victor… until next time. I was to lazy to put the song inside of the fanfic that rue sang. Its a Lauryn Hill song and the name of it is "To Zion." Go listen to it. Love it!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**The sun is gone, but I have a light.**

 **-KURT COBAIN**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK HOW RUE MET JAX.**

Rue pulled up to the dingy looking biker bar. She picked up her phone and made sure this was the right place. When her manager said he had booked her a popular place to sing at she was excited. This place looked like it belonged somewhere in north Florida. It didn't look like a place that wanted to hear the kind of music she had to sing.

Scrolling through her contacts she called her manager.

"Rue sweetheart where are you?"

"I'm outside. Are you sure this is the right place that you didn't get your addresses wrong?"

"No, I'm sure look there has been a slight change of plans. I'm coming outside to meet you."

"Wait, Jim…" Rue looked down at the phone. He had already hung up. She flipped the vanity down and touched up her makeup. Her hair had been straightened and it hung down her back in big loose waves. She had it pinned on the side giving her an edgy 1950's style.

A tap at her passenger window alerted her Jim was outside. Rue unlocked the door and Jim slid into the passenger seat.

"No games Jim tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Okay so you won't be singing your songs. You will be singing songs for the crowd."

"What!" Rue's hazel eyes blazed with anger.

"Look I know you're mad but this place is actually paying you. You wanted a career in music where you have to start somewhere. I don't want to hear you argue. Grab your shit the band is here and we are in a contract." Jim got out of her car and slammed the door and walked back inside. Rue was fuming. She probably knew a handful of rock songs. These bikers probably wanted to hear some death metal that she most certainly did not know. Shit she knew a lot of Nickelback but bikers didn't want to hear her sing fucking Nickelback.

Grabbing her bag Rue got out of her car and slammed the door. Immediately cursing. She had left her keys and her phone inside.

"Why do you hate me today?" Rue called out to the sky and kicked her car tire. She looked down at her watch she still had about 20 minutes until it was time for her set.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you okay.?"

Rue whipped her head around to the voice that spoke to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." She replied sarcastically. The man laughed at her.

"Well yelling at the sky and kicking your car doesn't really look like you're fine."

Rue crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

The man leaned against her car and lit his cigarette. He blew out the smoke and Rue couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked doing it.

"Look I was trying to come over and see if you were okay. I didn't mean any harm."

Rue adjusted the strap on her bag. She didn't have time for this.

"Listen I locked my keys in the car along with my cell phone. I don't need to catch shit from some racist redneck confederate flag brandishing biker!" Rue turned on her heels and stormed away from the man who just smiled and laughed. He was not racist and he most certainly wasn't rocking a confederate flag. He continued to smoke his cigarette but he walked around to the driver side of the woman's car. He knew just what he had to do.

Rue was currently in the makeshift dressing room which had turned out to be the managers of the wonderful establishments office. Her band was huddled inside.

"Okay guys I don't know if that twat Jim told you but we will be singing rock songs tonight. I've written down a list of songs I know and you guys tell me which ones you can play. Keep in mind _we're in contract._ " she mocked Jim's voice which earned her laughter from the band.

Rue walked over to the mirror and decided to let her hair down. Rocker's weren't pinups so she didn't need to look like one now.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Rue turned around and looked at the waitress.

"Yes?"

"Um I'm supposed to give these to you." The waitress handed Rue her keys and phone. Rue went to thank her but she was out of the door before she could. With a shrug of her shoulders she put her things in her bag.

"Okay guys what songs are we singing from the list." Rue walked back over to the band.

Her lead guitarist spoke up.

"Okay I think you should open with 'House of the Rising Sun' then do 'Simple Man', but I think you should play your acoustic for Simple Man."

"Oh come on-"

"It will be good you have a good voice for rock Rue. Trust me. It won't be so bad. We'll take a break after that then figure out the rest okay?"

Rue nodded her head and walked after the band. She stopped at the bar and ordered a double shot of tequila while she watched them set up.

"Did you get my present."

Rue rolled her eyes and looked to her right.

"So you broke into my car to give me my keys and phone. How nice of you Mr.….."

"Jax."

"Right Mr. Jax. Thank you for gifting me with my belongings. Where have you been all my life?" Rue pressed her hands together and lifted her leg up to be dramatic.

Jax started laughing. A small smile graced Rue's face too.

"Well at least I got a thank you I didn't think I would, ya know especially after you called me a racist redneck. That was very mean."

Rue smirked.

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have called you a racist redneck but in my defense you were some creep accosting me in the parking lot. I was not in the mood. I mean your kind of accosting me now!"

Rue smiled and Jax chuckled. The bartender set down Rue's shots. She went into her pocket to pull out money out but Jax stopped her.

"No sweetheart. It's on me."

Rue smiled and downed her shot.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Jax." He nodded his head and Rue walked away. She gracefully walked onto the stage and approached the mic.

"How ya'll doing tonight?"

Jax was surprised to see that she was tonight's entertainment. A girl like her playing in a shit club like this.

The crowd cheered back to her.

"I must admit it has been awhile since I've had a chance to really put some soul and rock into these vocal chords." She laughed a little and turned back to her band and whispered something.

"I had a few shots of tequila but maybe I should've had some whiskey."

More cheers could be heard.

"Or some bourbon."

Jax smiled. Well she most certainly knew how to grab the room's attention with her words.

"My band had this bright idea to open with one of my favorite songs but I think I want to start it off with something better than what they had in mind."

The drummer started his warm punchy attack on the drums. The guitar rift flowed through the amp and speakers.

 _So this ain't the end, I saw you again, today_

 _I had to turn my heart away_

 _Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone_

 _And tales, it never fails_

Rue commanded every set of eyes in the place. Everyone was surprised such a powerful voice was coming out of this little woman. Jax most of all. He watched silently. The way her lips formed her words. The way her fingers held the mic. The way her hair moved across her shoulders and bike.

The song came to an end and Rue was awarded with a standing ovation. The night continued on this way. Her singing the crowd dancing and cheering. Rue was having fun. It was in the middle of her set when she was outside talking on the phone. She was filling Sam in when Jax approached her smoking a cigarette.

Rue bid her brother good bye and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"You know those things are going to kill you right?"

"We are all going to die from something."

Rue folded her arms and smirked.

"That may be true but you don't have to speed the process along."

"Why Miss…" Jax paused and realized he had hadn't caught her name.

"My name is Rue."

"Well Miss Rue, I didn't know you cared."

"I'm just doing my good civic duties. What would Spider-man do?"

Jax took another puff of his cigarette.

"Damn and here I was thinking that you might like me."

Rue scoffed.

"Whatever gave you that impression."

"I don't know. Maybe because I saved you."

Rue let out a little belly laughed.

"Wow, you saved me from having to call a locksmith."

"Just doing my good civic duties."

Rue smiled a smile that reached her eyes and exposed her teeth.

"Is there a reason that you're accosting me again in the parking lot Mr. Jax. I'm not going to have to file a restraining order am I?"

Jax laughed and flicked his cigarette.

"If you want me to leave I can."

Rue shook her head.

"You're fine. For now,"

"Where did a girl like you get a set of pipes like that?"

Rue chuckled and leaned against the wall of the bar.

"I'm from the south. I grew up in a Baptist church."

"So I've got a Southern Belle on my hands?"

Rue wore a jovial expression.

"That's a little presumptuous of you Mr. Jax. Here I thought we were just two people talking yet I feel like you've laid a claim to me. Talk about trying to sweep a girl off her feet."

Rue replied sarcastically.

"How presumptuous of you not to realize that I'm going to."

Rue's heart fluttered. She was about to respond but Jim walked up and interrupted the conversation.

"Rue come on stop wasting time. You need to finish up."

Rue nodded and turned to follow Jim inside. The butterflies in her stomach still there. She brushed past Jax who winked at her. Causing her to smile again.

The rest of the night went well. Rue finished her performance and was headed home still thinking about the cute biker she had met. She was hoping that after the show he would come up and talk to her again. Ask her for a date or her number something but he was nowhere to be found. She was a little disappointed but that was life. Full of disappointment.

Pulling into her driveway Rue hurried inside and rinsed off all of the day's dirt and grime from her body. She grabbed her phone from her purse and saw she had two text messages.

 **UNKNOWN: You know I meant what I said. I'm really going to sweep you off of your feet.**

 **UNKNOWN: In case you were wondering it's your friend neighborhood Spiderman.**

Rue let out a small laugh. It was Jax. How did he even get her number? Her fingers flew over the keypad.

 **How did you get my number? I knew you were an accoster!**

Rue hit send and waited for his reply. Which was pretty instant.

 **JAX: I may have called myself from your phone when I swooped in with my Spidey senses and saved you.**

 **'** **I was right. You are presumptuous. How did you know I wanted you to have my number?'**

 **JAX: I didn't. I just knew I wanted your number.**

 **'** **Looks like I definitely have a stalker on my hands. I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight.'**

Rue set her phone down and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She returned and had a text message waiting for her. She smirked and opened it.

 **JAX: Or you could not sleep at all and come take a ride with me on my bike.**

Rue took a deep breath. She had never been on a motorcycle before. She couldn't say yes she didn't even know this man. No matter how cute she was he was still a stranger. Her head was telling her no but her heart was screaming yes.

 **'** **1234 Meadow lawn ln. The house with my car you broke into will be in the driveway.'**

 **JAX: I'll see you in 20 minutes.**

Rue squealed and got up out of bed and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and black tank top that had a skull on the front. She slipped into her black flat boots.

She ran to the bathroom and put her hair into a cute ponytail that had a little hump in the front. Her curls still hanging from the ponytail. Rue sprayed some perfume on and put on some lipstick and did up her eyes. By the time she was done her doorbell was ringing.

Rue opened up the door and Jax was standing there. Rue smiled and invited him in. Jax immediately liked her home. It smelled spicy. Cinnamon and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Just let me grab my phone and wallet and we can go."

"Sure thing."

Moments later Rue was holding on tight to Jax as he sped through the streets. He took her to a little carnival that had been set up a few towns over. They ate food and played games. Jax even winning her a large over stuffed bear that he strapped to her back for the ride back. Rue had a really good time. By the time they got back its was around 3 in the morning. Jax walked Rue to her door and watched as she fumbled with her keys to open it.

"Thank you for tonight Jax. I had a really good time."

Jax stepped a little closer to Rue who held her breath.

"Does that mean I get a second date?"

Rue nodded her head unable to form any coherent words. Jax leaned in and kissed her hungrily. Rue returned the kiss. Jax hands began to roam her body but Rue stopped him.

"I'm sorry I um... We can't I haven't done that before and I don't know you." Rue was a stuttering mess with her words. Jax's expression was one of surprise.

"Shit I'm sorry. I knew you were a good girl but I'm surprised."

Rue blushed.

"I know I'm 20 years old and I'm a virgin. I understand if that's a problem for you."

"No it's not at all."

Rue placed a short sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Well whenever you're ready for a second date you let me know. I don't have a traditional job."

Jax nodded and watched as Rue walked inside. He walked back to his bike thinking about how he shouldn't get involved in this girl's life. How he was just trouble. But he wanted her and Jax always got what he wanted.

 **A/N: Hey so a few of you have been wondering more about Jax. I did not forget him. I promise he will make his appearance again. This chapter is a flashback chapter. I just wanted to give you a little fluff between him and Rue. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I started a new story. I know I'm terrible. But I have also been writing like crazy for all my stories. Including this one. Hopefully sometime next week I can post a legit chapter. Let me know if you want to see anymore flashbacks with Rue and Jax. I may just post them as one-shots. Thanks for all you feedback loves. The song Rue sang is Barracuda by the hearts.  
**

 **Josey- No one is paying me I just have been having a soft spot for Steve lately. Blame it on the Captain America movie. Which BTW have you watched it yet? A summer job sounds cool? What kind of job? Do you get to see any cute boys while you work? LOL? I don't know whats going on with reviewing option. I'm sorry if it's acting up. I made sure to check my settings. So its not on my end. I'm sure it's the website. I got a new phone and iPhone and I'm a little disappointed ios doesn't have the fanfic app. When will you be taking your exam over? Are you studying! Be sure to study! I always look forward to your reviews. Don't give up on Bucky. He's a fighter.**

 **Nadia- Hello! How are you? Well I hope. You're rooting for Steve now? What happened to Bucky? You gave up on him. I don't think he will be very happy to hear about that lol! I'm telling. So when they were in the studio Rue wanted Pietro to learn how to work the equipment. So vision had all of the information how to do that. So Wanda read his mind and then transferred all of that knowledge to Pietro's mind. I see a lot of questions about Jax… Don't worry I got chu! Rochelle and Tony are just hanging out and enjoying knowing each other. I won't focus too much on them. Take your time reading. I don't mind. I just want you guys to always know I haven't given up on this story and I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

Alone in an empty house. This is not how Rue figured she would be spending the day. Steve called away on an important mission her family having left days ago. Rochelle out of the country at some marketing convention. She could always finish painting the nursery. Rue shook her head she wasn't about to start that job. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. Who could she call? Well she knew who she wanted to call but would he want to talk to her? Bucky had all but been avoiding her since the incident in her bedroom. Rue was afraid. She was afraid that if she called him over there she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him. She wanted Bucky. She wanted him bad. These past few months had been just lies she had been telling herself. She could get over Bucky. She could never get over him. Every time she saw him it sparked a fire in her. Not just sexually. She missed being close to Bucky. She missed their small talks. She missed him making her laugh. He understood her sense of humor. Dry and dark. Steve not so much. Steve offered everything that Bucky couldn't. But Bucky was everything Steve wasn't. Rue had the perfect man split between two different men.

Rue sat down her cell phone and decided to go work in her garden. She had begged Sam to build her planter boxes and he did. So it would be wise for her to at least show him a little progress when he came back. Changing her clothes and putting on her gardening gloves. Rue began to pull out bags of soil and her seed packets from the shed. She loaded everything into the wheelbarrow. She looked at it. She wasn't supposed to be lifting or pushing anything over 20lbs.

"Looks like you could use some help."

Rue around and looked at John. Sometimes she forgot the security team worked around the clock.

"Yea I guess I could."

"Well I called Bucky and he should be here any minute."

Rue furrowed her brows. As if right on time Bucky came walking out of the back door. John shook Bucky's hand and walked away. Not before winking at Rue.

"Hey." Bucky said smiling.

Rue took a deep breath. She swore he had been avoiding her. Or maybe it was her avoiding him. Yeah it was definitely her avoiding him.

"Hey." She replied back trying to push the wheelbarrow but couldn't even make it budge. Her ever growing belly in the way.

"Let me help you." Bucky said as he walked over and pushed the wheelbarrow to the south end of the yard. Rue didn't argue she just followed behind him trying not to stare too hard.

"You want me to help you load the dirt in the planter boxes?"

Rue nodded her head yes. Why was he being nice? He was supposed to be mad at her for leading him on last week. Leave it to Bucky to not hold grudges or he was just that great at hiding his emotions. Thanks HYDRA.

Rue set to work evening out the dirt in the boxes and planting her seeds. Bucky helping her every step of the way. From pushing in seeds to labeling the boxes. To setting up the bean posts, the two of them worked in tandem. No awkward silences no painful conversations. Just synergy.

Rue looked over at Bucky and smiled. He looked peaceful. At least she hope he was. All that was going on in their little triangle she hadn't even sat down and had a conversation about him. She felt bad. Selfish even.

"Hey Buck?" Rue asked pausing from planting seeds.

"What's up?" he asked looking over at her. Some of his brown tresses falling into his face.

"How have you been?"

Bucky looked at her confused. Rue sat back on her butt and smiled.

"I mean, how is your mind? All the confusion over the past couple months I guess I haven't asked you how you've been. It's just kind of been a bit of a clusterfuck yeah?"

Bucky laughed and removed his gloves. He sat down not bothered by the dirt.

"I've been okay Rue. You don't need to worry about me. You have enough on your plate."

Rue's smile faltered a little bit. He was so good at pushing her away.

"Why do you do that?" she said a little bitterly.

"Do what?" Bucky asked surprised at her tone. He didn't say anything to piss her off. This must be one of those hormone things.

"Push me away?"

"Rue I wasn't-"

"No don't. Don't say you didn't. You did. I'm asking how you are Bucky. It's me. Rue, remember we used to hang out on my couch and laugh and watch movies. I mean we would purposely pick the bad ones and commentate on how bad they were throughout the whole movie. Remember you used to help me make candles? We used to be friends right? Even closer than that once? Don't humor me because you don't want me to stress. Be honest with me. I'm not fragile. I've been through a lot yes, but I'm still standing. I want to know how you are. If you…nevermind." Rue dismissed the thought. Now wanting to give Bucky and ideas.

"You want to know if I've been thinking about leaving. To be honest I haven't. Althouogh I've been better Rue. I'm torn each day. When I see you I want to kick my own ass for running out on you. When I see the way you look at me because you still care, but then the way you look at Steve I want drown my sorrows in a bottle. I'm the reason for all of your pain and suffering. I know you don't blame me for Kale but it's my fault Rue. I know you've forgiven me and you're trying to move on but you still love me. Which makes you feel guilty for when you're with Steve. Even being pregnant is my fault. You look absolutely beautiful but you're losing weight, you have high blood pressure. My fault. Then you are still so warm towards me. I don't even think about HYDRA anymore. All I ever think about is you and how I fucked up. So yeah I guess I'm okay. I'm honestly just holding my breath until you send me my packing papers."

Rue held her head down. Unable to look in Bucky's eyes. She could never send him away. She could never turn her back on Bucky. He was the love of her life.

"You didn't fuck up. I fucked up too Bucky. I was lonely and sad and Steve was there and I latched on to him. Initially to just get over you and then I fell in love with him. I should've never done that. I put him in the middle of all this. I know it's not easy between the two of you and it's because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for something that isn't even an issue. Steve and I are fine in fact better than ever."

Rue let out a small laugh and used her hand to wipe a few stray tears that had fallen.

"About the other night-"

"It's fine Rue. I get it. I'm not going to say anything to Steve-"

"No that's not what I was going to say. I'm sorry Bucky for leading you on. I wish I could say that it wouldn't happen again but I can't. It's fucked up right? I mean I'm married to your best friend but I'm still so fucking in love with you that I can't trust myself to be alone with you. Steve deserves so much better than me. I'm so fucked up."

Bucky didn't know what to say. The revelation was not new to him. He knew that she was still in love with him. He knew that she was also very much in love with Steve also. Maybe the three of them should just sit down and talk about exactly how they were feeling about the other. Maybe some of the pressure Rue was holding would subside and relax her. It killed him to see her so torn.

Bucky stood up and walked over to Rue to help her stand. She gladly took his hand. She would've looked like a turtle in its back trying to right itself if she would've tried to stand on her own.

"Why don't you go get the hose? I'll clean up, we can finish this tomorrow yeah?"

Rue nodded her head and went to get the water hose. Turning the spigot she tested the nozzle to make sure the water pressure wasn't too high. She began to spray her seedlings. Hoping they would germinate. Smiling to herself that's when she noticed Bucky picking up the empty bags of dirt. A mischievous smile played on her lips. She adjusted the nozzle so it would stream and turned it on full blast towards Bucky, who let out a yelp and screamed at Rue to stop it.

Rue really didn't think it through. She just saw an opportunity and took it. She was doubled over with laughter. Unable to contain herself, she had dropped the hose. Bucky was next to her in a minute.

"You think that's funny do you?" He asked picking up the hose.

"You...wouldn't dare." Rue said between catching her breath from laughing so hard.

Bucky smirked.

"Oh I think you have me confused with Steve."

Rue narrowed her eyes at him and challenged him

"James Buchanan Barnes if you squirt-"

Rue was unable to finish her sentence because Bucky had fired up the hose and began to spray her back. Rue let out a horrifying scream as she scrambled to try and cover her face.

"Bucky stop it!"

Bucky did not stop. He made sure she was soaked from head to toe before her did.

Throwing down the house he stalked off towards the house tipping his imaginary hat at Rue.

Rue stormed in behind him. He went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Rue wasn't having it. She went over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of flour.

"Darlin, whatever it is you're thinking of doing I suggest you think long and hard before you start something you can't finish. And by finish I mean win."

Rue clenched her jaw. He had no idea how far she would take a prank. However, she did not feel like cleaning up that big of a mess so she put the bag back into the pantry.

"It's a good thing you decided to be smart. Lord knows I wasn't about to help you clean up the mess you would've caused."

Rue rolled her eyes and attempted playfully smacked Bucky's arm. He turned around and grabbed her hand before she was able to make contact.

Rue was looking up at Bucky. He had both of her arms extended on either side of her. Their bodies pressed together. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. They both knew what they wanted.

Bucky released her hands and they settled onto his soaking wet shirt.

"I want you so bad Bucky."

"I know baby doll. I want you too."

His words coming out as a whisper as his hands travelled down the sides of her body.

Bucky abruptly pulled away and grabbed Rue's hand. His senses on high alert.

"What's going on?" Rue asked confused as to what the fuck just happened.

"Gunshots." Bucky replied punching in the code to the panic room and pulling Rue inside. He closed the door behind him and went over to the safe in the wall and began putting on his tactical gear. Rue standing in place scared shitless.

"I didn't hear anything." Rue replied back watching Bucky move around the room at lightning speed.

In less than a minute Buck was suited up and ready to go guns in hands and strapped to his back.

"Stay here. Call Steve now. Do not open this door for any reason."

Rue just blinked and stared at Bucky. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

"God dammit Rue, answer me."

"Okay okay. Call Steve don't open the door for any reason. Got it."

"I'm wearing an earpiece if you need me talk to me through this one."

Bucky kissed her forward and left the panic room. It hissing closed behind him.

Rue walked over to the monitors and pulled up the security feed. There was at least 50 armed men surrounding her house.

She began to call Steve. The connection was interrupted.

"Hello beautiful." Brock Rumlow's face was on the screen talking to her.

A shaky hand covered Rue's mouth.

"Don't look so surprised to see me. I mean you left without saying goodbye. Give me a few moments. I'll be inside shortly so we can talk face to face."

Rue exited out of the screen and tried to dial Steve again. It wasn't working. She picked up the landline, that wasn't working either. She silently cursed. She hoped that Bucky was able to kill Brock before he entered the panic room.

Rue watched in horror as Bucky was shot in the shoulder and taken down with some kind of tranquilizer. A group of men surrounded him and began to drag him back into the house. Rue continued to watch. They were standing in front of the panic room. Two men held assault rifles to Bucky's temples. One more held one pointed at his chest. A movement to the left caught Rue's attention. Brock Rumlow.

He walked up to the camera in front of the panic room. His evil smirk gracing his marred lips.

"Oh kitten, you have a lot of explaining to do."

 **A/N: Yo I am so sorry for the delay I have had a crazy (GOOD) summer and it distracted me from writing. I have had this chapter written for some time now and I was just too lazy to post it. Forgive me. I am going to do better with my fanfictions I promise. If you guys are still reading this let me know your thoughts.**

 **Tinie nyny: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Let**

 **Fabiola ammal: I think the reason Rue accepted the Avengers near her family again because Sam is her brother. She knew that it wasn't intentionally their fault and the best place for her was by their side. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Nadia/Josie: How was your summer? How is school and work? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and haven't given up on this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TINIE NYNY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Rue remained frozen in her spot unable to speak at she watched Brock continue to talk.

"I initially let it go that you were pregnant assuming that Steve was the father or myself, but a little intel proved that it was in fact our little assets here. Now kitten I can't begin to describe how valuable your little bundle of joy is to my organization."

The other two masked men or women behind him hit a button on which made a collar around his neck, shock him, bringing him to his knees. Brock took a step back still in view of the camera. He aimed his pistol at Bucky's head.

"I'm going to give you a choice kitten, because I like you. You're a very pretty and nice girl. I feel slightly bad that you got caught up in this mess I do, but hey I never would've gotten a chance to taste how sweet you are."

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." Bucky said and tried to stand but the shock collar kept him down.

Brock spared Bucky a shut the fuck up glance and turned back to face the camera.

"Now back to this choice. My organization doesn't necessarily need him anymore." Brock pistol whipped Bucky which caused him to cry out in pain.

"So that means I can blow his brains out all over this door and still find away into that room. Or you can come out on your own and come with us willingly and he will live and I promise you, you can keep your baby. If I have to come in there and get you, you will wish for death for you and that baby. The choice is yours."

"Rue don't you open that fucking door." Bucky screamed at her.

Brock pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bucky's leg and discharged the firearm. The bullet entering into his foot. Bucky screamed out in agony and Rue vomited all over the floor.

"Now That's not going to cause any real damage but as another minute goes by another bullet goes in him and the higher I go." Brock smirked and looked down at his watch. Rue looked at Bucky's face on the monitor. She could not watch Brock kill Bucky. She wouldn't be able to watch him kill anyone.

Another gunshot went off. This time in Bucky's knee. All she could hear was his screaming.

"Tick tock princess." Brock taunted.

"Rue don't you fucking open that door." Bucky panted out.

Rue couldn't watch. She could not sit there and watch Bucky be murdered in her home.

Rue stood up and walked over to the door. She didn't even hesitate. She pressed the release button and the door opened with a hiss just as Brock was about to put another bullet into Bucky. Rue ran right passed Brock and knelt on the floor next to Bucky.

She grabbed his face with her hands and rested his head in her lap. Tears rolling down her face.

"I told you not to open the door."

Rue couldn't respond. She used the hems of her dress to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Buck grabbed her shaky hands and held them in his.

"Shh don't talk." Rue said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I couldn't watch you die."

Before Bucky could respond, Brock snatched Rue up by her hair which caused her to scream.

"You're such a good listener Rue. Steve really did pick a good wife."

"Fuck you." Rue spat she tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

Brock laughed.

"Oh we can do that much later."

Brock injected a needle into her neck that caused her to go limp. Brock caught her body and started carrying her outside. The other two people hoisted Bucky up and made him walk on his injured leg with little support.

* * *

Rue woke up in a nicely furnished room. She was well aware of what had transpired. She immediately hopped up and ran over to the steel door and began banging on it.

"Hey you limp dick, faggot muther fucker with the burned face. Where is Bucky?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Rue knew her name calling would certainly incur the wrath of Brock but she didn't care. She needed to see Bucky. She needed to know he was okay and he wasn't dead.

"I swear to God if you did something to him I will kill you. You fucking asshole." She continued to beat and bang on the door.

After about 5 minutes Rue began to feel light headed and stopped banging. She needed to take it easy. She didn't have her medicine and she did not need to get worked up with her high blood pressure. Rue stepped away from the door and began taking in her surroundings. There was an en-suite bathroom. 2 large beds and a writing desk. She also noticed there were no windows. Where the fuck was she? How the fuck was she going to get out of this mess?

Walking back over to the bed Rue laid down. Hopefully the tracker was working and Steve would find her and Bucky. It was the whole point of the tracker. To be able to find her no matter what.

Rue drifted off for a little bit. Well sure wasn't sure how long she had fallen asleep she awoke to the door being opened and 5 armed guards coming in with Bucky in tow. He was bandaged up and wearing only boxers. They laid him on the bed also setting some food on the writing desk and then leaving. As soon as Rue heard the locks slide back into place she scrambled out of bed and was at Bucky's side in an instant. He was waking up. Rue got up and ran to get a glass of water and was back at his side.

"Here drink this." Rue said as Bucky sat up and took the glass from her and downed it. His eyes never leaving hers. Rue noticed something was off about him. He was looking at her like he had never laid eyes on her. Bucky handed her the glass back and Rue sat it down on the floor.

"Bucky where were you how long have we been here? Do you know what they're going to do to the baby?"

"Кто ты?"(Who are you?) Bucky asked. Then it dawned on Rue. They had probably wiped his fucking mind. Rue slowly got off the bed and retreated to her own. She did not need to be close to Bucky when he was like this. She had heard stories of how he was volatile when trying to remember. Sam had told her the entire story of when they found him and he was unsure of what was real and what was HYDRA.

The Winter Soldier rose off of the bed and stared at the woman. Did she know him? Why was she in his room? Was she an experiment too? He also wanted to know why they would put a pregnant woman in his room. Walking over to bathroom Bucky went and took a shower. He had a mission in 2 days and needed to be healed, we'll rested and ready by then.

Rue nibbled on some of the bread on the food tray and ate a few of the green beans. She didn't even hear the shower stop and Bucky come out. Wearing only a towel. She quickly backed away from the food and sat back on the bed.

The soldier eyed her curiously. It was her food to eat why was she afraid?

"Есть. Это ваш." (Eat. It is yours.) Bucky pointed towards the tray and Rue looked over at him with fearful eyes.

The woman was very pretty and he couldn't help but feel familiar towards her. The woman started speaking. She was very soft spoken and her words were like she was singing. He wondered if she could sing.

"I've told you this before, I don't know my way around the Cyrillic alphabet. Maybe a little French to get me out of trouble but English will work just fine."

The soldier knelt beside his bed and pulled out a large trunk that had gone unnoticed by Rue before. Opening the trunk he pulled out some clothing. Quickly doing away with the towel Rue gasped and averted her eyes. Yes she had seen it before but who the fuck just gets naked in front of someone they don't know. Or rather someone they don't remember. It made her angry. They had really done a number on him to just get changed anywhere. Not letting him have a sense of modesty. Fucking bastards. If she ever got rescued she was going to request that every fucker in there be blown to smithereens.

The soldier smiled as he got dressed and watched Rue blush and not look. So maybe he didn't know her. Surely if he did she wouldn't be looking away right now.

"The food is yours. They will bring me mine much later." The soldier said in English with a Russian accent. Rue was confused. Bucky spoke perfect English and even had a little Brooklyn accent. But here he was sounding like he was fresh of the boat from Russia. Bucky finished getting dressed and laid down on his bed and watched the woman. Who had still not made a move to eat the food.

"Do I know you?" He asked again his accent thick. For a moment Rue thought of Pietro. Then she was unsure if she should answer him or not. Then she figured what the hell. If she was going to die hopefully Bucky would make it quick. Unlike what Brock most likely had in store for her.

"You do." Rue got up and walked over to the writing desk that held the food. She sat down and began eating her back to Bucky who had now gotten up and was standing behind her. She was scared. Was he about to rage out or ask more questions?

"How do you know me?" The Soldier asked. He didn't sound irritated so Rue slowly stood up and turned to face him. She held out her hand for his. The soldier eyed her curiously but gave her his flesh hand. Rue took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"We were lovers and we then this happened."

Bucky eyed her suspiciously then took a few steps back.

"You let me touch you?"

Rue let out a small laugh. Nothing about the situation was funny but the way Bucky seemed surprised that they had slept together was a little childlike.

"Yes I did. I love you."

The soldier sat on the bed and searched his mind for her. He searched his mind for her whimpers of his name on her lips. For her delicate hands on his shoulders. He searched his mind for his lips roaming all over her body but none came to mind. It frustrated him. Was she lying? He looked back over at her and studied her posture. She didn't appear to be lying.

"I wish I could remember you."

"I wish you could remember me too." Rue walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Do you know what they want with the baby?"

The soldier shook his head. Rue let out a long sigh. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was play the waiting game. Rue placed a hand on his thigh. The soldier looked at her and placed his hand on her thigh. Her small delicate hand bringing him some comfort. He didn't even know his own name but based on this woman's kindness he would trust anything that she had to say.

Rue got back up and went to lay down. She didn't know if the soldier believed her, really only time would tell. She didn't know how much time she had. She was due in 4 weeks but she really could deliver the baby any day now. With her worry plaguing her thoughts Rue fell into a fitful sleep.

The soldier watched her toss and turn the whole night. When his eyes weren't on her he was searching his mind for any piece of a memory of her. He still couldn't find her. With no memories to be found it still didn't stop the feeling in his chest. He knew, he knew her. Not wanting to see her cry out in her sleep anymore he got up and sat down next to her. He gently rocked her until her eyes opened. Sitting up quickly Rue adjusted her dress that had ridden up adjusted exposed her legs.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Bucky just stared back at her. He wondered how long it had been since he had been with a woman. How long had he been out of cryo. The only thing he could remember is coming to in the chair.

"You didnt. I'm trying to remember you."

Rue smiled. She scooted off the bed and went into the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face she returned and stood in front of Bucky. Her fingers stroked his cheek. Her other hand running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you again. You were so happy. Seeing you like this breaks me down. Don't worry people are coming to look for us and when they find us they will kill every last HYDRA fucker here."

The Soldier was moved by her words. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Rue did not stop him. He pulled her down onto the bed so that she was lying next to him. His fingers tickling her legs. His lips inches from hers. That's when he caught something. It was the smell of her hair that triggered the small memory. They were dancing. In an attic. He had just dipped her and she was staring at him. Like she wanted to be kissed. So he kissed her.

"I kissed you in an attic." He whispered up against her ear.

Rue pushed him slightly away so she could look in his eyes.

"Bucky, that was our first kiss."

Rue smiled and the Soldier smiled back. Rue didn't understand how mind control worked but he remembered. Bucky pulled her closer and rubbed circles into her back. He would not make a move on her as bad as he wanted to. He wanted to remember how much this woman meant to him. He would protect her. He knew exactly what HYDRA was up to. They were going to use her as leverage against him. To make him do anything that they asked. He swore in that moment that if it meant protecting this woman he would.

"What is your name?" the Soldier asked thinking it might trigger another memory of her.

"It's Rue."

"Like you will rue this day?" He asked teasingly.

Rue rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't said that before."

He smiled at her and by God did that smile not make her weak. Even given the circumstances. Bucky was always delicious. Closing her eyes she let the man she knew yet a stranger gently rub circles in her back, luring her to sleep.

 **A/N: I was feeling bad that I hadn't updated. So I willed my brain to type this up real quick. Okay this should hold you guys over for a few days right? I have the end in site for this story. 5 maybe six more chapters should do it. Anyway...enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rue woke to the metal doors of her shared room with Bucky opening. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she watched as five armed guards entered the room. The last person to enter was Brock. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed head hung low not making eye contact. Rue knew he could take them if his memories hadn't been wiped. She knew with certainty that if he knew what was at stake he would kill them all violently and not bat an eyelash. But this wasn't the Bucky she had grew to know. Even though he was warm to her and had treated her with kindness, didn't mean he wasn't deadly.

Brock stood in front of Rue and smirked. Even swollen with a baby inside of her she was absolutely beautiful. Maybe if HYDRA hadn't made him into the man he was today he could see himself settling down with someone like Rue. She was smart, she took great care of herself and she was full of spirit. After all he had done to break she still remained strong. Brock sat down on the bed that Rue was sitting on.

"Good morning Rue. I take it you slept okay?"

Rue narrowed her eyes at Brock. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to sit here and strike up a conversation like they were old friends. If she could've she would've slapped that smirk right off of his face.

"Cut the shit Brock. I know you could care less about how I slept. Tell me what you want from me. I swear to God if this is going to be a rendition of the last time we were together you will have to absolutely kill me."

Brock let out a small chuckle and placed his hand on Rue's thigh.

"No. I am not allowed to touch you. Although I reminisce all the time about your sexy little body-"

"You're fucking disgusting." Rue barked out interrupting him. Her outburst had caused Bucky to pick up his head and watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"Oh Rue. You are and absolute delight. I can see why Steve and…" he looked over at Bucky with disgust. "...are enamored with you. However, the client who has interest in you is here. Let's take a walk shall we?"

Brock extended his hand for Rue to take. She eyed is suspiciously. Was this some attempt to try to lure her into a false sense of security? There was nothing he could say or do that would make her trust anything he has to say. Rue looked over at Bucky who was looking at her intently. His eyes were telling her to just listen. To save yourself of the pain of being forced. Rue looked back at Brock and cleared her throat. She stood up off of the bed and took his hand. It was best to play ball until she had a game plan. No sense of making trouble for herself now.

Rue was led through a series of corridors and stairs throughout the dimly lit structure. She had no idea if it was a building or some kind of underground bunker or what. Bucky was a few feet behind her. They were separated by armed men. Not realizing that Brock had stopped walking she bumped into the back of him.

"Careful sweetheart. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious cargo." Brock turned around and rubbed her stomach. Rue smacked his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Rue replied with disgust which only caused Brock to smile. The doors in front of them opened and Brock held out his hand for her to enter. Rue brushed past him, shoulder checking him in the process.

Stepping into the room, Rue realized that it was a conference room of sorts. There was a man sitting with his back to her. He was speaking to another man sitting at the head of the table. Brock and the guards, including Bucky filed into the room and took their seats. Brock pointed to a chair next to him for Rue to sit down. She didn't want to. She wanted to sit next to Bucky. Sensing her hesitance Brock stood up and made his way over to Rue and grabbed her by her arm and forced her into the seat next to him. The man who had had his back to her earlier stopped speaking with the other gentleman and turned around. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't place his face.

The man stood up and undid the jacket of his suit taking it off in the process. He neatly put it down on the chair he had been occupying.

"How nice to see you again Luce." The man said as politely as ever.

"I wish could say the same. Your face is familiar but I don't know where from."

The man smiled and nodded his head. He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair.

"My name is Victor. I danced with you at your wedding party."

Rue's eyes flashed with remembrance.

"I should've known you were a piece of shit. I got a bad feeling dancing with you. You want to just get to the point and tell me what you're doing here. Or should we go back and forth. You with exchanging pleasantries, me pretending to give a rat's ass."

Some of armed guards in the room laughed but quickly shut up after Brock sent them a menacing look.

"You do have fire. I knew I made a good choice."

"A good choice for what?"

The man looked at Brock and he stood. He pulled Rue out of her seat.

"Rue I have had my eye on you since I first heard you sing. I wanted to get to know you back then but when I found out that The Falcon, Sam, was your brother. I knew I had to go about retrieving you delicately."

Victor walked around to the table and stood in front of Rue.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I want you to be my queen. You will have everything that you've ever wanted. Your child will be well taken care of. Refuse me and she will die and so will he. Don't worry he will be kept close by at all times. He will be wiped weekly and will be your personal bodyguard. Choose me and live and keep your child. Or choose wrong and the will both die in front of you."

Rue stared up at Victor in horror. Surely this couldn't be life. She should be being rescued right about now. Not pondering an ultimatum from this fucking creep. As if reading her mind Victor smiled.

"If you're wondering where your friend are, well your husband, he is probably outside of my border trying to gain entry. He will not be able to. My country had closed borders. So it will take the US declaring war for them to come here and get you. Which as beautiful as you are, not worth it. If they even try to sneak over here and come get you that will be a declaration of war and I will have no choice but to nuke the United States to holy hell. Do not despair, I know you miss your brother. He will be allowed to visit twice a year. For his birthday and for the child that you lost birthday. I want this to be known. I had not planned for him to be killed. However I do have who is responsible for his murder here."

Victor motioned for the guards to open the door and in walked Sharon Carter looking worse for wear. She had numerous amount of bruises on her face. Her right eye was swollen shut and her hands were cuffed in front of her. It warmed Rue's heart a little to see her that way. Victor began speaking again.

"I know you want to know who actually killer your son. Well she did. She violated a direct order and murdered him. Since she retrieved you last time she had been here as my prisoner. So Rue I offer you this gift."

Victor pulled out a gun and handed it to her. He carefully held up her arm and helped her aim.

"Be careful. The trigger is very sensitive. Kill her. Get her revenge that I know you so desperately crave." Victor whispered the words in Rue's ear, sending shivers down her spine."

The thought of blowing that skinny bitches brains out was enticing. It was actually making her feel like being taken was worth it. But then she remembered that she had made her peace with what happened. She couldn't do it. She roughly sat down the gun on the table and shook her head.

"I can't. I won't."

Victor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to. In fact I'm glad that you didn't."

Brock walked over to Bucky with the gun and stood behind him. Rue's eyes widened with horror.

"страстное желание (Longing) проржавевший (Rusted) Семнадцать (Seventeen) рассвет

(Daybreak) печь (Furnace) 9 (nine) penign, возвращение домой (homecoming) один (one)

грузовой автомобиль (freight car)."

Bucky's eyes snapped forward. They appeared to be lifeless and dull.

"Готов выполнить." (Ready to comply) was all that Bucky said and stood up.

 **A/N: Three chapters in one day! I swear I feel so damn guilty for slacking on this story and it's my favorite one to work on. So leave me your thoughts. Oh and also I don't have a beta. I use spell check and I read once or twice. So sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **Nadia: Girl let me tell you about family. Sometimes they can be the worst. They know how to hurt you the best! I have family members I don't even talk to because of petty stuff that they have brought on. One of them doesn't talk to me because I wasn't married to my daughter's father and I should've had an abortion. Keep your head up girl and I will keep you in my thoughts. The best advice I could give you would be to let the, go and forgive them. You might have to cut them off for a few years. I have done that with my own mom.**

 **TINIE NYNY: I still don't have and endgame planned. It's up in the air. Enjoy this chapter. I'm glad I could make you smile.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rue watched on in horror as Brock told Bucky to stand up and he did without hesitation.

"What have you done to him?" Rue shouted trying to move forward but Victor grabbed her by her arm.

"I would not interfere right now gyönyörű (beautiful)."

Rues eyes welled up with tears as Brock handed Bucky the gun and instructed him to put it to Sharon's head.

"Bucky don't! Don't kill her." Rue shouted out. Bucky's gaze didn't even falter. The gun remained pressed up against Sharon's head his eyes on his target.

Rue turned around to face Victor who was smiling.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't make him do this. Don't make him kill her. I'm begging you. I will do anything."

Victors well-manicured hands came to rest on Rues cheek. He used his thumb to affectionately wipe away her tears. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you want him to kill her? He is not the Bucky you've grown to love. He is nothing more than an empty shell. He is designed to take orders and follow them. In fact, I could order him to kill you right now and he would."

Rue pulled away and looked at Victor. She realized that she had no cards left to play except the one to keep Bucky and herself safe.

"I don't want him to have this on his conscience. If one day, he is able to find peace again I don't want this to hold him back."

Victor grimaced but nodded at Brock who instructed to put the gun down. He did. Brock picked up the gun and handed it to Victor.

"If you don't want Bucky to kill her then you do it."

Rue clenched her jaw and took the gun out of his hand and looked at it. With a deep breath she raised the gun and aimed it at Sharon's forehead.

"Bucky move out of the way." Rue said as calmly as ever. Even she was surprised by her tone. In that moment she realized she really would do anything for Bucky. Bucky was still standing behind Sharon. He didn't respond to her command.

"He does not recognize you as one of his handlers yet." Brock responded and instructed Bucky to move and he did. He looked at rue with a dead glare. As if telling her to hurry it up.

Rue looked at Sharon who had been sobbing quietly.

"I wish I could tell you that I'm going to feel bad for what I'm going to do. Honestly, the truth is I don't even think I will lose one minute of sleep. I already feel no regrets about this. You murdered 2 children. You listened to them scream and beg for mercy and you had the heart to ignore them. You chose to ignore them. You met my son before. You played with him. You are a cold hearted bitch and this is your Karma. I want you to know, if I had to choose his soul…" Rue motioned with the gun to Bucky. "...over your life, I would choose him every single time. He doesn't have a choice. But you did. This life is made up of choices. I believe those choices lead to the exact moment that you reflect back on. Which is this one. I fucking hope you burn in hell Sharon. I hope your God doesn't forgive you. I hope he doesn't forgive me. Because when I die, I want to see you again. I want to relive this moment over and over. It is worth it."

Rue spares her no more words and pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting Sharon right between her eyes. Her head jerked back and her body fell to the floor. Everyone in the room was staring wide eyed at the woman in front of them. It felt like hours before someone spoke and Rue wasn't even sure who did.

"Get this shit cleaned up." Brock commanded the room.

The Asset however was replaying the scene in front of him. His programming wouldn't allow him to physically intervene, but his mind was telling him this wasn't right. The woman from earlier had stuck up for him. She had stopped him from killing someone he really didn't want to. He made it his mission to be able to protect her no matter what.

"Sweetheart, give me the gun now." Victor gently took the pistol away from Rue who was still in a daze. Her breathing was steady. So she wasn't having a panic attack.

"Rue, can you hear me?" Victor snapped his fingers in front of her face, effectively snapping Rue out of her detachment.

"Yes I can hear you."

Victor took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Good. It is time that you see your new home."

* * *

"Don't give me that bullshit. Rue was taken from American soil. She was kidnapped. Are you going to tell me that we're not going to do anything to get her back?" Steve asked slamming his fists down on the table in front of him. He eyed the Secretary of State with much disdain. This wasn't the first time he had crossed paths with him. The first time he had ordered Bucky to be captured dead or alive. So he wasn't really surprised that this son of a Bitch was offering no solutions to getting his wife back.

"Look Rogers-"

"It's Captain to you." Steve interrupted bitterly.

"Look Captain, I understand your frustration. I get it. Hell if it was my daughter I would be willing to wage a war too. But, fact is, even though Latveria is a small country it is a heavily armed one. We know nothing about it except that they have live nuclear weapons that could devastate a good part of the United States, if not all of it. Now, I know you love your wife, hell I know all of you love her but are you really willing to put innocent people's life on the line to get her back?"

Steve had heard enough. To be honest Steve didn't give a fuck about anyone else except Rue. She was his lifeline. She made him stable. She kept him grounded. But most of all, she understood. She never judged him. She was patient. She didn't hold him in this light of being perfect. Nor did she teeter on the edge of a cliff to treat him like he was fragile. She gave it to him raw and unfiltered. She didn't go easy on him because he was Captain America. For that he loved her. There wasn't anyone who could ever take her place. She had lost so much. He was damned if he would leave her to suffer a fate she didn't plan for herself.

Steve stood up as did the rest of the Avengers. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Secretary Ross spoke up, sensing that the Avengers were going to do what they wanted.

"If we find out that you are responsible for anything to disrupt the peace we share with Latveria; we will label you as terrorist."

Steve turned looked over his shoulder before walking out of the room.

"With all due respect Mr. Ross, but you and the entire government can go fuck themselves."

* * *

The air was extremely cold when Rue stepped out into the real world. They were surrounded by trees and snow. Everything was covered in snow. Victor draped his coat around her shoulders. Rue was wearing no shoes and a thin summer dress. She was in the same clothes she had been taken in. She shivered, which caused her to hug the jacket closer to her body.

"bírta." (Carry her) Victor said with authority. Bucky quickly scooped Rue off her feet and held her bridal style.

"I am sorry for not planning this better szerelmem (my love) but it was with most haste the plans were made. When we arrive at the palace you will everything you could ever want or need."

Rue kept her mouth shut. It was a lot of work to not let her mouth fly at all the vile nasty things she wanted to say to him. She simply just tried to enjoy (if you could call it that.) being in Bucky's arms. Even if he didn't know who she was she felt safe there. Rue placed her head on Bucky's shoulder and placed her arm around his neck. Bucky followed Victor down a very long path.

Rue couldn't help but let her fingers slide into Bucky messy locks. Her fingers getting tangled there.

"You need to comb your hair Bucky. It's a mess." She quietly whispered in his ear. Making sure no one else heard her.

The soldier said nothing and continued to walk. He did however, enjoy the feeling of her nails scrape gently across his scalp. He wouldn't say anything, if she wouldn't.

Rue let out a small sigh of frustration. A few hours ago Bucky was talking to her. Now he was just like a damn robot.

"várj itt." (Wait here.) Victor instructed Bucky. Him and the rest of the armed men continued ahead, leaving Bucky standing there holding Rue like a statue.

Rue waited until Victor and his men were out of site before she began to speak.

"I know you don't remember me but can you at least look at me?" Rue pleaded with the soldier. He didn't even blink. Rue cursed aloud. With her other hand she forcefully turned Bucky's head to face her. The soldier grunted but stared right at her.

Rue did the only thing she could. She brought her lips up to his and placed them on his. She snaked her hand up into his hair and deepened the kiss. She kept prodding with her tongue until the soldier opened his mouth and returned the kiss. It only lasted a few moments before he pulled away and blinked at her rapidly. Rue smirked and was about to tease him but voices could be heard and Victor had returned.

"hogy neki az autó" (bring her to the car) Victor ordered the soldier who promptly made his feet move.

Once he sat down Rue in the sleek looking town car with blacked out windows, Bucky walked over to the driver seat and sat down.

With a few short commands the car took off. The destination unknown to Rue.

The roads seemed to all appear the same and go on forever. The mountain range was extensive and the landscape seemed so isolated. It was as if hours rolled by before they arrived at Victors palace. Rue refused to call her hers, theirs or home. This was not permanent. This would never be her home.

The car came to a stop in front of an enormous wrought iron gate. The gate slowly opened and the car continued up a long winding driveway.

Eventually they pulled up in front of a stone castle. It was huge. If this had been a vacation Rue would've been in awe. But she wasn't. It was more like a death sentence and walking through those big golden doors was like her last walk to the electric chair.

After a few moments of introductions of some of the staff, Rue was whisked away to her room. Where she was scrubbed clean and dressed in clothing appropriate for Latveria's current climate.

Left alone in her room there was a short knock on the door and Victor entered with Bucky right behind him.

"I hope you like your temporary room. I'm having a room being prepared for you with an attaching nursery. Normally I would have a wet nurse for you but I know you're not willing to let our daughter-"

"Are you fucking crazy? Don't answer that. I know you're fucking bat shit crazy. Our daughter? You have life all the way fucked up if you think that this is your daughter. We both know whom her real father is. So don't you dare try to take that away from me. I'll play your stupid little game. I will be submissive. But don't you even think about claiming her as your own."

Victor cross the room and grabbed Rue by her throat and pushed her up against the wall. His hand tight enough to leave bruises but not to cut off air flow.

"That is not how you address your king Rue. I own you. No one is coming to save you. No one gives a fuck about you except me. I can do whatever I choose to and there is not one thing you can do to stop me. You will tell everyone that you encounter, that you are my bride to be. We courted in secret because you didn't want the media catching wind of our relationship. When you discovered that you were pregnant you tried to end the relationship because you didn't want to bring disgrace to me. So you married Captain America. Then we reunited and you decided you couldn't live without me. This is the story. You will commit it to memory. If you do not, I will make you watch his death."

Victor release Rue with a shove and walked towards the door. Just before exiting he turned and spoke.

"Meg fogja védeni őt minden, csak én. érteni?" (You will protect her from all but me. Understood?)

"Igen." (Yes)

Victor closed the door behind him leaving Rue and Bucky alone in her room. Rue wanted to leap into his arms but she knew better. That room just like everywhere else inside was most likely being monitored. She didn't want to incur Victors wrath again. Mostly, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Bucky.

Pulling herself together Rue sat down on chaise and fiddled with her hands. She was unsure of what was supposed to happen next. She was tired and exhausted and confused. It was so much to take in. She just wished at this moment Steve was with her. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. He was the level headed one. He could perform under pressure. Rue was hot headed and irrational. She never thought before she acted. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly Rue leaned back and settled her head on a pillow. She detected movement from Bucky but he just placed a blanket over her and sat down in the chair across from her. Rue closed her eyes and concentrated. What would Steve do?

 **A/N: AND ANOTHER ONE (DJ KHALED VOICE) Okay but seriously here is another chapter. I think I mentioned only 5 or 6 more chapters I lied. I got all these new plot bunnies but I promise I won't drag this entire story out for too much longer. So um Victor is crazy. Bucky is useless and poor Steve. I try so hard to write more Bucky and Rue but then Steve just takes over. (Still no endgame in sight though) Already started writing the next chapter but don't hold your breath. You know life happens and I might not update as quickly as I can. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 22

"You have 15 minutes. I would make the most of them if I were you."

After pleading and begging and even kissing his nasty ass, Victor had allowed Rue to call her brother. So here she was sitting in front of a fancy looking computer attempting to Skype him. Hopefully he would be around Steve and the others. At least give Steve a piece of mind that she wasn't being raped. Well at least not yet. Victor didn't seem like the rapey type but then again, what does the rapey type look like?

Rue typed in Sams number and waited for him to pick up.

"If this is one of those sex bots I'm totally not in the mood." Sam said answering the call his eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey sometimes those sex bots are real live women. If she's hot let me know." Rue laughed a little at Tony's horndog remark.

"Baby sis?" Sam asked as if he didn't believe she was real.

Rue nodded her head and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Is Bucky with you?"

Rue took a deep breath.

"I'm fine I'm okay. Bucky is here but he doesn't remember me. They wiped him again. I miss you Sam and I wish you were here."

Sam stood up and hurriedly walked down the hall and began to bang on Steve's door.

"I miss you too Rue. We are doing everything we can to try and bring you home. Our hands are tied. Politics and all."

Rue sniffles and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"I only have 15 minutes can I talk to Steve please?"

Just then Steve opened his door and glared at Sam. He had given them all strict orders to leave him alone. If they weren't going to actively try to find a way to get Rue then he would do it by himself.

"What do you want Sam?" Steve asked angrily.

Sam turned the phone around and Steve thought for a second he was going to pass out.

"Rue?"

The dam that was holding back her tears broke. Rue started sobbing.

"Don't cry baby girl. Take a deep breath and tell me everything that you can."

Rue called herself down and looked over at Victor who shook his head.

"I can't tell you much. I'm fine. I'm okay. The baby is okay."

Steve walked back into his room and sat down in his couch.

"Are you sure Rue? You look tired. You don't look fine. Have you seen a doctor? What about your blood pressure medicine?"

Rue wanted to give him details of everything that had transpired within the few days she had been gone but she held back. She didn't know when she would be able to talk to Steve again. Victor had a strict no technology rule.

" I'm fine. Just getting adjusted to my life here. I don't have that much longer Steve. I just wanted to let you all know, to stay away from me and my daughter. Don't try to come and get me. I'm happy here. Move on. I used you and I love Victor."

It took all the control he had not to start yelling and screaming. He knew his Rue. She couldn't lie worth shit. Her words now were complete bullshit.

"Listen Rue, you tell that son of a Bitch that I'm coming. Not today not tomorrow but I'm going to get you back. And before I take you back I'm going to kill him with my bare hands and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. I love you Rue. You do what you have to do, to keep you and my daughter safe. I will see you again. I promise."

Victor stood up and sat down next to Rue. He placed a gentle hand on Rue's face and brought her lips to his. Rue wanted to vomit. She wanted to be repulsed but she had been given instructions. So with much disgust she returned his kiss eagerly.

Victor pulled away with a smile.

"Rue is here of her own free will. I am warning you Captain and your friends. If you trespass in my country you will be killed. You are not welcome. In time her brother will be able to visit. But I say when. I bid you a good day Captain. Don't do anything stupid."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Fuck. You. I always keep my promises…" Steve looked at Rue. "...I love you Rue. Pay attention to your surroundings. There's always a weakness somewhere. Study it. Memorize it. Help me help you-"

Steve couldn't finish his advice because the video feed had been interrupted. He cursed and threw sam's phone down on the couch. Rue was alive. She was being treated okay for now. Steve got up and went to go talk to the one person he knew was down for some chaos. Loki.

The video chat was over. Rue kept playing Steve's words to her, over and over again. _Pay attention to your surroundings._

"It is time for dinner Rue. You need to change and meet me in the dining hall."

Rue stood up and stormed out of the room. Bucky was waiting outside of the door for her. She nodded her head and he followed her down the hallways to her room. There was a maid there, waiting to dress her. Rue eyed what she had picked out. Some fancy looking dress that looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not wearing that." Rue said brushing past her and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Victor wanted her to play dress up, well fuck him cuz she was no one's doll. A few minutes passed and there was a light knock on the door.

"Rue, please come out. If you don't like what I've chosen for you, you do realize you can pick something else."

Rue stared at the bathroom door hoping it would explode into a million pieces, taking Victor's head along with it. He was disgusting. Even with his perfect teeth and Adonis like features there was nothing about him that Rue liked.

"Fuck off Victor. The clothes here are not mine. I want my own things. I'm big and pregnant and I want to be comfortable."

Victor rested his head against the door. He was trying to be patient with her but it was hard. She had spirit but too much. That in itself would prove to be his downfall.

"Rue if you want something comfortable all you need to do is ask. I just wanted to shower you with the nicer things. Please come out."

Rue stood up and walked over to the sink and washed her face and hands. She really needed to pull it together and start forming a plan. She padded over to the door and opened it.

"I want a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and a pair of thick socks. I'm sick of wearing shoes. And I don't want any of that nasty ass food you're going to serve me. I want a cheeseburger with sautéed mushrooms and onions and I want the bun toasted."

Victor smiled and pulled her against him. He was attempting to hug her but it was one sided. He kissed the top of her head. Her curls wild and untamed just like her personality.

"All you had to do was ask. You don't have to throw tantrums like a child. Anything you want you can have."

"Let Bucky go."

"No."

"Why not? You have me here you don't need him."

"You only see what you want. It's not me that needs him. But he that needs you. If I let him go he will gain his memories back and then he will come for you. He would die in the process or fail and survive. Either way, not having you with him would eat him up. I told you I'm a good man Rue. You just need to give it some more time."

Rue rolled her eyes and pushed away from Victor. She went and sat down in her bed. She underestimated Bucky. She could use that to her advantage.

"Are you going to go get me some clothes or just stand here and listen to yourself talk."

Victor nodded his head and dismissed himself. Promising to return soon. Rue watched him leave and waited until she was sure he was gone to start trying to talk to Bucky. People called him the Winter soldier but he was more like the dead soldier. Only speaking when spoken too.

"Do you remember our kiss."

Bucky nodded his head. "It was inappropriate, you could be punished if we had been caught."

Rue sucked her teeth. He could be an idiot sometimes.

"Tch. Not that kiss. The one in the attic. When we were dancing?"

Bucky nodded his head.

"So do you believe that you know me? Do you believe that you can trust me?"

The soldier didn't answer her. For fear something bad would happen.

Rue stood up and walked up to him.

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

More silence.

Rue smirked. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Victor be damned.

"She's moving. She likes the sound of your voice. Wanda told me so. Although you don't remember her."

Rue walked away and sat down at the vanity. Her hair was out of control. Her curls being neglected. She picked up the closest thing that resembled a wide tooth comb and got to work protective styling her hair.

Rue began to hum the lullaby that she used to sing to Kale. All the while Bucky sat there and watched her. Her low humming bringing images to the forefront of his mind.

Rue was laying down in a bed, his bed and was naked. Her eyes were swollen like she had been crying. He was on top of her. Kissing her. Touching her. Making her call out his name. The memories were so real he could feel her nails digging into the skin of his flesh shoulder.

Bucky grunted and took a step back. Another memory. Rue turned around and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

Bucky sat down in the chair that would allow him to have his back to the camera in the room. He said yes and winked at Rue.

Rue's mouth fell open and the bedroom door opened before she could respond to his wink. She looked over at Victor.

"Leave us." He said at Bucky who stood up and closed the door on his way out.

"I liked your curls the way that they were."

"They were out of control and I don't care how you like my hair. I care how I like my hair."

"Fair enough. Stand so I can help you change."

Rue whipped her head to meet his eyes so fast she could've got whiplashed. Is this the part where he got rapey. She wasn't going to stand for it.

"The fuck? I think not."

"Your language is atrocious."

"You are not going to watch me change!"

Victor crossed the room and grabbed Rue out of her chair.

"Change in front of me or I'll hold you down and do it myself. Remember your wise words. Choices. We all have them. You are going to be my wife. It is only natural that you are comfortable with me. Stop making things harder than they have to be. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your shoes?"

Rue snatched the clothes out of his hand and set them on the bed. She unzipped the dress she had been wearing and removed it. Leaving her in her bra and panties. She didn't care who wanted to be in her shoes. She just knew she didn't even want to be in them right now. Crazy ass dude. Who hears someone sing and then becomes infatuated?

Victor walked over to her and placed his hands in her stomach. Rue flinched.

"You are breathtaking. In time you will come to love me." Victor leaned in and placed gentle kisses on Rue's neck. He let his hands roam to her backside and gave her rump a gentle squeeze.

Rue changed as quick as she could. She did not want him getting any ideas.

Dinner came and went and Rue was alone in her room. Bucky had been instructed to stand outside of her door. She was miserable. Nobody to talk to. Nothing to do. She wasn't going to just sit here and waste away. Rue ran over to her closet and picked out the warmest clothing she found. Opening the door she walked past Bucky and headed towards the palace entrance.

"You are supposed to be in you room Rue."

"Actually…" Rue turned around and smirked. "...I'm supposed to be at home in America, in my garden. Or in my studio writing music. Or sitting in between you and Steve arguing over why I don't want the baby named Thumbelina or Anastasia, or one of your personal favorites Cinderella."

Buckys eyes widened in shock at her words. Every single memory came flooding back to him like a levy that had broken. Rue stood there and watched Bucky's face. He looked at her then down at her stomach then back up at her. He took a step forward and Rue took a step back. They were being watched and if Bucky remembered, then surely they would know and wipe him.

Bucky was smart and quickly caught himself.

He took another step forward.

"You do not have permission to go outside. Please let me escort you back to your room."

Rue shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I have cabin fever."

Rue turned on her heels and continued down the hallway, only for her path to be blocked by armed guards and Victor.

"Beautiful, where are you going? It is getting late and you need to rest."

"The sun is still shining and I'm restless. I want to go outside. Even if it's just the front steps I want to breath fresh air. Come with me?" Rue extended her hand in hopes that Victor wouldn't question what had transpired between her and Bucky.

Victor took the bait. He eased his hands into Rue's and led her outside to a private garden. Everything was frozen including the fountain but the view was amazing. The sun was setting and it was perfectly romantic, even given the circumstances.

The air stung her lungs and her nose was numb. Steve needed to hurry his ass because she was not built for this kind of cold.

"Do you like the view?" Rue nodded her head.

"Use your words. You will be a queen, you must act civilized."

Rue snatched her hand away and turned and faced Victor. He was nuts and she was having a hard time keeping her trap shut.

"You must have me confused with one of these pretentious ass Latverian girls! I'm not. Im Rue and I'm from the dirty south. Where we curse like a sailor and fuck like porn-"

Victor slapped Rue so hard she would've fell were it not for the stone railing. She was seeing stars. Bringing a shaky hand to her lip and touching it she winced. Her fingers were covered in blood. Bucky stood there fuming. He could not intervene. If he did he would be wiped and there was no telling if he would ever remember her again. So he stood there. His poker face as neutral as ever.

Rue stood back up, her eyes stinging.

"That mouth is going to be the death of you. Do not disrespect me. I do not care where you are from. This is home now and you will do well to remember that what I say, goes. If I tell you something needs to be fixed you do it. In other words, if I say jump you say how high. Do you understand?"

Rue nodded her head. To afraid to talk back. Victor smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood off of Rue's lip and gently tilted her head up. He kissed her. His tongue licking over the swollen part of her lip. His tongue tasted of blood and alcohol. Surely something expensive. Rue returned his kiss. Victor pulled away and turned to Bucky.

"Twenty more minutes of outside time then you bring her inside. Wait outside while she changes and then bring her to my room."

Victor didn't wait for Bucky to respond. He and his guards walked away. Rue sat down on the bench and put her face into her hands and cried. She was fucking up. She was supposed to be being smart and staying out of harm's way but she just kept digging a deeper hole for herself.

Bucky wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. He knew there were no cameras out here but people could be watching. So he kept his voice low.

"Baby Doll. Stop crying. Don't let him see you be weak. That's what he wants. To break you."

Rue looked up at Bucky with her tear stained face.

"You remembered in the hallway didn't you? What did I say? Was it the names?"

"Cinderella."

Rue smiled. Even chuckled a little.

"If we get to go home I swear that's going to be her name."

Bucky shook his head.

"Even now you're still a terrible liar."

Rue hung her head and giggled.

"You're right. That's a shitty fucking name."

"I wish you could hold me right now."

"Me too."

Rue looked up at Bucky. Now that he remembered how many days until he was wiped again? Bucky needed to run. He needed to get away while he could.

"Bucky, if I ask you to do something, promise me you will do it?"

"I would do anything for you Baby Doll."

Rue smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to see a doctor. Victor is taking both of us there. I heard him mention it's on the edge of town so there will be a lot of guards. More so because of me don't take me. Not really concerned with you I'm sure. I'm going create a diversion and I want you to run."

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving you Rue. I'm not leaving you again. I can't."

Rue let out a deep breath. Of course he wouldn't see her way. He would be so selfish as to subject himself through more pain just to stay by her side. God she wished she could just hold him and comfort him.

"Bucky listen. They are going to wipe you again. This is the only opportunity that we will have. That you will have. You have seen the palace. You know it's layout. I'm big and pregnant. I can't escape with you. I can't survivor out in this. You can. You're smart. You need to get back to my brother and help them plan an escape for me. I promise I will be fine. I will take care of myself and the baby. You have to do this. For me and for her. Don't let me give birth here. Don't make me watch them wipe away our memories. Don't make me watch you stand there and look at me like you don't know me. Promise Bucky. Please."

The cogs in Bucky's brain turned. Rue had a point. But he couldn't fathom leaving her again. He knew she was right. If they wiped him and Steve came for her, Bucky would be forced to kill him or her or both.

"Alright." He replied. Rue stood up and and nodded her head. Maybe she stood up too fast or maybe because she needed her medicine but Rue felt light headed. Bucky walked over and scooped her up. At least she could be close to him this way.

"I don't think we will be able to speak like this anymore. I love you Bucky. When we get home we will figure things out."

"I love you too. Don't worry about us. Worry about staying out of trouble."

Bucky discreetly pressed a kiss to Rue's temple.

"Wear your seat belt tomorrow in the town car. Things are going to get bumpy."

 **A/N: Yo I had to cut this chapter in half because it was getting so long. Let me know what you think.**

 **Zuleikha: Thank you so much for your review. Steve is not playing any games. You will see his determination in the next chapter. Victor is 50 shades of cray... That's all I can say.**

 **Tinie NYNY: Damn it good, or Damn it bad?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah I don't even know what to say. If anyone is still reading or interested in this story let me know. I will write if there are still readers.**

"So you think my father is going to restore my powers completely to help you?" Loki burst with laughter. Thor looked at Steve and shrugged. It was highly inappropriate for Loki to laugh given the circumstances but he could understand why. His father was not going to fly for it.

Steve was losing his patience. Seemed like everyone had given up on Rue. All but him and Sam and her super crazy friend Rochelle. No one wanted to go against the government. Steve didn't give a fuck about the government. He only cares about his wife and his baby. Well Bucky's baby but it didn't matter because he was going to love her like she was his daughter.

"Listen Loki. You're a fuck up. You're pretty much doomed to work for us for the end of time. I know you rather be off doing...well whatever the fuck it is you enjoy. I want my wife back. I'm desperate. If you help me with I will owe you one."

Loki's eyes flickered up to Steve. He truly did look like a desperate man. He liked Rue. He liked her annoying Brat more. It had saddened him when he learned of his death. So maybe just the once he would do something to help, because he too was capable of redemption. Rue had always treated him with respect. Never turning her nose up at him.

She may have given him attitude a few times but it was in jest. Loki knew deep down he didn't need his father's help to get his powers back. There was only one thing that he required from Steve in order to help him.

"I will help you Captain. But not for you. I will help because of Kale."

Steve closed his eyes briefly and breathed a sigh of relief. Something had to go good with all the bad shit that was happening.

"I know there is something that you want brother. I can see the mischief in your eyes. Do not delay. Out with it." Thor knew his brothers tricks. Even if he said he would help there was still plenty of room for him to fuck things up and go back on his word.

"I want to choose the name of Rue's child."

Steve gave him a get real look but Loki was serious. He knew there was power in a name, and it would be useful to him later. Thor stepped in front of Steve and grabbed Loki by his tunic.

"Choose something else Loki. I know not exactly why you want this. I just know that it can't be good. "Loki laughed in Thor's face.

"Very well then brother. Maybe some other time I could name your offspring. About that favor that you will owe. Whenever I so choose to call upon you, you will answer correct?"

Loki could've asked Steve for one of his testicles and he would've accepted.

"Yes, Loki. Whenever you need the favor I will be there. As long as it does not involve in hurting innocent people or some type of genocide."

"Very well then, remove my bracelet and let's get on with it."

Thor stopped Steve from removing the bracelet that dampened Loki's powers.

"Before you do that Steve, you need to iron out the details and be specific in what you require of Loki. He is a trickster still. Also, make him sign it with blood. It will bind the contract so he cannot change his mind at the last minute."

Steve nodded his head at Thor. The rest of the team joined them minutes later to hash out a plan using Loki's magic.

* * *

"I'm not complaining love, but why do you choose to wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

Rue bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. Why the hell did he care what she wore? He wanted her to be comfortable so dammit leave her be.

"I'm wearing this because I don't want to walk around in a heavy dress all day long. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about pregnancy and comfortability."

"Well, after the baby comes will you please try and dress like the queen you are?"

"Yeah, sure." Rue replied curtly. She was led outside where there was a town car and several SUV's in front and in back of it. Rue turned and looked at Victor.

"This is a little excessive don't you think?"

Victor walked over to the town car and opened the door motioning for Rue to get in. Victor closed the door behind them.

"I rather have this protection and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

"You sound like Steve-." Rue closed her mouth immediately realizing she had just compared the two of them."

Victor raised his hand and Rue flinched. He reached over and pulled her seat belt around so she could fasten it.

"Did you flinch just now because you thought I would strike you?" Victor asked with a smile.

Rue remained silent. She didn't know him well enough to predict his mood. So it was better to be silent and safe then to speak out and get smacked.

"I know you did not mean to compare us. I know that it was a slip of your tongue. Mistakes can be forgiven. There will be no punishment for mistakes Rue. However, blatant disrespect will not be tolerated. Which is why yesterday, I struck you. Do you understand?"

"Punishment. Do you hear yourself? You want a partner but you treat me like a child. You claim you fell in love with me but you do not know me. No disrespect Victor, but if I ever made love to you I doubt it would be enjoyable."

Victor grinned like the Cheshire Cat. He even started laughing.

"You are funny. I like this version of your spark. You let the circumstances under which you arrived cloud your judgement. I am a very excellent lover Rue. I think you would be pleasantly surprised."

Victor knocked on the window that separated them from the driver; who was Bucky. The partition rolled down.

"Мы готовы" (We are ready.)

Bucky nodded his head and rolled the window back up. He wanted to snatch Rue up and have her in the front seat. He didn't like the conversation she was having with Victor. Nobody touched his girl. Well nobody except Steve. He didn't even really like the idea of Steve with her but that was his fault.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Rue watching the landscape pass them by. She was wondering when Bucky was going to make his move. The town car stopped a few moments later and Rue got out of the car. The building they were in front of looked menacing. It was made of dark brick and had one window that she could see. Rue frowned.

"Why is your face looking that way?" Victor asked curiously.

Rue looked over at him. Her hand gestured to the building before them.

"This doesn't look like a Doctor's office. It looks like where you go to have an illegal abortion. This place is foul and gives me the creeps."

Victor shook his head. He was becoming irritated with how she didn't like anything about his country.

"Abortion is illegal here. I know you know, most likely from personal experience, that looks can be deceiving."

Rue narrowed her eyes at Victor and put a hand on her hip.

"Was that some kind of a 'you being black and all' comment?"

"I was just merely stating that I'm sure because you are what you are, you probably get judged. No disrespect intended." Victor cracked a slow steady smile because he mimicked her tone from earlier.

Rue let out a little giggle because mixed with his accent trying to mimic her southern one, it sounded horrible.

"You have a beautiful laugh Rue." Those words effectively ended her laughter. She looked over at Victor and rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to stand here and chit chat or can I get some decent medical care?"

"Follow me."

Victor grabbed Rue's hand and led her inside. Bucky was right behind her.

The Doctor's office was actually really nice inside. There was a nice waiting room that was completely empty with a receptionist sitting behind a nice oak desk.

Rue smiled at her but she did not return her greeting. Instead, her eyes simply roamed over her and landed on Victor, and then they lit up.

Rue was tickled. Was the girl being rude because she was with Victor? If she only knew. While Victor spoke to the receptionist Rue poked her head around a corner and noticed a black baby grand piano sitting in another room.

Rue let out a noise of glee! She had always preferred her guitar but the piano was her first love. With quick steps she was seated on the bench and lifting up the fall board.

It had been years since she played the piano. Before Kale was born. It was the night Jax pushed her away. Rue choked back a sob and played the song from memory.

Victor immediately stopped talking and glanced towards the direction Rue had walked away to. The music coming from the room was absolutely beautiful. Victor rudely stepped away from the receptionist and watched Rue play. Her eyes were closed and her hands were moving gracefully. If her singing was wonderful then listening to her play the piano was heavenly.

A pause came up and Rue opened her eyes only to be met with Victors. She gave him a somber smile and continued to play. Rue didn't know if it was her current situation, being kidnapped. Losing Kale, losing her aunt and little cousin. Jax disappearance, Bucky's leaving or coming back. Or hell it could've been the damn hormones, but she cried. It wasn't a guttural cry. It was a silent, euphoric beautiful cry. Her hands slowed down and the song came to an end. The office was so quite a pin could drop and would sound like thunder. Rue sat at the piano with her shoulders slumped. Taking a moment to try and compose herself. All her problems temporarily forgotten. Her thoughts on the moment itself.

Victor walked over to Rue and sat down next to her. He gently coaxed her face up to his.

"Was that from memory?"

"Yeah, it was."

Victor wiped a stray tear from her cheek. For a moment Rue felt comfortable being comforted. Sometimes her thoughts consumed her and it was nice to be saved from them every once in a while.

"I am amazed you know that song."

"I was in Italy once and I played this song and Mr. Pogorelich told me that 'the way I play can only come from a place between sadness and happiness. Always go to that place whenever I should play.' It was amazing."

"You play beautifully. You play as if you are in an orchestra."

Rue cleared her throat realizing the close proximity between her and Victor.

"Thanks for the compliment but that still doesn't mean I'm going to sleep-"

Victor crashes his lips onto rue's trying to silence her. Rue let out a small yelp and stood. Using the back of her hand to wipe her lips.

Victor only smiled and stood.

"Like I was saying, doesn't mean I'm going to fall head over heels for you."

"Come Rue, the doctor is waiting." Victor grabbed her hand and led her out of the little parlor.

"Well Rue, your vitals are as good as ever. Your blood pressure isn't too high. I suggest rest and relaxation and to only take this medicine if necessary."

Rue, once again, suppressed the urge to comment. He was telling her something she already knew.

"Also, have you given any thought to maybe scheduling a c section? It would be easier on your body. You are high risk."

"Absolutely not! I will not have you or anyone else cut me open. I'll take my chances with pushing."

Rue got up from the table and adjusted her hair and smoothed out her dress. She turned to Victor and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can we go now or is this my new home."

Victor stood up and shook the doctor's hand. Thanking him for seeing them on such short notice. The doctor encouraged Victor to call him no matter what time if they ever needed anything. Victor escorted rue through the lobby where they met back up with Bucky. It was almost time.

Getting into the car, Rue began to count to 1,000 in her head and when that was over she needed to pretend to go into labor. Victor would surely make them pull over and decided on whether or not they should turn around or go home. He would panic. Giving Bucky enough time to escape.

Victor was talking but Rue was barely listening. She kept putting her hand on her stomach while she was counting. And grimacing. She needed him to fall for their trick.

"Rue, sweetheart are you okay? You look worried, are you feeling okay?"

Rue looked at Victor and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. She's just moving a lot."

Victor nodded and pulled Rue up against him.

 _'_ _989, 990, 991'_

Rue was almost to the magic number. She swallowed and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was time to win her Oscar.

"Argh." Rue screamed out and doubled over in pain. Her shriek made Victor jump.

"Rue? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She just groaned again.

"Stop the car now." Victor commanded.

Bucky stomped on the breaks and the car came screeching to a halt. Bucky was out of the car and opening the back door instantly, trying to pick Rue up.

"No put me down! It hurts to move." She screamed and let tears run down her face. What was Bucky doing? He was supposed to crash the car or pretend to crash and be high tailing it away from there.

"Victor, please I think the baby is coming right now, it hurts."

Victor was on his phone in an instant speaking Russian or Hungarian into the receiver. Rue slid her hand into her bra. It was time to take her tranquilizer pill Bucky had given her. She would pass out and when she woke he would be gone. She would be safe for the time being. Victor would never suspect she knew of his escape.

Rue quickly swallowed the pill. It worked almost instantly. As her world slowly turned dark the last thing she saw was Bucky's cloudy grey eyes staring down at her.


End file.
